Harry Potter and the Vampires
by Neko-hanyou05
Summary: A strange boy with a mysterious past comes to Hogwarts. Somethings different about him. Hes hiding something, something unbelieveable.... Can Darren survive magic school on top of his other responsibilities? No Slash!Spoilers!
1. High speed chase and Death Eaters

I don't own Darren Shan or harry potter or anything else that isn't mine that I use in this story.

Chapter 1

He sighs. 'I've been sitting here for an hour already. I should go and get to work on the plans.' Darren yawns and sits up from his hammock. Cracking his back he gets up and reaches down and grabs his royal blue robe that was lying on the ground at his feet. He slips it over his head and sighs again as he stumbles out of his room.

It had been a month since Mr. Creepsly had died and afterwards they had come back to Vampire Mountain to tell the rest of the princes how the confrontation between the vampaneze lord had gone over. Since then, he had been staying around to help with plans for the next attack. Everyone had watched, helpless, as Darren slowly died on the inside, just a walking empty shell. Lartens death had effected him the most, but he refused to see it.

He walked down the dimly lit corridor towards the princes thrown room, now being used as a home base for planning. When Vancha stepped out of a room further down the corridor and turned to Darren with pitying eyes.

"Darren, me and the other princes want to see you."

Darren looked at him questioningly but followed him down the corridor and into the hall of princes were Arrow, Mika and Paris were already seated at their thrown's.

Paris gave Darren a smile and gestured to the seat in front of them "Come. Sit down Darren. We have to discuss something."

Darren looked suspiciously at him for a second before sitting down in the specified seat. The rest of the hall was empty except for the five princes and the many dust bunnies that sat on the other thrown's, for they had not been used because the princes were too busy to take a seat for the past few weeks. Vancha sat down in his thrown and all eyes turned to Darren who shrunk slightly in his seat. 'This is going to be bad' he thought as Paris spoke kindly to him.

"Darren, the vampaneze seemed to have lessened their movement the past few days. Everyone needs a rest here; we've all been running around like chickens with our heads cut off. Last night we princes called a meeting to all the vampires-"

"A meeting!?" Darren panicked "And I missed it!? I'm sorry Paris; I shouldn't have gone back to bed for a nap. I promise it won't happen again I-"

Paris halted his ramble with a raised hand. "Hush, Darren. You have every right to take a nap, just like the rest of us. That's why at the meeting we discussed you." Darren tilted his head a bit in silent question "The other vampires and I agree that you have worked the hardest and have spread yourself too thin. Darren," Paris cotinued in a softer tone. "you need to stop. Your going to hurt yourself, we know that Larten's death is haunting your dreams so you avoid sleeping." Darren opens his mouth to object but stops at Arrows stern look "Don't think we don't hear you yelling in your sleep Darren" Darrens eyes widened a fraction. "Yes, we hear you tossing in your sleep and yelling out in the middle of the night. Its destroying you Darren, and the clan think you need to get away from the vampire world for awhile." said Arrow, looking at the boy in front of him with sadness.

Darren sat there and stared at them, then smiled the biggest he had in a long time and let out a long breath. "I can't believe I almost thought you were serious! I mean. Really, you have to do better then that! Now, back to the plans." He started to stand when Mika stopped him.

"Darren, were not joking. The clan took a vote and they chose to have you go stay with a friend for Paris' for awhile till you feel better."

"No, really, I think we should start on the plans now. Stop kidding with me, I know it's supposed to be a joke. And to be frank, it's not." Darren said, getting a bit nervous now, had stopped walking and was now facing the princes.

"Darren! Stop being dense! We're not joking!" Yelled Vancha who had reached the end on his very short patients.

Darren suddenly felt very confused "But... why? I don't understand. I don't deserve anything special" Darren considered himself the least deserving person out of the whole mountain. What had he done other than lead the only hope of the vampires into a trap?

"Were not giving you anything special, we just think you need a holiday to relax." Said Paris calmly, folding his fingers together and setting them in his lap.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" yelled Darren, feeling offended. What did they think he was? Someone to be pitied? "You think I need a break? Look at Paris! He's barely staying awake! I need to stay here and fight!" he declared with a stomp and pointing to the floor.

Vancha was red with frustration and he ground out between clenched teeth, trying to rein in his anger."We've already set it up for you so you have no choice in the matter!"

"I'M NOT GOING! I'M STAYING HERE!" yelled Darren standing firm 'Im not going anywere while Steve is still out there!" 'While people are dying….' he added in his mind. He set his expression into a frown of defiance.

"YOUR GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!" yelled Vancha, he had been very worried about his friend.

While this yelling match was going on, any passing by vampires had stopped by the door and were now listening in, making bets to see who'd win. By now about half of the mountain had gathered there.

"IM NOT GOING AND YOU CANT MAKE ME!" bellowed Darren crossing his arms and stomping his foot like a child, finally getting fed up with arguing.

Vancha deflated instantly and he suddenly got a sly look on his face. "Oh really now?" He smiled sinisterly and hopped down from the stage and started to walk slowly towards him, rolling his shoulders.

Darren suddenly realized his mistake "Uh oh…….." He turned and ran as fast as he could for the door as Vancha bounded after him. Darren opened the door to see a wall of vampires in front of him, all surprised to see him. Darren glanced behind him to see Vancha right behind him.

"Give up, you little stinker?" said Vancha with a smirk

"No!" Darren wheeled around and threw himself to the floor and started to crawl under the horde of adult full-vampires who couldn't move because they were packed in so tightly in the small hall.

"GET BACK HERE DARREN!" Bellowed Vancha as he dug / swam through all the confuzzled vampires after Darren who was now scrambling up and down the hall to his room.

"Catch me if you can old timer!" He yells over his shoulder and sprints past his room and past dozens of confused vampires who later laugh as a red faced Vancha runs past after the youngster.

Vancha catches up and yells "GOT YOU NOW!" and leaps at Darren. Darren turns sharply to the right through another corridor. Making Vancha do a face plant into the ground.

Darren was having so much fun he forgot what he was running away for, so when Mika suddenly stepped out of the shadows and grabbed him by his collar.

"Now that's no way to treat one of your fellow Vampires Darren." He said in a voice with barely surpressed chuckles as Vancha comes storming towards them, clothes even dirtier and face purple with bruises and anger.

"Hey! Lemme go Mika!" Darren squirmed in the mans grasp.

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWERE YOU LITTLE...little...erm……MUNCHKIN! YA! Munchkin….." muttered a now embarrassed Vancha as even the most collected vampire in the entire mountain was now chuckling at him. "Pah!" crossing his arms and mumbling to himself about 'ungrateful brats'.

Darren twists and turns in Mika's grasp but gives up after a few seconds . He may be smaller but the full vampire is far stronger than him. He pouts and complains "I'm still not going…."

Mika raises an eyebrow and smiles "Oh, we have ways young one, we have ways……."

0With Harry0

He had just finished mowing the lawn, clipping the hedges, watering the plants, and washing the Dursleys car and was now inside washing the dishes from lunch. And guess what? He was _tired._

'At least I'm inside and not under the sun' thought Harry positively. He sighed. 'Although I'd rather be upstairs studying. Snape gave us a, rather large, homework assignment for the summer and I don't have it done yet!' He had a secret stash of books under the floorboard beneath his bed that he had snuck his homework into before Uncle Vernon could lock his things away. Dudley's baggy clothes were good for something, it seemed.

He finished drying the dishes and walked towards the stairs when Aunt Petunia's high pitched voice rang throughout the house like a siren.

"Boy! Did you mow the lawn?"

"Yes Aunt Petuinia" he said in a monotone voice, anything else would be considered rude.

"Did you clip the hedges?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia"

"Did you water my precious flowers?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia"

"Did you wash the car?"

Harry gave a ghost of a sigh. "Yes Aunt Petunia"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT VOICE BOY! And did you clean up the dishes?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia" when silence was heard again he went upstairs to his nice, cool room. Even though it's the hottest room in the house because of lack of an air conditioner or open window, Harry still enjoyed his solitary confinement.

Harry sighed 'I cant wait for tomorrow when the next school year starts and I'm away from the Dursleys".

Suddenly, a scream was heard from downstairs. Harry jumped to his feet and ran down the stairs to where he saw a sight he never wished to see. A dozen or so Death Eaters were downstairs, half their wands pointed at the Dursleys, the others pointed at, you guessed it, himself.

'Oh darn it...'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And that's the first chapter! I tried to put a bit of humor in there so it won't be entirely sad and action filled. BE EXPECTING SOMEMORE HUMOR! Gotta love it! I changed the first part of this story because it wrote itself to have Darren going insane. I didn't like it so I changed it. If you liked it……oh well! My fault! ;)

Edit: March 27 2007

Oh wow, how could you guys even stand this story? It had dumb mistakes and was really immature. What was I thinking? Hope you like this version better.


	2. Death Eaters On the Doorstep

I wouldn't let me update! WWWAAAHHH! Just when I start writing you can't update! DARN IT! I WOULD SWEAR BUT MY PARENTS ARE READING THIS AND THEY WOULD FAINT!DARN IT ALL!

By the way this story has the same kinda things as Dudley goes to Hogwarts A change of mind by shattered crystal but I'm gonna change it so its nothing like the story that I have on my favs list, id go read that story if I were you, its good!

Anyway, here's chapter 2

Chapter two - Yep, I going

'Oh boy, this sure isn't a good day' thought Harry as he looked around for a suitable weapon to use against the most feared group of wizards in centuries.

"Do not move or we will kill these muggle's" yelled one robed Death Eater as he pointed towards the Dursleys that were huddled in a corner, Vernon was 'protecting' them by standing in front while Aunt Petunia and Dudley were cowering behind him (as if Dudley could even fit behind Vernon! Eh, well it is a fanfiction).

Harry looked at his relatives. No matter how much he hated them and how much they abused him, he couldnt send them to their deaths by the Death Eaters hands.

One of the Death Eaters got impatient with his silence "Stupify!" Harry dodged out of the way of the oncoming curses and down the stairs into the kitchen were he grabbed a frying pan. 'This'll do, though Aunt Petunia will kill me for hurting her 'poor frying pan'. '

Harry went to the entrance and looked into the livingroom then whipped it back in as curses and spells were fired at his head.

'Alright, only one way to do this. Just... go. Okay, On the count of three... one... two ... three!' He dashed into the living room and towards the Dursleys ,along the way bashing some of the Death Eaters in the head with the frying pan and knocking out four of them.

He stood in front of the Dursleys with no wand and only a frying pan to back him up.

'Oh ya Potter, S-M-R-T move there' he berated himself while blocking out the Death Eaters laughs.

"And how is that supposed to protect us boy?" yelled uncle Vernon, his mustache ruffled and his face pale. Terrified, Vernon Dursley was terrified.

The Death Eaters started to advance on the small group just to be repelled by a small weak shield. It wasnt much, but it would give him enough time to think of a way out of this mess. How had they gotten through the wards?

The Death Eaters laugh and then suddenly stand to the side in a circle and at attention. There were two pops and then in the middle of the small living room in Number 4 Privet Drive were Wormtail and Lord Voldemort himself. At seeing Wormtail the shield strengthened in anger and then weakened by the throbbing of his scar. He started to sweat but kept the shield up.

"Hello Mr. Potter" said Voldemort's cold voice that made the Dursleys behind him shiver. Harry just glared and continued to struggle to keep up his shield and not fall to the floor in agony from the throbbing in his scar with every heartbeat.

"Voldemort." Harry hissed between clenched teeth.

"In a bit of pain there?" He laughs "I can now freely come and go as I please through this household, no longer am I held back by that irritating ward because of your blood ties." he looked wonderously at his hand like it was a priceless work of art. "You see, when I was reborn with your blood in my veins it cancelled out the blood wards." Looking triumphent he sneered "But it seems you liked it so much you tried to make one of your own? Sorry to say but its a bit small Potter" All the Death Eaters laughed obediently at their masters joke then shut up when he raised his hand for silence.

"Now to finish what I started 16 years ago." Voldemort raised his wand but then faltered and said "We shall meet again Potter. Mark my words!" He then disapparated along with his Death Eaters and Wormtail.

Harry let down his shield and fell to his knees clutching his scar that was burning so much it felt like his entire head was on fire. Voldemort was obviously mad that he didn't get to kill him, torture him, etc.

Suddenly the pain stopped and his scar wasn't even tingling. Harry frowned. What had happened to make Voldemort THIS happy?

A swarm of muggle police barged into the house and surrounded them.

"Come outside with us and keep your hands above your head!" Announced the policeman in front of them. They obliged and marched outside, Harry stumbling along behind the Dursleys. Apparently one of the neighbors had been trying to get some gossip and had heard Aunt Petunia's scream then called the police. The Dursleys were very embarrassed and told the police that it was a robber but ran out before they came and got away.

Later, when the police left, Harry got the ear lashing of his life.

"WHY IS YOUR KIND COMING HERE!?" Yelled uncle Vernon

"They found a way to get inside the house" mumbled Harry who was sitting quite awkwardly on the couch. Uncle Vernon was standing above him and spitting on him while Dudley and Aunt Petunia watched from the other couch on the other side of the room.

"I WONT STAND FOR IT!" More spitting. 'Wow, maybe, if he keeps spitting I can slide into the floorboards.'

"I can't stop them" said Harry quietly.

"IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" yelled uncle Vernon and he pointed towards the stairs.

Harry got up to leave and was almost to his room when a knock was heard from the front door. He paused at the top of the stairs and watched as Uncle Vernon opened the door to see Professor Dumbledore standing in all his wizardy glory.

"May I come in?" Vernon was about to answer but Dumbledore walked in without waiting for an answer. "Thank you, now I need to talk to your family for a moment please" he said as he made his way to the living room. Uncle Vernon turned purple and followed the wizard into the living room. Harry smiled 'Leave it to Dumbledore to put Uncle Vernon in his place.' he stood to go to bed but then Dumbledore's voice echoed into the stairs. "Please come in here harry, you're a part of this family too" Harry froze and listened carefully, he should be in bed and would be in big trouble if he was caught on the stairs. In the background you could hear Uncle Vernon "He's in his room, he can't hear you"

"Of course he can! Harry I need to talk to you, you wont get in trouble." Harry could almost hear the twinkle in his voice.

'Dumbledore's here, I don't need to worry about the Dursleys wrath until after he leaves, but maybe he wants me to come with him?' Harry though hopefully as he took an undecided step down the stairs

"Now, Harry" said Dumbledore's stern voice, the lilting tone from before vanished and was replaced by a warning command. Harry walked the rest of the way down the stairs and into the living room where he stood at the door. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly and motioned to the seat on his right. "Ah, nice of you to join us Harry. Have a seat."

Harry sat down on the too hard chair with the Dursleys on his right on the sofa.

"I heard from my friend on the muggle police that you were robbed?" said Dumbledore shaking his head "Tell me the truth" he folded his hands in front of him and leaned forward.

"Well you see-" Harry was cut of by Uncle Vernon.

"We were robbed. That's all."

" Harry?" said Dumbledore, not even acknowledging that the other man spoke, training his eyes solely on Harry.

Harry nodded in thanks "We were attacked by Death Eaters." He said simply, meaning to leave some things out, he didn't want this getting out and him being put on a pedestal for taking on a dozen Death Eaters." and Voldemort was with them."

Dumbledore nodded and leaned back "So he found a way. Interesting….." said Dumbledore before closing his eyes and mumbling to himself in deep thought.

"WHAT!" Uncle Vernon finally yelled, he had heard quite enough "YOU MEAN THAT FREAK CAN COME HERE AND THREATEN MY FAMILY! I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!" He bellowed, Harry had never seen that colour of purple before.

"And neither will I Mr. Dursley. That is why I think you and our family should go with Harry to Hogwarts when he leaves tomorrow." Said Dumbledore, he stands up "I now think I should be going now, I have things to arrange at Hogwarts." He walked out of the house and appararated to Hogwarts while Harry and the Dursleys at there staring at where he once sat.

"WHAAAATTT?" yelled uncle Vernon, now turning an even prettier shade of purple, though undubtedly bad for his health.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Redone on March 8, 2007. Gosh I had alot of spelling errors and missing periods!! Now I know why people redo some chapters! This one was almost embarassing!


	3. Yup, Im Goin'

Yay! I suddenly like writing alot! Its Saturday so I can spend so much more time writing: D

Chapter 3 - Yup, I'm goin'

Harry gloomily dragged his feet out of the car, 'Why? WHY MUST THE DURSLEYS COME TO HOGWARTS?(think jack sparrow off of pirates of the Caribbean)' he thought dramatically in his mind.

"BOY! come help us with our luggage!" yelled uncle Vernon as he struggled with the MASSIVE bag of Dudley's, he insisted on packing his **entire** room. Well, maybe that was a slight exaggeration.'More like his whole room plus Aunt Petunia's tea set!' Harry walked over and barely managed to fit the 'room in a bag' on the trolley supplied for Dudley, and another for his parents who only packed one small bag each.

He wheeled his own trolley into the station and started to walk towards the platform when he heard his two friends call to him. He turned and saw Hermione wave cheerfully at him, dragging a very tired Ron behind her.

"Hey Harry!" said Hermione cheerfully, a little too cheerful at 8:00 in the morning.

"Hey Hermione. Hey Ron." Harry smiled tiredly. _This_ is why he kept coming back to the Dursleys.

"Hey-" Ron yawned "Hey Harry...erm...What are they doing here?" Said Ron, indicating towards the Dursleys.

"Long story that I'll tell you about later." said Harry quickly as he saw Mrs. Weasley pushing her way through the crowd with Ginny in tow.

"Hello Harry! Come along dear we need to get to the platform...as...soon...as possible? Hello, who are you? I'm Mrs. Weasley."Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully as she offered her hand to the Dursleys.

Uncle Vernon turned up his nose to her hand and said snobbishly "Vernon Dursley."

Mrs. Weasley withdrew her had , slightly hurt, and turned to them again. "Alright children, we need to get going if we don't want to be late! " She quickly grabbed Ginny and started off towards the platform where the Hogwarts Express would be waiting.

"LET ME GO!" came a yell from the entrance. Harry turned around and almost ran his trolley into a Muggle.

0o0

Darren had been knocked out and thrown into his room. When he woke up he banged on the locked door for hours until Arrow showed up.

"Let (pant) me out. Come on ….please?" Darren kicked the door. His forehead rested on the door and his arms were supporting him above his head. The door suddenly opened and he fell to the floor face first with a yelp. He sat up and rubbed his poor abused nose "That hurt you know…"He said as Arrow grabbed his collar and dragged him off down the corridor to the princes' chamber. "And I CAN in fact walk"

Arrow brought Darren up to face level "oh ya now? How can we trust that you wont use that ability to give Vancha a bigger migraine?" he chuckled "good job on that by the way, no one has ever gotten Vancha that agitated and bent on revenge before. " I laughed "I wouldn't be laughing Darren, I swear I heard him cackling as he went to bed last night so be careful." I nod my head as we enter the chamber were the princes were seated in their thrones. Arrow sits me in the seat across from them again and sits in his chair 'Deja vu?' I thought humorously and smiled thinly.

"As we were going to tell you yesterday, Darren, you're going to be staying with an old friend of mine for a few months. He runs a school there and you will be attending it" I start to interrupt but was silenced again by Vancha glaring at me. I settle back down, maybe even a little faster this time. Paris looked over to Vancha who was sitting there, rubbing his hands together and smirking evily at me. "Vancha here has offered to take you to the train station where you can take a train and get to this school. There will be only humans at this school, however, and it is dire that you keep your identity a secret from them. Only my friend shall know you're a Vampire, no one else, is that clear?" I nod "Good, start packing, you leave in two hours." I stand and start to walk to my room , once I leave the hall of princes, two vampires join me at my side. I look questioningly at them and one of them says "We were ordered to follow you so you don't escape again."

The other one whisper "Good job on Vancha by the way kid." He gave me a thumbs up and then turned back into the stone guardians that are supposed to walk with me no matter where I go.

'I'm not going. But just in case I get knocked out again I better put my diaries with me just in case '

I put my diary in the pocket on the inside of my shirt, to keep it safe, then looked around. 'Its not like I have anything else to pack, now to get out of here before Vancha comes to get me' I thought and turned towards were I thought the two vampires once stood, but in their place was Vancha, leaning on the frame of the door!

"Erm…..Hi vancha?" I ask nervously, that smirk is creeping me out!

"Time to go Darren" he said while inspecting his nails.

" I'm not going.." 'hadn't I already said that?'

He smiled insanely "You mean to say your not going to come easily?"

I eyed him suspiciously "Ya, I'm not going to go with out a fight. Ill go kicking and screaming all the way if I have to…"

Vancha closed his eyes and laughed "well then, I guess Ill just have to make you go!" He ran in and tackled me to the ground. He took a rope out from behind his back and wrapped it around my middle in such a way that I couldn't move my arms but couldn't slice them with my nails either.

"GAH! Lemme GO!" I kicked and tried to get my arms free, but they were pinned to my sides tight!

Vancha picked me up by the top of the ropes and dangled me in front of his chuckling face. "Say goodbye Darren. Because you're not going to see it for awhile!" He tossed me onto his back and started to run towards the exit.

"VANCHA! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!"I keep kicking my legs, though I know it wont help much other then throw off his balance a bit, but the yelling I knew, would deafen him. I continued to yell and curse as he finally came to the cool morning air. It was 5:00 in the morning and it still was a little dark so that by the time we reach the destination it should be Vancha frying time! I start to chuckle but then stop 'DARN IT! That's why Vancha has to take me! He goes out into the sun for fun! DARN IT ALL! oh well, doesn't mean it has to be a FUN ride"

I struggled a bit more but eventually gave up and just lied on Vancha's shoulder, soon after I must have fallen asleep because the last I can remember is the feeling of Vanchas shoulder jabbing into my stomach.

0oO0

Darren woke up to the sound of honking cars and bustling people. He looked around groggily, they were outside a train station 'Well... that's nice….' He thought as he started to fall asleep again but then his eyes snapped open again. 'WERE THERE!' Darren starts to struggle again, still completely against going to some weird school.

Vancha looks up at his now awake companion, "Ah, Finally! You're awake! My shoulder was getting sore. Ever thought of going on a diet piggy?" said Vancha jokingly as he chuckled and walked into the station. He put Darren on his feet and grabbed onto the top of the ropes and dragged him into the station as he tried to run away again. "Ah Ah, bad little boy!" he laughed as Darren tried to wretch out of his grasp.

"LET ME GO!" Darren hollered as loud as he could. People looked at them and one woman with red hair and four kids came up to them.

'YES! Mission accomplished' he smirked at Vancha. "HELP! I'm being kidnapped by this man!" he yelled dramatically.

"Shut up Darren." said Vancha as he gave Darren a shake.

"What are you doing to that poor boy?" asked the woman 'Yes, help the poor defenseless little boy, help me!'.

Vancha looked at the woman and said "I'm here to take him to school but he doesn't want to go." He brought Darren up to his face and smiled sinisterly "But he going, RIGHT?"

Darren crossed his arms and turned up his nose. "I'm still not going." Darren qrinkled his previously upturned nose. "Really Vancha, you should try brushing your teeth once a decade! You stink!" Out of the corner he could he a boy with messy black hair and glasses snicker, the turned back to Vancha who's face was red with agitation.

"YOU ARE GETTING ON THAT TRAIN EVEN IF I HAVE TO TIE YOU DOWN ON THE FRONT OF IT!" said Vancha, deadly serious.

Darren paled and stopped all means of escaping. '...help?'

"I thought so. Now," he said, turning the woman "I need to know were platform 9 and three quarters is. Can you point me in that direction?"

0oO0

Harry watched as the man asked Mrs. Weasley for direction to the platform to Hogwarts! That boys going to be going to our school!

"We are going there too, you can come with us. By the way, my name Is Molly Weasley" she smiled then looked and the boy dangling from the older mans grasp before setting off towards the platform.

Harry saw people looking at them 'Well, we are a sight.' he smiled.

There was a plump, red haired lady leading four children, two with the same red hair, one with frizzy brown hair reading a book, and a boy with messy black hair and glasses. As well as a fat man with an even bigger mustache, a thin twitchy woman, beside them was a HUGE boy dragging a trolley with the biggest suitcase you'll ever see on it. And at the end is a man with green, tangled hair, animal skins, and no shoes dragging a struggling boy in a blue cape tied up in ropes yelling at the top of his lungs. "Lemme go!"

They reach the entrance to the platform after a few minutes.

"Ok were here" says Mrs. Weasley as she counts to see if everyone is still together

Vernon looks around "Ha! I should have known. Boy, your kind is all crackers, there's no platform here! Now lets go home and forget all this" he turns to leave but the man with the green hair 'Vana was it? Vanch? VANCHA! That's it!' grabbed his shoulder as he was walking by.

"I don't think Mrs. Molly was finished sir." and he glared at Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon snorted and walked back to his spot in the line muttering to Aunt Petunia in a 'soft' voice. "Strange people. At least we know we're the only sane ones here Pet..."

Molly turned around and got their attention. "Alright, everyone's here. Now Harry, will you be a dear and help the young men at the end? I'll go through with your family" she said 'family' sarcastically and Harry sniggered.

"Sure Mrs. Weasley" As he moved to the back of the line with Vancha and the boy.

"Hi, my name is Harry." Said Harry, offering his hand.

Vancha took his hand and shook it vigorously "Vancha. Vancha Marsh. Could I interest you in a brat? They come at a really cheap price of your sanity" He said while chuckling and lifting the boy up to eye level.

The boy glared at Vancha and then turned to Harry with a small upturn of the lips. "Hi, Im Darren"

"Nice to meet you, now you guys just watch Hermione and Ron go through the barrier then the Dursleys will go and we'll follow. Ok?"

"I got some of that but I think I get the jist." said Vancha, settling Darren on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Ooff… you know this is VERY uncomfortable, right, Vancha?" Said Darren as he sighed and tried to get comfortable.

Hermione ran at the wall with her trolley and passed through the barrier. The Dursleys and Vancha's eyes were wide (Darren was facing the other way) then Ron followed Hermione with Ginny right behind them.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the Dursleys and motioned towards the pillar.

"I'm not going to run at a brick wall!" yelled Uncle Vernon

Vancha watched as Mrs. Weasley and Uncle Vernon yelled at each other about going when he just quietly walked up behind Dudley, grabbed him with one hand (the other was holding Darren) and set him on his trolley beside his bag and then pushed the trolley with Dudley on it towards and through the barrier. Aunt Petunia screamed and followed after her 'Diddykins' and through the barrier. Uncle Vernon yelled for his son and followed after the two through the barrier as well.

Vancha smirked "Finally, they're gone!"

Harry stared at him then pumped his fist into the air "Yes!"

"What? What did I miss?" asked Darren from Vancha's shoulder, Harry saw him scowl and knee Vancha in the stomach then whisper to him about something. Vancha whispered something back then turned to them again.

"Thank you Mr. Marsh" said Mrs. Weasley as she ran through the portal to the platform.

"So did you guys see how they did that?" Harry asked, still smiling broadly.

"Yep" "I DIDN'T!" said Vancha and Darren yelled. Vancha winked at Harry then turned Darren around so he faced forwards. "Well now you will"

He started to run at the wall, Darren yelled "WAIT! VANCHA! STOP!"

Darren closed his eyes moments before impact.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That's the end of Chap 3

Personally, this is my more favorite story right now, funner to write!

And I don't care if you review or not, its just something to brag about to my friends about


	4. The Train

Yay! Starting another one! And on the same day I submitted the last one!

Chapter 4 The Train

Darren closes his eyes and braces himself for impact. They stopped and he hears Vancha chuckling.

Darren opens his eyes, they weren't flat as pancakes!

He turns his head to see Harry appearing out of the pillar behind him laughing.

"Vancha! Stop!" mimics Vancha in a girly voice, rolling his eyes skywards and holding his face.

"Shut up.." Darren grumbled as he scowled at the floor and carried on his quiet picking of the ropes that no body had noticed yet

There was a loud toot from the BIG red train in front of them and Mrs. Weasley ran up to them in a hurry.

"We got your family into the train Harry, but you two need to hurry or else you'll miss the train! It leaves in one minuet! Hurry!" Harry and Vancha looked at each other then Harry sprinted towards the train, trolley in tow. (Vancha just has to jog to keep up) There was a lot of people so it took longer than usual. 'Were not gonna make it!' thought Harry as he struggled to pull his trolley behind him.

He looked behind him to see Vancha watching him, not even breaking a sweat

The train toots once again and starts to move and they weren't even close! The door starts to gain ground and leave them behind when Vancha comes up behind him and grabs him by his waist and tosses him on his shoulder. Vancha grabbed Harry's trunk and then ran up alongside the entrance. He tossed Darren inside and then Harry's trunk. Then he threw Harry in and slowed down to a walk. Harry looked out the door and waved. Vancha waved back before turning around and disappearing into the crowd. Harry turned around at a groan he heard from his trunk.

He looked down to see that his trunk had 'accidentally' squished Darren. He quickly moved his trunk off the poor teen.

"Sorry!"

"No problem (grunt) just a few broken ribs 'sall" Harry started to move his trunk into the compartments hallway when he noticed that Darren wasn't following him. He turned around to see him still on the floor!

"Erm…Coming Darren?"

Darren gave him the deadpan look then turned on his side a bit "I'm kinda stuck." Indicating to the ropes around his middle.

"Oh! Here, I'll help you. "He turned around and pulled out his wand "Reducto" he tapped the ropes and they came loose.

Darren stood up and cracked his back "Thanks" he stretched his arms and yawned then looked at Harry.

"Were do we go now?" asked Darren as he looked at the many doors behind Harry.

"We find my friends so you can meet them." He turned and dragged his trunk down the hallway.

"Cool" He followed Harry until they stopped at one of the doors and opened it.

His friends all stopped talking. They were all there Harry thought excitedly. There was Ron and Hermione, of course, there was Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny too, all cramped into this small compartment.

Once they saw Harry, the girl's glomped him and the guys patted him on the back, all of them excited about the New Year. Darren stood back from the crowd of people that apparently knew Harry well and watched from the shadows, big crowds weren't his thing. He watched on with interest as he got bombarded with questions.

"Hey Harry! How 'ave you been mate? Did you hear about the Chudley Cannons winning the Quidditch Cup?"asked Dean.

"Of course he hasn't you big oaf! He was at his house remember?" said Seamus as he hit Dean over the head.

"How was your summer Harry?" asked Ginny, a crimson tint to her cheeks.

"It was ok"

"They didn't punish you too hard right?" said Luna, as drifty as ever

"Er…no, Luna. Eh heh" backs away slowly

"The DA is still running this year, right Harry?" asked Neville excitedly

"Ya, it's still going strong"

"Well we better be goin' now. Bye Harry!" said Dean as him and Seamus walked down the corridor.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna all walked back inside of the compartment.

"So your still alive? Good to hear. I was afraid you'd strangle yourself in that muggle house over the summer from being kept in one room for so long!" Ron chuckled and walked into the compartment as well.

Harry started to follow when he remembered that Darren was there.

"Oh! Sorry Darren! I was so excited about my friends that I forgot to introduce you! Sorry! Hey guys!…"

Darren felt something tug at his heart. 'I was so excited about my friends……' I don't think the gods want me to ever feel that way, the way they keep killing them off….

Flashes of Steve's angry face, swearing revenge. Sam Grest' face as he died, Gavner Purl with a knife through his chest, Arra Sails on her death bed, and Larten falling to his death of a pit of firey stakes.

Darren shook his head and tuned into the conversation as Harry introduced him to his friends.

"Everyone, this is Darren. Darren these are Ron (he pointed to Ron at the front left side of the compartment) Luna (sitting beside Ron) Hermione (sitting at the window seat on the left) Neville (front right) and Ginny (beside Neville)"

"Hi" said Darren with a lousy attempt at a smile.

"Hey Darren!" They all said in usion.

Neville and Ginny squished down so Harry could sit beside Ginny and Darren sat down at the window seat.

"So Darren, were are you from?" asked Hermione

"Up north."

She gave him a funny look but dropped it.

"What school did you used to go to?" asked Neville

Everyone wished in his or her head that he didn't say Durmstrang

"It was privet so you wouldn't know about it."

"Did you parents home school you?" asked Ginny, entwining her hand in Harry's 'secretively', they had gotten together last year.

For the second time that day Darren felt his heart tug. 'Why all the personal questions? And why is this only effecting me now?'

"No." was all he said it was hard to say anything when his chest hurt so much, like something was trying to get out of his rib cage. He looked out the window and watched the trees fly past. 'Like flitting with Larten…..NO! Stop thinking like that! Its in the past, forget about it.' He tore his eyes away from the window and looked at the floor instead. 'No memories there'

Nobody saw the self-conflict going on inside of him except for Hermione, who was sitting across from him, but she didn't say anything.

0oO0

Ok, short Chapter today but I want to end it here.

Just so you all know the pairings are HP/GW HG/RW/DM(not sure what its going to be yet) and Darren with nobody.


	5. The New Slytherin: Darren Shan

This chapter is to a new reviewer of mine. They have a REALLY long and complicated name and I'm too lazy to look it up so sorry! Its starts with an "H" I know that much.

Chapter 5 - The New Slytherin, Darren Shan

Hermione watched as Darren looked at the floor.

'What's wrong with him? And why is he so pale? It looks like he hasn't been out in the sun in weeks!' she looked at him in more detail. He had ruffled brown hair (Im making this up as I go, just so you know. Why did they never describe what he looks like?) and hazel eyes that look like they've seen death many times, full of secrets and grief, but lifeless at the same time. He was wearing a dusty gray sweater and black pants underneath the royal blue cloak he had around his neck.

Hermione stared at the cloak 'How many people his age wear cloaks?'

Crookshanks jumped into her lap and purred for attention. She smiled and rubbed his ears.

"Well well well... If it isn't Potter and his band of unstable and dirty bloods!" said Draco Malfoy at the door, his two cronies behind him.

Everyone looked up and Ron drew his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"I suggest you leave before you make me do something you would regret Malfoy."

"Ha! What? You couldn't hit the side of the train! Maybe the side of your mother, she's just the right size target for you..." He also drew his wand and pointed it at Ron. Harry stood up and pulled his own wand out, 'he's not going to insult Mrs. Weasley!'

"LEAVE MY MUM OUT OF THIS!"

"BOYS!" Ginny and Hermione yelled as they jumped up and pulled Ron down to his seat but Ron jerked out of his grasp and fired a few hexes at Malfoy.

Malfoy dodged and one of his cronies grabbed Ron and dragged him out into the hallway while the other grabbed Harry and followed the first.

Neville jumped up to defend his friends but Malfoy put a body bind on him.

Ginny, Luna and Hermione ran into the hallway where they started to beat on Crabbe and Goyle, but they just swatted them off like fly's and continued to pin the two boys to the wall by their necks.

Darren watched as his newly found friends were dragged out of the compartment and be knocked unconscious by something he didn't know. He looked around franticly

'I want to help them but I cant! The only way I can defeat those lugs is if I use my vampiric powers! (Another cool word!) And I cant do that!'

Neville glared at him silently from the floor. Darren got the point and ran out into the hall, thinking franticly about a plan.

"And WHO is this? Boy, you do know you're with the wrong crowd, right? If you ditch them now ill let you join us Mr...?"

"Darren Shan." said Darren, making no attempts to help them, keeping his face neutral.

"Darren. So, will you join us? Slytherin is far more superior than Gryffindor." He said the name like a bad taste in his mouth.

"I want to get to know you Slytherin's better, they sound like the right people to be with. Ill go with you. "He said without looking at the Gryffindor's who were now either gawking at him or glaring hatefully.

"Ha! I knew you were a smart one Shan the moment I looked at you."

"Can we go and meet the rest? I find that the hallway is starting to stink of Gryffindor" Darren said, nodding his head in the direction of Harry and Ron struggling in Crabbe and Goyle's grasp.

"Yes, we must introduce you. Come along now. Crabbe! Goyle! Let them down and lets go." ordered Malfoy as he smiled in triumph at Harry who was astonished that Darren had said yes to go with Malfoy. 'One point for me.' thought Malfoy as he walked off down the hall with his new follower.

Crabbe and Goyle let go and followed faithfully behind Malfoy.

Ron Stood up and grumbled "Traitor, that's all HE was..."

Harry still sat rubbing his throat, thinking hard. 'Why did he do that? I thought he was on our side...'

Ron helped Harry up and they walked back into the compartment where they released Neville from the body bind and sat down again.

"Why did you bring him Harry? I knew he was bad from the start! I felt a chill when he walked in and he certainly doesn't belong in Gryffindor! Too quiet, that kid. BBRR!" rambled Ron

"I saw him before he went out there, he looked panicked for some reason. But I really thought he was going to help you! I guess looks aren't everything." said Neville

Ron continued to ramble on about Malfoy and his followers as the others thought over what happened. 'Why HAD he gone with Malfoy? He seemed ok.'

0With Darren and Draco0

They stopped outside Malfoy's compartment and Malfoy opened the door and walked in.

"I'm back. And I bring good news. I have saved this fellow from the Gryffindor's. This is Darren Shan, my new right hand man."

They nodded their heads and some even glared 'Why hadn't they gotten to be Malfoy's right hand man?'

Darren glared right back and then followed Malfoy to the seat in the middle of them. He motioned to the seat beside him; Darren sat down and kept his face stony.

"Now, did you find anything useful from them? Any fears or embarrassing moments? We could always use new material. Our other new member gave us plenty on Potter so we only need information on the rest of the mudbloods and blood traitors. "He said, motioning to at the fat boy he saw with Harry at the begining. Dudley was it?

Darren inwardly flinched at the word 'Blood-traitor'. But stayed solid on the outside.

He turned his eyes (Which had turned passive and cold as ice) to Malfoy and replied "I wasn't around long enough to find anything out."

Malfoy shrugged "Oh well."

"So were you from Shan?" He asked while leaning down and resting his head in Pansy's lap were she played with his hair.

"North."

"Durmstrang?"

"No."

"Then were?"

"Its privet, you wouldn't know it."

" snort , Fine then"

"I'm thinking that this year I should use my prefects badge to do some damage to Potter and his gang, what do you think Shan?"

Darren shrugged slightly and continued to stare blankly into space."

"What do you think about planting a Dark arts item in Mr. Potters bag? Hmm? Yes, I think ill do that."

The train started to slide to a halt and the Slytherin's grabbed their bags and start to exit the compartment.

Darren stood up with them and followed Malfoy out into the hall.

As they walked towards the exit of the train, the six Gryffindor's exited their compartment. They stopped and watched with glares and betrayed glances.

Darren couldn't look at them and only focused on looking stony and glared straight ahead, not even glancing at them.

'What happened to him?' thought Hermione

" Where's your luggage Shan?" asked Malfoy, quzzicly looking at him.

"I didn't bring any with me." Darren replied, showing no emotion in his voice

"Ah, getting it shipped here so you don't have to carry it? Your smart Shan, you'll fit in fine in Slytherin" he walked off and entered a carriage with strange looking horses.

Darren glanced around and saw the Gryffindor's go into another carriage; he turned and entered the carriage with Malfoy.

Malfoy rambled on about something that Darren droned out, nodding every so often to look like he was listening.

He watched as they approached a gigantic castle made out of stone.

The carriage stopped outside two huge doors and they climbed out. Malfoy led them into an entranceway that could fit one hundred people and started for to doors right in front of them that led to what looked like a dining hall.

He was about to go into the hall when he was stopped by and old, stern woman who was glaring at him.

"You will come with me Mr. Shan" she turned and swiftly walked over to a group of younger students.

He sighed under his breath and followed, straight backed.

The younger students looked at him in awe and whispered among themselves.

"He's so BIG!"

"I think he looks creepy! Look at his pale skin!"

"And look at those scars! There must be billions of them!"

Darren tucked his hands inside his sleeves.

"Now children!" she commanded "Mr. Shan" she added as an after thought. "I am Mrs. McGonagall (sp?) and second head mistress of this school. I will teach you all during this year and I will take no breaking of the rules, am I clear? We are to enter quietly and swiftly; you are going to be sorted. Then go to your table. Understood? Good." She turned and walked through the doors and down the middle of the four tables. and up to a stool with an old hat on it.

Prof. McGonagall took out a list and read down the list.

Children went up and sat down on the stool then had the hat placed on their heads. The hat came to life and yelled out a name of a house. The house that one cheered the loudest so they knew where to go.

Soon enough, McGonagall called out

"Shan, Darren"

Darren walked up and sat on the stool that was so small that his knees had to bend, ignoring all the whispers and glares he got from the Gryffindore's. Apparently Ron had told them all about what happened today.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head and he suddenly saw black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And that's chap 5! woot! I'm on a roll. Where do you think Darren will go? smiles we will see now wont we?


	6. They'll Never Know the Real Me

First entry I'm sorry if this one doesn't come out as quickly as the other ones have. And by the way the genre is Humor/Action/Adventure/Angst got it? I have a lot of mood swings and right now I just want to sit here and stare at a wall. So the chapter will reflect that.

3rd entry LOL! I just have to share this with someone! Today we had a three-legged race at my school. When I came home I turned on some music and the song Chumbawamba came on! It was so funny because they should have played it during the three-legged race! 'I get knocked down, but I get up again. I get knocked down….'WHOO! People were being dragged around by their partners (sometimes they had fallen down so many times that they just pulled themselves across the line then fell down again !) -sigh- good times! I HAVE THE FRIDAY HYPERS!BE AWARE! And I BET you'll never be able to guess when I got hyper!

2nd entry OMG!Ive been spelling Mr. Crepsleys name wrong! AAARRRGGG! I'm sorry everyone!

I own nothing!

Chapter 6 -They'll Never know me.

'Ahh...a vampire! Never had one of those!' Came a voice inside his head

Darren jerked slightly but stayed still otherwise and thought 'Ahh...a dusty talking old hat!' mimicking the hats tone

'And never again going to have one...Anyway's, You are very courageous and loyal to the people you know. Good, Good, Very witty and smart as well as sneaky. hmmm...intelligent in a way...' the hat thought for about a minute more 'you would do famously in Gryffindor and Slytherin. But I have to say , Gryffindor!'

Darren took off the hat and looked around for the place were he's supposed to go. Two of the houses were clapping politely while two were not.

The house with the gold and red had a few people stand up and start to cheer but were hastily brought back down by their friends who whispered in their ear. The ones who cheered stopped smiling and glared at him, while the house with the silver and green glared icily at him.

Darren turned to Professor McGonagall who was staring wide-eyed at her house for not cheering.

"Were do I go?"

McGonagall turned to him and pointed at the table in red and gold.

Darren stood up and placed the hat back on the stool and went down to that table.

The students cleared a big space for him at the end of the table. He sat down on the spot, there was no one around him, not even on the other side of the table. He looked down at the table and examined his nails.

Dumbledore stood and addressed the hall

"Well that was interesting. As you all know the same rules apply as last year. No going into the forbidden forest, and no going out after curfew. We have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Allow me to introduce, and reintroduce to some of you, Professor Lupin!" Everyone clapped excitedly.

"Now I don't know about some of you, but I am starving so I will stop babbling and let you eat."

The platters filled up with food and everyone started to dig in.

Harry glanced over to the end of the table were Darren sat, staring at the food in astonishment.

"HES in Gryffindor!" grumbled Ron, shoveling mashed potatoes (AN:PotAto potato -giggle-) on his plate "Should've been in Slytherin with the rest of his buddies…"

Hermione was staring at Darren deep in thought as the said boy grabbed a blue steak that was only were he was. I mean WHO eats blue steak? (MY UNCLE! Its skusting…shifty eyes…What? Blue steak is a term that means that it was thrown on the BBQ then flipped over and it's done. So technically, it's raw meat. SEE? Skusting! But Darren likes it because of the blood, k?-shudders-)

Ron waved his hand in front of her face "Hey, 'mione, are you on earth?"

Hermione blinked and turned back to her salad

Darren stared at his food 'where'd that come from?' He spotted a pile of steaks just within reach that smelled to high heaven of blood. He looked around and spotted a bottle of something with a note on it.

He reached over and grabbed the bottle 'To Darren' it said on the note so he carefully opened the cork and took a whiff.

'Human blood' he frowned at the bottle and looked at Dumbledore who smiled and turned back to his own meal.

Darren corked the blood and set it aside. He hadn't drank any since Mr. Crepsley died and he wasn't really thirsty anyways.

He grabbed a steak and had to resist the urge to just rip it to shreds and eat. The was starving and needed to eat NOW.

He picked up the knife and fork and sliced off and piece and hastily shoved it in his mouth.

He savored the taste of the blood and swallowed the now dry steak bit and cut another piece.

He had eaten his fourth steak when everyone started to leave, apparently the dessert had come and gone already. Darren shrugged 'I'm not much of a sweets person anyway's' he stood and looked around.

His table was walking out the doors he came into earlier, so he followed unsurely.

Harry started to walk over to Darren ,who was looking a bit lost, when Ron put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him find his own way to the dorms, I don't know how he'll survive because of the stink of us Gryffindor's" Ron walked away and towards the stairs.

Harry looked uncertainly back at Darren, then at Ron and reluctantly followed Ron.

Darren scanned the big entranceway for someone he knew when he spotted Harry and his gang.

He turned and followed at a distance as they came to a portrait. Darren thanked his heightened hearing as he listened in on them discussing the password "Bat wings"

"Why do we have such a weird password?"

"Just don't ask Ron. Just don't ask" and they climbed into the hole on the other side.

'I'm going to have fun! Who cares if everyone thinks I'm a traitor and strange! In fact! Let's just use that to my advantage!'

Darren was feeling a little silly so he hunched over (like the grinch!) and stalked over to the portrait on his toes.

"I'm on a secret mission, the password is 'bat wings' use it wisely" He said while looking around more than needed.

The fat lady rolled her eyes and smiled. "Hope you are successful in your mission sir." she said, keeping the game going.

"I never existed.." He gave one final look around then stalked into the dorm holding an imaginary sword.

The fat lady closed the entranceway and giggled.

Darren straightened out on the other side, turning back into his serious form. But going on in his head….well that was a different story

'Dun dun dun. Dundundun, dun dun dun. DDDUUUNNNN' he smiled thinly and walked through the doors.

The entire dorm went quiet and stared at him.

He shrugged them off and stared around. There was cushy red chairs, a roaring fireplace to his left, bookcases and a door on either side of him.

The people in the dorm grumbled and turned back to what they were doing before.

He watched as some younger boys walked through the door on the right

'…? What's up there?' he turned and followed them through the doors and up the stairs behind them.

There were doors all along the hall at the top of the stairs. Each of them labeled with a different year.

'Erm… I think I remember Paris saying I was in year seven?'

He walked up to the door labeled 'Year seven' and opened it.

Inside were six beds all squished into the room. Only one had no trunk at the end.

He walked over to it and sniffed 'Good, hasn't been used yet.' He noticed on the side table beside the bed was a small note with his name on it.

He picked it up and sliced open the seal.

Taking out the note he read the green lettering on the old parchment

Dear Darren,

Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts! I hope you have a wonderful stay, just a few things you might like to know. I am to be the only one to know you're a vampire, under no circumstances is anyone allowed to know. We will supply the blood you need, human and animal, so you are warned, if you attack one of the students or suck their blood, you will be punished by your clan. We will be going at the end of the week for your school supplies so you will be excused to watch classes for the first week. If you find that anything is unsuitable or uncomfortable, just notify me and I will see that you are happy at my school.

-Headmaster (And lover of lemon sherberts) Dumbledore

The door was suddenly swung open and Ron and Harry walked in talking raveidly about something called 'Quidditch' Darren hastily crumpled up the note and threw it under his bed.

They silenced as they noticed Darren. Ron turned up his nose and headed for one of the trunks.

"What are you doing here?" said Ron coldly

Darren glared "This is going to be were I am residing this year." He replied, equally as frosty.

Harry watched them and shivered. 'Had it gotten colder in here?'

"Seeing your experience with magic and maturity I'm surprised you aren't in first year."

Darren smiled knowingly "Ill always be more mature than you AND harry put together."

Ron bristled and turned on Darren "And how could THAT be? You joined up with Malfoy and played their games. Only children play those games, calling each other names."

"He called you names, not me." Pointed out Darren, sitting cross-legged on his bed to the far right, tilting his head down and closing his eyes.

"Oh ya? And what about 'smells of Gryffindor' hmm? You are now in Gryffindor now, are you not? Personally I think you should have gone in Slytherin with the rest of your buddies. You can take over the world and help You- Know- Who with world conquest and bow down to him as he slaughters all your friends and family!" exploded Ron, fists clenched at his side.

Darren chuckled humorlessly, bangs covering his eyes " You will never know what I am and will do Ronald, but you should know, that I can not be effected by anything you accuse me of doing, because I cannot be hurt." He said in a whisper as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Ron had stopped his angry rant and his face stopped turning red. "What did he mean by that?"

Harry shook his head cluelessly and stared after the new boy who had shown up and gotten shunned by all his school in a matter of hours.

Darren walked down the stairs and out of the dorm. He walked down the hallway and when he came across a window he opened it and sunk his nails into the stone and clambered onto the roof were he watched the stars twinkle above.' They just don't know, do they? No. They never will either, because they can never know… No one can help me now. " He closed his eyes and fell asleep, cool night air caressing his face comfortingly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-Looks up at story- were did my hyperness go? This came out all by itself. But I kinda like it. So 'ere it is folks! Sorry it took so long, I was just a little busy this week


	7. A Bit of a Problem

Yay, I'm getting my groove back! All I needed was some bouncy music!

I own nothing!

Chapter 7 – A bit of a Problem.

Darren woke up and saw the blue sky.

'-sigh- good, it was all a bad dream.' he closed his eyes again and slowly stretched and started to stand. He was suddenly off balance so his eyes snapped open.

"IT WASN'T A BAD DREAM! IM STILL ON THE ROOF! AHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he fell off the roof edge.

Instinctively he reached out blindly and his nails caught on a small ledge on top of a window.

Darren sighed with relief.

He looked in the window in which he was hanging in front of.

He saw five beds in a room, but this one was different from his, there were cosmetics and it was VERY tidy.

One of the lumps under the blankets of the bed closest to him moved and a bedraggled Hermione stuck her head out of the mass of blankets.

Darren panicked 'THE GIRLS DORM! If I'm caught they'll think I'm a peeping tom! Gotta… get off ….this….. ledge!'

He looked around the window. No more ledges, just one twenty feet below him. He loosened his nails and dropped just as a Ms. Hermione Granger looked at the window.

'Hmm? Was it just me or did something just fly by?' she yawned 'eh….' She shrugged and started to get dressed.

Darren free fell until he collided with the second roof top, he rolled on his back until he stopped a few feet away from the edge on all fours, using his nails to help keep him there.

Darren looked up at the window 'Whew, that was close.' He looked around.

He was still quite a few hundred meters from the ground; a height that even a full vampire couldn't survive.

The roof wound around the tower, slowly angling downwards, and when I say slowly, I mean SLOWLY, Darren could barley tell there was a decline at all!

He stood up and started to walk around the tower 'Hopefully ill get to class only a few hours late!'

Harry and Ron were in the common room waiting for Hermione. "Come on! We are going to be late for Transfiguration!" yelled Ron.

"One minuet RONALD!" said an exasperated hermione, searching through her piles of books by her bed 'Now were is my book?'

She spotted a big text in red binding. 'Ah! There it is!'

She grabbed said book and ran down the stairs.

"Ok, ready!"

"Finally" grumbled Ron as they left the Gryffindor common room.

Harry was deep in thought about something "Guys, Did any of you see Darren go to bed last night?"

Ron snorted "Like I paid enough attention to him to care!"

"Ron! Just because he did something wrong ONCE doesn't mean you have to be so rude!" scolded Hermione, she had gotten QUITE agitated at his immaturity

"Hmph!"

"No, sorry harry, I didn't see him go back into your dorms after he walked out the night before. " said Hermione as they walked down the stairs.

Harry nodded and opened the door to their first class this morning.

They took their usual spots at the back and got out some parchment and their quills.

Mrs. McGonagall walked in and to the front of the class.

"It's a new year and you all have your NEWTS this year, so I expect you all to be studying hard and trying your best because I wont go easy on ANY of you." She looked at each of them sternly "Understood?"

"Yes Mrs. McGonagall."

"Good then we shall proceed." She turned to the board and waved her wand "You are to copy these notes on animal transfiguration" she turned and sat at her desk and started to write on some papers.

It was quiet and the only sound heard was the scratching of quills on parchment, when Lavender suddenly screamed.

Everyone turned to were she was pointing at the window, and some of the other girls screamed too. For there was Darren, casually walking past the window on the roof.

He suddenly stopped and looked inside the window, his eyes widened and he smiled warily, waving.

"H-Hi, sorry if I'm late professor, I was, erm, I had a few problems. Could you let me in?"

Everyone just stared at the boy on the roof.

"Eh heh…."He rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

sorry its so short! i couldnt find a suitable place to end it! Oh and dont worry about Darren, he'll kick all their butts soon enough, knock them right off their feet.

-Neko-


	8. Traitor?

I'm so sorry everyone I have really bad writer's block because I'm so bored! But to make up for the small filler last time I convinced my English teacher to let me use this story for a school project! so now I can write it so much more than before! school plus my excuse to kick my sister off the computer because I need to do homework! -cackles evilly- and I want everyone who reads this that it would be smart to read the stories REALLY closely because I put hints on what's going to happen in there sometimes, but its such a small part that even I forget its there!

And a good song for this chappie is on my bio: Vacation by Simple Plan Just if anyone wanted to know… very bouncy…. I like it.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again? N-O, no, non, ie, and anything else in the world I don't know yet.

Chapter 8

Professor McGonagall shook her head and blinked 'How did he...Oh who cares!' she stomped over to the window and threw it open with so much force that it banged against the wall.

She stepped to the side and then motioned inside. "Care to join us? Or was the door not good enough for you?"

Darren frowned at her rudeness then jumped down from the ledge, crossing his arms across his chest defiantly.

Professor McGonagall grabbed his shoulder in her famous 'Crab Grip of Pain', as the children had named it, it made many students before dread being in trouble for fear of her grip.

McGonagall bristled as Darren was seemingly unaffected by it. She started to drag him towards the door "I will not stand for my class to make a mockery of! Professor Dumbledore will hear of this and you will serve detentions with me for a week!" she turned to her ogling class "And get back to work!"

There came a small knock at the door and McGonagall stopped halfway. The door opened slightly and Dumbledore popped his head in, eyes twinkling and smiling.

Darren smirked and waved at Dumbledore "Hey Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore glanced at Darren reprimandingly "Hello Darren, and if you please, call me Professor Dumbledore while you are a student."

Darren nodded "Ok Professor Dumbledore"

Dumbledore smiled at Darren then turned to McGonagall, who was currently staring wide-eyed at the boy who had not given Dumbledore the proper respect he deserves.

"Minerva?" she jerked and turned to him, stern mask back in place. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes! This young man came to my class, Through the window! He disrupted my class!" she fumed, shaking Darren every few words.

Dumbledore listened in amusement then stepped fully into the classroom and put his hands behind his back like a boy who had just put a frog in a girl's bed.

"Well, personally, I wouldn't even bother giving him a detention." McGonagall's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "I mean, This boy has such a reputation for getting into trouble that I doubt we can beat that trait out of him." he smiled knowingly at Darren who smiled misheveiously.

"But don't let that stop you from going ahead and giving him a detention, I just think it would be a waste of your time and his time." Dumbledore stood up and started out the door. "Well you must excuse me, I have some rather tasty sherbet lemons waiting for me in my office." he closed the door softly after him with a small 'click'.

There was silence for a few moments before the class broke out into a mass of whispers.

McGonagall was standing there gaping like a fish. Darren grinned at her expression and turned to face her. "So, what's my punishment?" the class silenced again and waited for her reply.

She turned to Darren and shook her head as if coming out of a dream "Well... erm... I...uh.." suddenly her features lit up and she smiled scarily. Scarily as in Harry had never seen her smile so evilly or big before. "You will not be punished with me for it would waste my time, but, you will write on piece of paper: ' I will not come to class through the window for if I do I will have to do this all over again' 10,000 times! And you must hand it to me tomorrow or else you will have to write it 20,000 times!" everyone in the class gasped or shuddered at such a horrible and impossible punishment.

Darren shrugged "That's fine with me."

Everyone in the class once again stared at him.

The bells outside the school chimed, signaling next class.

Darren looked up "Oh, time to go, ill get you that paper PROFESSOR" he smiled at her and then walked out the door. 'I guess being here for a year won't be so bad after all' he thought with a chuckle as he descended the stairs to were he heard Potions class is.

Harry's mouth was hanging open as he looked at Ron who had a similar face on.

"No bloody way..."muttered Ron.

Harry shook his head and stood up, picking up his books and heading for the door. "Come on Ron! We can't be late for first class potions! Snape will have our heads!"

Ron also shook his head and stood up, following Harry to Potions.

When they got there they saw Darren sitting towards the back of the class, feet on the table, arms crossed, and frown on his face.

'This place STINKS!' thought Darren as he rubbed his nose for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Harry, Ron and Hermione (she joined them on the way.) stood at the door. 'Why isn't he at the front with the rest of the Slytherin's?'

Suddenly they were pushed to the floor from behind.

"Out of the way. Ah! Darren!" Malfoy started to walk towards Darren who glared in his direction. "Nice to see you haven't been smothered by the Gryffindore's smell yet. Just being in he same room makes me feel like-"

"Shut up Malfoy." said Ron, temper being brought back up at being reminded whom Darren hung out with on the train.

Draco glanced over his shoulder at Ron who was dusting himself off. "Oh? And what power do you possibly have over me? A Weasley can't possibly beat a Malfoy at a duel. But I'm willing to give that a chance to change." he raised his wand and got into a fighting position, Crabbe and Goyle standing at his sides waiting for a command.

Harry and Ron pulled out their wands but Hermione tried to block their way. "No! Dont fall for it! He's just trying to get you into trouble."

"Aww... The little mudblood is trying to keep her boyfriend from being whipped. -Sigh- and you are the PERFECT couple, aren't they? The mudblood and the traitor." sneered Malfoy. "I never did like romance so lets put an end to it! Furnuncul-"Malfoy stopped the spell as Darren casually walked in between the six feuding people.

"Shan! Out of the way you fool!" Malfoy raged.

Darren raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And what will you do if I don't? Curse me?"

Malfoy glared "MOVE Shan, or I might misinterpret you as a Gryffindore mudblood lover"

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as Darren stood there in harms way, defending them!

"Then go ahead and be stupid enough to fire something at me. Go ahead. I dare you." Darren said with a smirk at Malfoy's obvious dislike at one of his followers disobeying him.

"Crabbe, Goyle, grab him and keep him out of the way, we will talk about this later Shan."

Crabbe and Goyle moved forward, grinning ear to ear in happiness to do something, cracking their knuckles.

Darren Stood there with a smile on his face 'finally, some fun!'

"Oh look, Malfoy's pet is being bad." muttered Ron under his breath. Hermione and Harry glared at him and Darren turned his head around and frowned then looked at Hermione and Harry and smirked. "I'm going to have some fun, stay out of the way.," he said so that Malfoy and his cronies couldn't hear but the other three could.

Harry nodded and moved him and Ron back a few steps.

Darren turned back to the goons in front of him. Crabbe lunged for Darren; Darren sidestepped, making Crabbe do a faceplant similar to Vancha's.

"You know, even the old fart Vancha could do better then that.," said Darren as he stared down to Crabbe.

Crabbe snarled and grabbed for his legs at the same time as Goyle grabbed for his neck.

Darren ducked and grabbed the flying Goyle around the stomach. He flipped Goyle over him so that he landed on Crabbe's back. Both the heavy boys got the wind knocked out of them and Goyle started to get up again but Darren hit him over the head so he groaned and fell back down.

Darren eyed his work and dusted off his hands of imaginary dust. He turned to the three Gryffindore's "See? Fun."

Malfoy gaped at his fallen bodyguards, then at the guy who defeated them, wand hanging limp in his hand.

Just then Darren stood up straight and grabbed Harry, Ron and Hermione, and dragged them over to were he was sitting. He sat them down in chairs then sat down in his just as Professor Snape walked in, black robes billowing.

Snape looked at the two boys on the floor and turned up his nose. "No fighting in class." And he billowed up to his desk.

"Sure, he doesn't give THEM detention." whispered Ron to Harry.

Snape waved his wand and a bunch of really complicated words went up on the board behind him.

"Today you will be making a knockout potion. It only effects creatures other than wizards, or anyone with magical blood. Its gas has the same reaction as the potion so you can't use it in school, because there's no muggle's, if it is caught being used by anyone they will have an extended detention with me. However it will knockout muggle's. It is a fast potion to make so it will be due at the end of class. Get started."

'Good thing the Dursley's are in their rooms, or else it might cause an earthquake from Dudley falling over.' Harry snickered.

Darren stared at Snape ''It only effects those without magical blood in them.' Darn It! IM one of those 'creatures'! And with my vampiric sense of smell…IM DEAD!' Darren lent forward and hit his head against the table once.' dead dead dead dead dead…'

Hermione watched as Darren stiffened at the potion's uses. She frowned and thought for a second before her eyes widened and her eyes whipped back to Darren, more specifically, his hands. She took out a ball point pen that she kept just in case, and scribbled on her hand a little note. She blew on it then glanced at Darren one last time before standing to get some ingredients.

Ron turned to Darren "I can't believe you fought off Crabbe and Goyle! I mean, no one I know can do it! You're the only one to escape them!" he flailed his arms around.

Darren looked up and gave a small smile "I was taught some martial arts when I was younger" It was true, his parents had let him join a ju jitsu class for a year until he came home from class one day with a broken ankle, and that was the end of that. Also, during his days when Crepsley was around, they had had daily practices of an ancient fighting technique that an old Japanese vampire had taught the clan.

He sighed and sat back in his seat and thought about the practices, he saw himself practicing the moves he had learned in perfect synchronization with Larten. Then just him by himself practicing in the waterfall (clothes on..pervs…) to cool himself down after a fight with Harkat. The Little Person had tried to talk to him so often about things that he just blew up. They had thrown a few punches until another Vampire had to break them up, and after Darren had not apologized to Harkat they had stopped talking to each other. Darren had wanted to be alone but the Little Person kept pushing it until he couldn't stand it anymore.

Darren sighed and stuck his hands in his sleeves and watched as the students got the ingredients of a potion that would give him a nice long nap.

Harry was cutting up some ginger root while Ron chattered away "I mean, did you see the way he just did that, then POW!" Ron thrust his hand into the air, obviously his opinion of Darren has changed drastically.

"Weasley, no 'POW's in my class." said Snape as he showed up behind them in his scary way, turning around to go sneer at Neville for his now yellow potion, when it was supposed to be a navy colour.

Darren was starting to get a little woozy from being seated so close to Hermione's cauldron and had to blink a lot to keep them from drooping.

Draco walked over to where Darren was currently splayed all over his chair.

"Why did you disobey me?" he said bluntly

Darren yawned "Why else? I'm not a slimy Slytherin like you." He said drunkenly.

Draco gaped at Darren before composing himself and sputtering "What about on the train?"

Darren smiled crookedly "Trick. Your about as sharp as a balloon, with an even bigger head." He accused, pointing at Malfoy.

"Are you insulting me?" shouted Draco

Darren gave a nod "Yup. Need to insult SOMEONE if I can't leave this place to find Leopard." He said Leopard with a growl, even half asleep he could still know when to hate.

Draco turned steadily redder "Your- You- ARRGGH!" by now everyone was watching as the boy who took out Crabbe and Goyle make Malfoy lose his cool.

"What? Trying to say something? -yawn- When you figure out what it is, tell me when I wake up, because just talking to you is making me tired." with a final yawn Darren's eyes drifted shut and he started to doze in his seat.

Silence.

Everyone was staring at Malfoy to see what he's going to do. Even Snape had stopped his taunting of Neville to listen and was shocked.

Ron and Harry were restraining giggles of mirth along with the rest of the Gryffindore's in the room.

"WWHHAAATTT?" could be heard throughout the entire castle at the moment, but Darren just continued to sleep away, dozing peacefully, slightly smiling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey! Next chappie up! -smiles- feeling impish. Like the chapter? Let me know if you want to. Even though I like to brag to everyone at school about all my review's that I love to read. Oh yes. I like reviews…..-puppy eyes-


	9. Chaos in Potions

I don't really like writing author notes right now.

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING! OWN! NOTHING! OWN! ooohhh... now the word 'own' looks funny -giggle-

Chapter 9

The Gryffindore's were trying to restrain their laughter so much that some were crying.

Snape walked over to Draco "And what are you doing Mr. Malfoy? Trying to disrupt my class?" Draco didn't say anything, his mind still trying to figure out what had just happened.

Snape glared down his nose "Go tend to your cauldron before I subtract points."

As Draco scurried away, Snape turned to the snoozing boy. He glared icily before turning back to the front of the class to watch for any chance to taunt the Gryffindore's.

Ron's face was redder than his hair and then collapsed into a fit of giggles right beside Harry.

"Really boys, its not THAT funny." but even Hermione was smiling as she said this.

"I CALL LIAR!" exclaimed Ron as he held his stomach from laughing pains.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and shook her head as she turned to her potion.

Harry stood and helped Ron up. As they turned to their potion they found it an absolute mess. In their mirth they had knocked ALL of the ginger root and since they hadn't been constantly stirring it it had turned a mucky brown colour.

"Hand in your potions and clean up your cauldrons." announced Snape from the front.

Ron and Harry looked at each other then sighed in defeat. They bottled and corked their potion and did rock, paper, scissors to see who would go and hand it in and feel the wrath of Snape's teasing.

Ron with a rock and Harry with scissors, Harry reluctantly picked up the vial and walked quickly up to Snape's desk.

Harry placed it next to the other potions and tried to get away before Snape noticed.

"Potter." came Snape's cold voice behind him.

Harry cringed and stopped dead in his tracks. 'Who hate's me up there?' he questioned as he turned around to the disgusted face of Professor Snape.

"You call THIS a potion?" he said, swirling the toxic looking liquid in the vial.

"erm...sure?" said Harry, hoping that he wouldn't have to stay for TOO long.

"No, it's an abuse of the art of potion making. Another F for you Potter. You may leave now." he dismissed Harry with a wave of his hand as he went back to grading papers.

Harry hastily went over to his books and picked them up.

He was about to leave when he saw Darren still sleeping in the chair.

Harry walked over and shook his shoulder. "Darren, come on, time for lunch "

Darren snorted and mumbled "Five more minutes Harkat..." before he fell back to sleep.

'Harkat?' Harry shook Darren's shoulder again. "Darren! Get up! Class is over!"

Darren groaned and blinked a few times. "Over?" he asked drowsily with a yawn , stretching lazily 'I'm a Prince, I shouldn't have to get up just yet! I'm royalty!' he thought with a small smile.

Darren pushed himself to his feet and followed Harry to the Great Hall.

Harry and Darren sat down opposite to Hermione and Ron just as the food appeared.

Ron dug in and shoveled as much food as he could in two seconds before he got even MORE hungry.

Harry laughed and Hermione glared disgustingly at him "Oh, you have such good manners Ronald" Hermione said sarcastically as she slowly put small amounts of food on her plate.

Harry grabbed the mashed potatoes and put some on his plate.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Darren?" asked Harry when he noticed that Darren hadn't touched anything yet.

Darren shrugged "Not really that hungry" Darren noticed the bottle with his name on it again a little ways away from him.

Ron eyed it curiously "To Darren What is it?" he tried to grab for it but was repelled by a magical shield. "Darn!"

Darren shrugged again. "I don't know, and I don't really care to find out really."

Hermione looked at the bottle with searching eyes. She frowned and nodded almost unoticingly as she went back to her meal.

Darren tucked his hands inside his sleeves "So what's the next class?"

"COMC" came the distracted, unified reply

"CONK?"

Harry shook his had and swallowed "'Care Of Magical Creatures' and just to warn you, Hagrid , the professor, thinks anything that doesn't breathe fire, is poisonous, or can amputate limbs isn't cute."

Darren nodded his head and waited until his friends finished eating before they set off for Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid was outside with a big cage covered with a black blanket.

The three student's waved as they approached, they were the first one's to class apparently.

"Hullo, were goin' to 'ave a fun class today!" exclaimed Hagrid.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him suspiciously "And WHAT exactly are we seeing today Hagrid?" questioned Hermione.

Hagrid beamed "It's a surprise!"

The cage rattled.

Hagrid ignored it and looked at Darren "Who's th' new guy?

"Oh, This is Darren, Darren, Hagrid" introduced Harry

"Nice ta meet yeh" said Hagrid, holding out one of his garbage lid size hand

Darren smiled a little and took the hand, letting it be shaken furiously.

"Same to you."

A large group of student's joined them around Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid clapped "Ok ev'ryone! I 'ave a special critter for yeh to see. But firs', "He waved his pink umbrella at the sky and a little dome surrounded the group, casting them into semi darkness.

"This critter is kinda sensitive to th' ligh' " Hagrid walked over to the cage.

"'e is very strong, an' it were hard t' get 'im settled, so these are magically stronger bars so 'e couldn't git out." He knocked on the metal through the curtain.

Darren frowned as he got a whiff of what is inside the cage. 'Is that…?'

"May I present, "He took off the blanket

Darren's eyes widened.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry its so short! But the last one was the longest I have for this story so live with it.

Cliffie, Im SOOO goin to die.

-Neko-


	10. And of course Chaos In COMC Too

Ok! (meep) I write now! I have a headache so I wont be getting this out as fast as I usually would because typing and the screen is KILLING me! -whimper- owwee...

(two day's later) Well, I'm writing again and I HAVE ANOTHER HEADACHE! Well…more like migraine…

Chap 10

"Ta da!" smiled a happy Hagrid as he pointed to the creature, or in Darren's case, enemy.

Inside the cage a figure was laying sprawled on the bottom on it's stomach. One arm was draped over its head as it groaned drowsily.

"This 'ere is a vampire!" Hagrid stated proudly, patting the cage bars.

Darren whipped his head around to stare at Hagrid with wide eyes '...vampire?' (AN:his hands are in his sleeves by the way)

The 'vampire' lifted his head up and looked at the crowd with lidded red eyes, when they landed on Darren it stopped.

The vampaneze growled and put his hands in front of himself to try and get up. "You!" he growled as he attempted to get to his feet, but fell down back onto the floor after a few seconds, panting hard.

Harry looked between the vampire in the cage and Darren, who looked fine except, he was frozen in place and his eyes were so wide he was afraid they might fall out.

"I don' 'now 'xactly 'ow 'e go' those markin's but 'es ok." said Hagrid, not noticing the Darren/vampire conflict.

Lavender and Parvati squealed and reeled back "Its ugly!" exclaimed Lavender

"eewwww!" added Parvati

Ole purple and ugly ignored them and pulled himself towards the side of his cage that Darren was at, growling to himself.

Hagrid frowned "Now now girls! Tha's not very nice!"

"Does he drink bloooodd?" asked Malfoy, drawing out the 'blood' as to spook the two girls.

"Yup, tha' 'e does!"

The Vampaneze had reached the bars and was gripping them tightly as he bowed his head and panted.

"I had ta stun 'im to git 'im 'ere, but 'e shouldn' be tha' tired!" said Hagrid, perplexed and worried about his new pet.

Darren noticed Harry's glances and fixed himself then smirked. "Yes, he look's quite ragged. Maybe his owner –cough- lord –cough- didn't take to good care of him, professor?"

The Vampaneze turned his head up and snarled "Don't talk about my lord that way you dirty scum!" he spat at Darren but it whipped by Darren, a few centimeters short.

Hagrid nodded then growled "Yes, no' many wizards take good care of their critters, sad really. Ruins even tha best of 'em"

Darren grinned at the struggling Vampaneze "Oh yes, I think this critter was messed up REAL bad. Poor things brain must have been fried, or what he had of it."

The Vampaneze stood up and lunged at the bars, reaching for Darren's throat that was a few inches away.

Smirking, Darren waved "Hiya little one! Do you need a hug?" he asked in a baby voice

The vampaneze smiled sinisterly "No, but you might. I've been sent here to deliver a message." He whispered softly enough that only people with vampire or vampaneze hearing could hear.

Darren's eyes widened 'What has Leopard now?' then a sudden thought hit him 'Im not there!'

The Vampaneze grinned "Yes, now that your gone, your only home left is now guarded by bumbling idiots and a sick Prince."

'The other Princes were sent on a mission before I left! No ones there to protect Paris!' Darren panicked and took a step back as the Vampaneze howled his laughter of triumph.

All the students turned to look at Darren and the vampaneze, who was laughing so hard that he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. "You are imbeciles! -snort- cant even protect your own base!"

Darren's fist tightened and he whipped his hand into the cage and wrapped his fingers around the Vampaneze's throat.

He flung the Vampaneze into the bars and up to his face.

"Tell me where your army is." He whispered quietly.

The Vampaneze sneered "Like im going to tell you scum!"

"TELL ME!" Darren boomed as he knocked the Vampaneze against the bars furiously.

The students all backed away one step, afraid of him. Hagrid growled "Ill 'ave none of tha' in my class boy! Put the vampire down!" he strided towards Darren but stopped as Darren turned fiery eyes on him.

"No." he said icily as he turned back to the purple face. "You are a fool." He punched the vampaneze in the head, knocking him out, and dropped him onto the ground.

Darren pivoted on his heel and looked around. 'Which way is Vampire Mountain?'

Hagrid strode up to him and grabbed his arm. "You an' me are goin' to see th' Headmaster" he growled furiously.

Darren slowly looked down to where his arm was clutched in the half giants then up to his face.

"Let me go." He said so coldly, all the students shivered.

Hagrid huffed and started to drag the boy towards the doors.

Darren glared at the hands and wretched his arm out of their grasp. He backed up a few steps then turned around and was about to run for Vampire Mountain when a voice boomed "STAY WHERE YOU ARE DARREN!"

Dumbledore strode down the hill "Stay where you are! Do not leave! I have taken care of it!"

Darren stopped and turned his head around to look at the headmaster, raising an eyebrow.

Dumbledore panted, slightly out of breath. He fixed himself and walked over to Darren "I already sent a messenger to them and they said they are armed and ready, your princes returned a few hours ago." He whispered as he walked over so the students wouldn't be suspicious of them whispering to each other.

When he reached Darren he patted him on the back and said in a fake loud voice "Its ok. I already told Professor Snape about the potion." His eyes sparkled and he walked back to the castle "AND 5 POINTS TO GRYFFINDORE FOR YOU BEING SO CONSERNED!" he added, pointing into the air like a determined man, before he was out of ear shot.

Darren let out a breath of relief and tucked his hands inside his sleeves again. He glared at the unconcious form of the vampaneze's, then grinned smugly 'Did Leopard really think I couldn't protect Vampire Mountain when I wasn't there?'

There was silence and everyone was frozen to their spots. Harry, Ron and Hermione had drawn their wands when Darren ripped his arm out of Hagrid's grasp, but they were now limp in Harry and Ron's hands. Hermione put hers back inside her robes and walked up to Darren warily.

"Darren," she began, Darren turned to look at her, tilting his head in silent question "Ill take you to your next class" she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the castle as the bells chimed. She had seen Hagrid start to get angry again and decided to get Darren away from him as soon as possible. 'How do guys survive if they cant even keep out of trouble?'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This one is short because people were yelling at me –glares at sangotaijya1-

So it twernt my fault! –points- blame her!

Anyways, enough of my 'ways to sick reviewers on sangotaijya1' scheme. Hope you all liked it! I havent had much time to write lately, and im going on a trip all over the place for the next two weeks with my mom, sister, grandma, and ,of course, sangotaijya1, who I now don't know how im going to live with her yelling at me every second to UPDATE! –sigh-

-Neko-


	11. Mmmm Cherry!

Ok, my fingers have been itching to write but I couldn't find the time, but now I do! even though you want to go blow something up on the PS2 game you rented... -sigh- yes, but the music is too happy for blowing things up! point taken

Since its really bouncy music, I think Darren and everyone should get in trouble this chappie, sound good? -puts hyper song on repeat- ahh... the wonders of repeat.

-cracks knuckles- kay, let get to it then! I will use my sadistic mind to find a tame way to pull somthing off, you just keep being hyper. OK!

Chapter 11 (Whoa 0.0 , 11...)

Hermione dragged Darren into the entrance hall "Why did you attack that vampire?" she asked as she plowed her way through a startled group of Ravenclaw's and towards the Great Hall that had just started filling up with students, eager to fill their stomach with lunch.

Darren glared silently at her mistake, feeling insulted "Well, he- IT! Was…erm…" he thought frantically for something to say.

'Ugly? Stupid? Erm…what else would you describe them as?' he thought as Hermione marched into the hall and to the Gryffindor table where she plunked him down at the table.

Darren, not noticing that they had sat down, kept the blank look on his face as he tried to think of something non vampire-ish thing to say.

Hermione looked at the stupid look on his face as he uttered incoherent things under his breath.

She rolled her eyes and knocked on his head "Hey? Your brain didn't explode from over exerting itself right?"

Darren blinked as he was hit on the head "Huh? What?"

Hermione sighed and took a cucumber sandwich off the plate in front of them and took a delicate bite "Nevermind."

Darren looked at the sandwich and felt his stomach clench uncomfortably.

He rubbed it thoughtfully 'Whenever I see food I feel like I'm going to be sick! Ugh...I hate my body…'

Sighing, he glanced around the hall. At the front table there were the usual teachers, Snape in the darkest corner, a small teacher that he had not been introduced to yet, Hagrid. He cowered slightly under the glare the giant was shooting him, then shook his head and continued his examination of the table.

'McGonagall, a lady wearing too much green, Dumbledore, the new teacher, Lupin was it? A funny looking lady with glasses too big for her face, and…huh? Wassat? Looks like a giant piece of flesh!'

Mouth slightly agape, he stared intently at the object. 'That looks suspiciously like the grotesque!'

Harry and Ron came into the hall and sat down across from Hermione and Darren.

"So…what's up?" asked Harry, attempting to get some information on what happened during class.(Ron being too busy stuffing his face)

Hermione looks up "Today, clouds"

Harry looks up to the hall's roof that was mimicking the cloudy day outside.

"That's not what I meant" Harry replied dryly

Hermione tilted her head to the side innocently "Oh? Then what were you meaning?" her eyes glittering mischievously.

"Nevermind" Harry glowered, he looked at Darren "So what's up with yo-"

Darren was staring at the head table. Harry leaned over to try to find out what he was looking at.

He lost his balance and fell with a yelp face first into the jello.

Harry lift his face out and licked his lips "Mmmm….Cherry!"

Everyone laughed, especially the Slytherins, as Harry got back into his seat and wiped off his face.

Ron spat out his food and laughed so hard that he fell off the bench, but still continued to laugh and roll on the floor.

Hermione tried to restrain her giggles behind her hand but only succeeded in giving herself hiccups.

"Harry! -hic- I'm so going to -hic- kill you!-hic-" she threatened over the laughing of the Great Hall.

Harry turned to Darren, just to see him oblivious to the noise around him.

Harry frowned and ,carefully this time, reached over the table and waved a hand in front of his face.

Darren blinked and looked over to Harry then frowned "Why is your face red?"

The Gryffindor table launched right back into laughing, some students were sent to the infirmary from loss of breath and pains from laughing too hard.

Harry sweatdropped and waved it off "Never mind that. What were you looking at?"

Darren turned back to the blob ,that was now jiggling as if laughing, and studied it pensively " I couldn't figure what that big blob of flesh coloured thing is…."

Ron, who had dragged himself back onto the bench, promptly fell off again and laughed some more.

Harry smiled and looked up at the blob "That, my friend, is my cousin."

Darrens eyes widened and he looked back at the blob 'Hey! Now I see it! So that yellow stuff on top must be the hair! And… oh…..'

"That is the biggest human I have ever seen in my entire life!" he exclaimed as he looked at Dudley, seeing the 'big blob' in a new perspective.

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed.

Ron panted from all his laughing, his face as red as his hair "Well, if that's what you think of Dudley," he offered his hand "Welcome to the group Darren!"

Darren gave a small smile and shook Ron's hand.

"Glad to finally have your approval Mr. Weasley"

Ron drew his hand back and picked up a roast beef sandwich, munching on it happily.

Hermione fixed her hair and cleaned off her rob "Did you guys hear? They are thinking of having a new class!" she rested her head on her palms as she set her elbows on the table on either side of her plate.

"Really?" inquired Harry, taking a slurp of his chicken noodle soup.

"Ya! It's Muggle sports! It would be like normal Physical Education in a Muggle school!"

Harry shook his head "I don't think I would go. I never did like the sports at my old school."

Hermione smiled reassuringly "It wont be all P.E. Dumbledore getting us as many classes that would help students against Death Eaters, so the classes would also have things like Martial Arts, Tai-Bo, Yoga, and Sword fighting!"

Harry was starting to like the sound of this.

Darren folded his hands inside his sleeves "What about football? (Soccer in England)" he sounded uninterested but inside he was really hoping they would play football. 'Its been so long.' A wave of disappointment washed over him 'But, I won't be able to play now either, now will I?'

Darren closed his eyes and remembered playing football with his friends 'Heh, times sure have changed. Now I cant even touch another person without the possible threat of hurting them'

He clenched his hands 'I wish I was like that again. I wish I could go and do normal things with normal HUMAN people.'

The vision of him in his first fight with the Vampaneze, running into the fray of Vampires and Vampanzes and spiders, HIS spiders. He opened his eyes ad stared solemnly at the table.

'But, it was all my fault, I have no one to blame but myself. I could have said no, I could have lived like Darren Shan, normal boy in a normal world.'

Looking at his new allies,

'No,' he corrected himself 'my friends.'

He looked at the smiles on their faces

' Ya, my friends. Who will be there for me.'

A sudden thought came to his mind.

'Will they be there for me? Will they risk their own lives for me? But I don't want that! I don't want them to put themselves in dangers way. I've lost so many to them being in danger, let it be from death or from protecting them by keeping them FROM death.'

Mentally shaking his head he tuned back into the conversation.

"So Muggle children run around in circles, throw things and chase each other?" questioned a perplexed Ron

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "Yes Ron. "

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, its almost time for History" said Hermione

Harry and Ron groaned.

Darren looked to each of them "What?"

Ron banged his head against the table. "The teacher is the most boring person in the world! He woke up one day and went to class and didn't even notice that he left his body behind!"

Darren raised an eyebrow.

"Come on," Harry sighed "Better get it over with now. We will suffer through it and then celebrate the ending with an ear lashing from Hermione.

Hermione glared at them and said crossly "They fall asleep leaving me to do their notes."

Ron pointed a finger at her "Yes, BUT. You always are the bestest friend we have by letting us copy it."

Hermione glowed at the compliment "Ya, I suppose so. I don't know what you would do without me." She walked off down the hall.

Ron and Harry stifled laughs as they followed, Darren in the middle with a small smile on his lips, the truest smile in months.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry bout the lack of chapters, I just had major road blockage until one P.E. class when we were playing lacrosse and I thought 'Hey! This would be great in one of my fanfictions!'. Im kinda weird that way, I think of school as my second home and the students as my family. They make me happy (cause sometimes their so stupid its funny. One of the guys got hit in between the legs with a lacrosse ball the same day I thought of the P.E. thing. And today someone got hit in the forehead with an eraser. -sigh- yep, my school is messed up, but one day could be turned into a comedy video, my band teacher said he was going to tape the classes because of everything that goes on. Like one time, we were practicing resting positions before a song. The trumpets as my teacher says "It was: proper, proper, proper, Hitman" and did the pose. ) so life is like jellybeans: all different kinds, all make you hyper.

-Neko-


	12. Findings

Ok. Another really weird mood here. I'm listening to the Inuyasha background songs and it's on a fight scene music so, like, I can almost see a battle of some sort starting in front of me. Anyone watch Inuyasha? If you do, imagine Sango in her fighting outfit walking into battle. THATS WHAT I SEE! Its spooky...except it is like, everyone! Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Darren Shan , Harkat, Debbie, Alice, Vancha, Evra, everyone from the Cirque, All the vampires, Mika, Arrow, all the vampirites, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, The weasleys, all the order, and all the 'good guys' at Hogwarts! All walking into battle (Darren, Inuyasha and Harry in front looking cool first of course tho tee-hee)

And now that I look at all the names, thats a LOOONG list! More than 18!ok, BIG chappie here!

And so you guys know, im workin on it! The chapters are like big rocks with the chappie in the middle, I gotta keep chippin away till its done! So it will take me while, im not used to dead lines.

Chap 12

They walk out of History class, three bleary eyed and one steaming.

"I don't see why your so mad 'Mione" mumbled Ron as they stumbled after her.

"Hmph!" Hermione turned up her nose and marched up the stairs.

Darren blinked to clear his eyes of the foggy haze. Unlike Ron and Harry who actually looked like they had fallen asleep, he was perfectly normal looking, unless you looked at his hair that was sticking out at odd angles.

"You think you guys can slack off while I do the work all the time? What do you think I am? YOUR SLAVE?" she bellowed from the top set of stairs to the boys below her, hanging over the edge of the moving staircase threateningly.

They grimaced and Harry looked up apologetically "Were sorry Hermione! We didn't mean to make you do so much work!"

"Ya!" included Ron "We just thought you liked doing it!"

Hermione fired a glare down at them and turned up her nose as she stomped into the common room as her voice echoed from the portrait "If you even THINK about trying to get me to give you my notes you can guess again! Ill put the worst hex I can think of on my papers! And it won't be pretty!"

Ron winced "And I bet she could think of some pretty bad ones too!"

They walked into the common room to find that Hermione had gone up into the girl's dormitory.

Ron fell into the plush chair with a huff as Darren and Harry set up their homework at the table to the side under a window.

Harry grabbed his quill and started on Snape's homework.

Darren put all the normal homework in front of him and put McGonagall's out of the way, starting on trying to remember the history lesson he blankly stared through.

Harry glanced at Professor McGonagall's homework that she gave Darren then back down at his paper, scribbling madly "How are you ever going to get that finished by tomorrow?"

Darren shrugged absently and unconsciously tickled his nose with the feather end causing him to sneeze. 'Damn, DONT TAP NOSE!' putting down a few more words before hitting a difficult part, pausing briefly to think., quill sneaking up and hitting his nose again, making him sneeze... again.

"Damn quill..." muttered Darren as he rubbed his nose.

Harry chuckled and they continued their homework.

After about an hour Ron got bored and retired to the boys common rooms for the night with a sleepy "G'night"

Harry let out a relieved breath as he stacked all his homework up and put it to the side "Done."

Darren pointed to the pile of papers beside him without looking up from the paper he was scribbling on "I was done about half an hour ago."

Harry snorted "ya, well, not all of us can put a book with 30 pages in it into 15 paragraphs on how a boomslang sheds its skin!" he stretched and yawned.

"Well, I'm going to bed, see you in the mornin' "he stumbled up the stairs and went into their bedroom.

Darren paused in his writing until he heard the door close and Harry collapse in his bed.

Glancing around the now empty room he put more ink in the quill "Finally! Time for some of these vampiric powers of mine to come in handy!"

He took out a pile of papers from his stack and slowly wrote on the paper 'I will not come to class through the window for if I do I will have to do this all over again' and examined it.

'Ya, I think that's what she said to write.'

This time he wrote it so fast that to the human eye, it looked as though it had appeared there as if by 'magic'.

Darren grinned evilly and continued down the paper that was full in a matter of seconds.

Darren smirked "Oh ya, this will be too easy."

For the next ten minutes Darren filled up the papers and counted them.

"9,996, 9,997, 9,998, 9,999, 10000!" he hurriedly stacked the papers together and set them beside his other homework.

'Good, now that that's out of the way, I can explore the castle!' he stood and brushed the wrinkles out of his robe, sauntering over to the portrait hole and opening carefully as not to wake the Fat Lady.

Darren listened intently but only heard the distant sounds of a cat and a shuffling man a few floors down.

He walked calmly down the halls, glancing out the windows and into classrooms.

Walking down the moving staircases he stepped onto the cool stone flooring of the entrance hall.

To his left was the Great Hall, in front of him was the doors of the great castle and too his left was a curious arch leading into darkness.

Darren furrowed his brows and walked towards the arch, stepping through he started down the stairs, running his claws along the wall beside him silently.

At the bottom was a room with a single picture of a green snake, coiled and poised to strike him.

"What are you doing here?" it hissed, eyeing him skeptically.

"Looking" Darren said simply, listening hard he heard the sounds of soft snoring and muttering.

The snake studied him, tongue flicking out thoughtfully every few seconds.

"Are you full?"

Darren turned to the snake curiously "Full?"

The snake bobbed its scaly head "Are you full? Have you full vampire blood?"

Darren glared at the snake "Why do you ask me this?"

the snake rolled its red eyes "Those of full vampire blood are welcome in the Slytherin common room" the snake said as if it were a stupid question.

Darren raised an eyebrow "I am of full blood."

The snake bobbed its head again and hissed tauntingly "I sense you are not of this house? Yet you are cunning and sly, why is it that you are a Gryffindore?"

Darren snorted "Ya, like I would like to be in the same house as that selfish brat Malfoy"

The snake nodded "Ah, yes. It is sad that children have changed, from cunning and sly to dark and sneaky. Sneaky never good." The snake looked at Darren with knowing eyes "But your sneaky, 'tis good sneaky. I will allow you entrance to this common room."

Darren grinned "And may I ask you your name?"

The snake gave a toothy grin "My name, not many have asked me this. My name, young one, is Lyg"

SNEAKY! I LOVE THAT WORD!

Lyg means Fox in elven. I didnt think that the ame 'Snake' or 'Pure' was cool enough so i made his name up from somthing sneaky, sly and cunning. Cause, if anyone hasnt guessed yet, Lyg is a REAL slytherin (or at least what I think Salazar was like)

Ok, not a long chapter, but I thought that since you guys are pretty much groaning "WHY? WHY HASN'T SHE UPDATED YET?" well, heres a chapter that just came out of nowhere (like the rest of this story)


	13. Midnight Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own

Chap 13

Lyg opened the door and Darren stepped through.

Looking around, he noticed the dark feel of the place as the portrait closed off the light to the hall.

The Slytherin common room was, expectantly, covered in silver and green. The fire was dim and the only light was black torches every so often on the wall.

Darren quietly stepped forward, using his vampire stealth to seem as though a shadow on the wall.

He saw, as in the Gryffindore tower, that there was two staircases, each probably leading to the dormitories.

Stalking over the forest green carpet, Darren scanned the room.

'I wonder…' Darren turned and climbed up the stone stairway to the boy's dormitory.

The halls were dark and the glow from the lanterns made shadows on his face as he moved down the hall, stopping at the door labeled 'Seventh Year'.

Gently grabbing the door, he turned the knob and opened the door without a sound.

Stepping into the sleeping quarters of Draco Malfoy, Darren put on his unemotional mask and stalked over to the side of Mr. Malfoy's bed.

He spotted Draco's trunk and slinked over to it, opening the trunk.

Pushing aside the clothes, he spotted multiple Dark Arts items.

Keeping his unemotional mask, he picked up the items and closed the trunk, walking over to the bed.

Staring icily at the boy in front of him, he reached over with the hand not holding the items and flicked Draco in the middle of the eyes.

The boy sat up with a yelp, hand going to where the painful flick had come.

"Ow! What the-" he was cut off when he noticed a shadowy figure standing at the end of his bed.

Grabbing his wand he pointed it at the stranger.

"Who are you?" glaring; though his eyes flickered in fear.

Darren grinned "An 'old friend' you might say." Disguising his voice to be deeper than it actually was, sounding more frightening and sinister.

"Get out of my room!" Draco climbed out of his bed, wand trained on the shadowy figure.

"I will do no such thing. I had something I must clear up." Darren held out his hand of dark objects "I suppose these are yours?"

Draco gaped at them for a second before his face burned with fury "Where did you get those?"

"I'll take that as a yes. I overheard that you were intending to put them in Mr. Potters luggage to make life hectic for all of us."

Draco glared and sneered "The little prat deserves it too! He wants everything given to him and he uses his family's death as an excuse to get it! He complains and whines about his poor little life but he doesn't think that others might have just as bad, maybe worse, than him." Draco promptly shut his mouth 'I almost let too much out that time.'

Darren caught the comment and stored it away for further contemplating "Have you looked into his life? Have you been in his head and experienced it yourself? No one has the right to judge if they don't know everything, and since no one knows everything, no one should judge another."

Darren stared into Draco's eyes with pity "Then again, since no one really knows about someone else entirely, then appearances can be mistaken. Masks are common Draco, as you may know."

Draco flinched slightly.

"Before making assumptions, try to look past another's mask and find their true self before throwing around such accusations, for not all is as it seems."

Darren threw the dark items on Draco's bed "I would think you would rethink your decision in their use, even their existence. I leave you now, but think about what I have told you. Because," Darren turned towards the door "It may mean someones life one day."

Darren whirled around and bolted forwards and breathed on Draco's face, knocking the boy unconscious.

Darren put the boy back on the bed and tucked him in, moving the dark items back into his bag; Darren turned and exited the dorms and back to the Gryffindore tower.

69696969696969696969

Harry woke up and stretched.

He stood and got dressed, waking up the sleepy Ron, they headed downstairs.

"Why does breakfast start so early in the day?" whined Ron as they trekked down the stairs.

"Because then it would be called Lunch Ron" Harry chuckled.

Ron looked about the room and saw a figure lying on the couch by the fire.

He pointed at the figure "Who's that?"

Harry looked over and shrugged, they made their way over to the person's side to see the blue cloak of Darren's rising and falling softly.

They walked over to him; Harry glanced over to the table that held a large pile of papers on it 'Must have stayed up all night finishing it.'

Ron ambled over and poked Darren's arm lightly.

Darren continued to sleep away, oblivious to the world.

Ron poked harder but Darren just snorted and rolled over.

Ron turned to Harry with a questioning glance to which Harry just shrugged and folded his arms over his chest, smirking.

Ron poked Darren's side this time, making the boy twitch.

Grinning evilly, Ron poked again a few times.

Darren groaned and rolled onto his back, hands lying on top of his chest as he slept soundly.

Ron put his face close and poked Darren's side again.

The reaction was immediate, Darren, unconsciously, lifted one of his hands and slapped Ron in the face.

Ron stumbled back and fell on his bum, rubbing his sore nose.

Harry erupted into a fit of giggles, holding his stomach.

Hermione stumbled down the stairs from the girls dorm sleepily "What? Whad I miss?" she yawned.

Harry pointed to Ron, covering his snorts behind one of his hands, tears leaking out from his eyes.

"He slapped me." Ron said dumbfoundely, staring at Darren who lay blissfully ignorant on the couch.

Hermione smiled "Finally." And sauntered out of the common room.

Ron stuck his tongue out at her back and stood up, glaring at Darren.

"Well fine. If he doesn't want breakfast, he can stay here." And Ron hurried out of the common room after Hermione.

Harry was torn between waking the boy or leaving. 'Well, he probably was up all night so I'll let him sleep."

Harry exited the common room and walked down the stairs.

His scar twinged slightly and he rubbed it irritably. "Ya ya, your having a bad day, we all do. Live with it Moldie!'

Harry's eye glazed over as he remembered his dream from the night before.

Flashback A purple face with red eyes glistened in the light of the fire across from a snakelike man with red eyes, no lips and slits for a nose.

"What do you mean he wont accept?" red eyes livid.

The purple face hardened "My lord says he needs more proof of your loyalty."

"What do I have to do to get your Lords support?" the snakelike mans teeth clenched.

The purple faced man looked around furtively "There is something you could do. To ensure that you are loyal."

The snakelike man leaned forward in interest.

The purple faced man leaned in, the fire making shadows dance across his face. "Do not kill Harry Potter."

Harry fell to the ground with a grunt.

'What the-'

Harry looked beside him where Neville lay sprawled on the ground.

"Sorry Harry!" standing and stooping to help Harry up.

"Its ok Neville." Dusting off his pants Harry walked into the Great Hall "I was spaced out anyways."

Neville smiled and sat at the table.

Harry walked further down and sat beside Hermione, Ron sitting across from him.

"Hi Harry, I thought you got lost for a while there." Said Ron in between mouthfuls.

Harry loaded his plate up with waffles, smothering it in butter than putting icing sugar on top.

Hermione bounced in her seat and clapped happily.

Ron raised an eyebrow "What are you doing?"

Hermione frowned at him than smiled "We start P.E. today!" (AN: -cowers- Who could ever look forwards to PE?)

Ron perked up "Really?"

"Ya! Each class goes once every other day for one class." A thoughtful look passed over her face "Though, I have no clue where we are going or how we are getting there."

Ron's jaw dropped sarcastically "What? The great Hermione not knowing something? THE WORLD MUST BE COMING TO AN END! I will now faint dramatically" he faints dramatically.

Hermione kicks Ron's foot "Oh, Stop it Ron! I was just wondering!" she huffs but Harry could see her smile.

696969696969696969

-Sighs- I'm too happy to write a really good plot right now. And more sad news, my headphones are dying do now only one ear works sometimes.

Well, I'm starting something. At the end of all my chapters I'm going to put a riddle. You can try to answer them in your reviews or just have something to think about while I'm trying to update!

Riddle:

With pointed fangs it sits in wait,

With piercing force its doles out fate,

Over bloodless victims proclaiming its might,

Eternally joining in a single bite.

What am I?

I found this one funny because of one of the characters in this story! It's not what you think it is!

-Neko-


	14. Physical Education

Answer: A STAPLER! –pouts- but someone spoiled it earlier than I expected. –shrugs- oh well!

I found a really funny fanfic on Darren Shan! Its called The Chatroom by Darth Vyper ! You should check it out after you read this chapter!

Chapter 14

Darren's eye fluttered and he sat up with a groan, rubbing his temples.

"Ow…headache from hell…. must have stayed up too late last night" Darren ran his fingers through his brown hair and stood up.

Reaching his hands into the air he cracked his back and yawned. Rotating his shoulders, he did his routine stretches and walked out of the common room. Light streamed in from the colourful windowpanes.

Darren stood on one of the stone staircases as it moved through thin air.

Glancing over the side and down the long column to where the students of Hogwarts were going to breakfast.

'That would be fun to jump down.' The image of Mr. Crepsley falling to his death on stakes ablaze with fire popped into his brain.

Darren shook his head as everything around that image blurred then righted itself. He blinked and sighed, stepping off the staircase and descending to the main floor where he found Harry, Ron and Hermione chatting happily.

He sat beside Ron and tucked his hands into his sleeves, listening to their conversation.

"Oh! Hi Darren! Better hurry up and eat, class starts in a few minutes." Said Hermione brightly, a bit too brightly for his tastes.

Darren shook his head "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Hermione frowned "Darren! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You have to have something." She piled some eggs on his plate.

Darren looked at the eggs and his stomach turned. He sat back a bit further and frowned "No thank you. I'm fine, really."

Quickly changing the subject Darren said, "Where do we go for first class?"

Hermione looked at him disapprovingly but answered "Outside in the courtyard, but don't think I'm going to forget about this Darren." She stood and waited for them to finish before they headed out to the courtyard.

There was already an excited crowd gathered in the courtyard, eager to get going. Unfortunately for them, this class was a Slytherin/Gryffindor class and the day was already looking hot. Hot, competitive, cranky Slytherins and Gryffindors were not a good combination. Already there looked to be some spats, Gryffindors on one side and Slytherins on the other.

The four of them walked over to where Neville and Seamus were standing.

"Hey guys, got here early too?" greeted Neville.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see this place! Just think, a muggle school!" Ron exclaimed and Harry looked at him shrewdly.

"You just sounded like your dad."

Ron frowned "No I didn't."

"Yes you did" Harry smiled mockingly.

Ron's ears turned red "No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

They were cut off when Professor Tom walked in. They had hired him specially for he had a career as a teacher in a Muggle school, even though he was a wizard. He had spiky brown hair and was rather tall, with twinkling blue eyes; Hermione swooned as he walked in.

"Hello everyone!" his American accent evident "I will be your new P.E. teacher! You can call me Tom. Has everyone turned in their sheets?"

All the students nodded their heads; if they had signed up they had to get a parent signature to go. Darren had swindled Dumbledore to sign for both Harry and himself.

"Great! Now, can all of you pick a random portkey from the far table. You will be transported to a large room. Do not leave the room. I repeat, do not leave the room. You'll scare the muggles even before they see you in gym strip if they see you in robes. That, or you'll be laughed at till the end of the year. "

They stared at him strangely before making their way to a long table with various knick-knacks on it.

Harry reached out and grasped a feather, holding it out to the others; he looked on the table where the words 'Turntable' were written.

"Ok, hold onto this and don't let go." He told Darren, as he had never traveled by portkey before.

Darren eyed it but held on anyways "Why?"

Harry smiled "Because if you don't, you could end up somewhere else!"

Darren gripped the feather a little harder; he had only been gently resting his fingers on it before. Rona and Hermione reached forward and grasped the feather as Harry said "Turntable."

The world dissolved into swirls of colour as they went flying into the air.

Darren's eyes widened as Hermione frowned "We must be going somewhere far away! It usually doesn't take this long!" she shouted over the wind.

They landed in a large room with wood floors with lines running across them. A large blue bee was in the middle as well as on the walls. Large blue doors were situated all around the room and noises ranging from yells and laughter to crashes and droning of teachers.

They looked around while the rest of their classmates showed up.

Hermione scowled at the scuffmarks on the floor and graffiti on the chalkboard that wrote "Welcome to Spring Valley!" with doodles on it.

"Not very respectful of their school are they?"

Harry shook his head "My school was worse."

As Mr. Tom appeared, he clapped "Ok, does anyone here know how to transfigure his or her robes into gym strip?"

Hermione waved her hand in the air while everyone else kept his or her down.

Mr. Tom pointed to her "Great! You can help me give everyone gymstrip! Ok everyone! Take off you robes and put them at your feet!" he walked off to the Slytherin side and started to change their clothes into white T-shirts and green shorts.

Hermione took out her wand and started to change their clothes into white T-shirts with red shorts as not to be like the Slytherins.

She walked over to Darren and motioned for his cloak. Darren moved to remove it when he remembered all his weapons under his cloak. Before leaving, he had equipped himself with his favorite sword (which was conveniently shrunk and put on a necklace for him by Dumbledore for him to carry around) multiple throwing knives and shurikens (gifts from Vancha), and vials of human blood for emergencies. It surprised him that he didn't jingle when he walked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow "Darren? Your cloak please?"

Darren shook his head "I will not be participating today."

She frowned "But-" Darren cut her off.

"Sorry Hermione."

She shook her head and sighed "Well, it's your problem when Mr. Tom sees you…"

An indignant yell was heard and they looked over to Malfoy who was wearing a gold T-shirt and red shorts with a joker hat the had a little sign coming out of it advertising "Gryffindor rules!"

"What was that for!" he yelled at Mr. Tom, the sign bobbing on his head.

Tom raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously "Oh! Did you say Gryffindor sucks? I'm sorry, I was just trying to help you with advertising you opinion." He fixed the gymstrip and walked away, whistling.

He stopped when he saw Darren, sticking out like a sore thumb in the sea of white and red.

"Why don't you have gym strip Mr…..?"

"Darren Shan, I will not be participating in P.E. this year, I have a medical problem and it would endanger my health if I engaged in physical activities." He echoed, Dumbledore and himself had gone over this many time and agreed on this excuse for his in-activity.

"I still don't know…"

"Here is a letter from the Headmaster." He handed Mr. Tom the letter and he quickly skimmed over it before nodding and handing it back.

"Very well, you should sit over there on those benches then and watch since your going to be here anyways."

Darren walked over to the bench and sat down, crossing his arms and leaning back against the beige wall.

"Alright, now that you are all properly furnished, you will now have to suffer through the rules!" everyone groaned. "Ya, well, you have to have them, even though I wish I didn't have to do tell you this rubbish, although I would happily give up my job and live as a hobo for the rest of my life for your entertainment, id prefer not. Rule number one! You cannot use your wands under ANY circumstances, well, unless you're about to be killed by Death Eaters…Rule Number two! Same rules apply as at school so I shouldn't have to say them again because your teachers obviously already pounded them into your brain. So, Rule number two!" he points and stares at them all seriously. "You have to have fun. Ah!" holds up his hand, cutting off Hermione "It's a must! You MUST have fun and you MUST…" he smiles "Show these Muggles that even though your 'out of town poor folk' you can still kick some can."

The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins beamed slightly in pride.

"You will always be in the same class as the people your about to meet, so, try to be nice." The Slytherins sneered at the thought of being nice to a Muggle.

He picked up a walkie-talkie and said "I'm ready for you guys now. Bring 'em in!"

One of the far doors opened and kids their age piled in, chatting, some looking at them curiously but otherwise they were quite lax about there being almost fifty new students in their gym.

A medium sized man walked through them as they sat down on the opposite side of the Bee on the floor, opposite side of where the Hogwarts students were standing uncomfortably as they hadn't been in something that shows this much skin a in a long time.

Mr. Tom motioned for them to sit as he turned to the other P.E. Teacher.

"Garter!" they exchanged a manly hug and the man in front of Mr. Tom smiled. He had sandy blonde hair and even bluer eyes than Mr. Tom. He was as tall as most of the students and had on the long Shorts and baggy T-shirt that his students had on.

Garter picked up the whistle around his neck and gave it a short blast. The students quieted and looked up at them, a group of girls were still chattering away. Tom and Garter stared at them till they froze and looked over their shoulders timidly.

"Thankyou. Now, I would like to welcome the students of Hogwarts to Spring Valley High." He lifted his hands in a flourish and the room remained silent. He looked over his shoulder and gave his class a look.

The Spring Valley group cheered and whooped.

"First thing today! Garter Ball!" he announced and more loud cheering from the Spring Valley side, this time louder and more excited.

Garter turned to his class and stage whispered "Take it easy on them guys. Remember, they have never played this before."

The spring Valley group grinned evily, some even chuckled before Garter continued.

"Garter ball was named after a very special person," a girl shook her head and a boy rolled his eyes at their teacher "So it's a very special game."

"Garter!" one of the girls on the Spring Valley side yelled out.

Garter held out his hands in surrender "Ok Ok! Its Dodge Ball with a twist to it. Any one ever played Dodge Ball before?" the Hogwarts side remained silent but some hands went up, including Harry and Hermione's.

'If you count your cousin throwing balls at you in grade two and calling it Dodge Ball as playing it before…' Harry thought sourly.

"Ok, so this is new for most of you. There are separate equal teams that throw rubber balls at each other, or in our case, vinyl filled with cotton. You cant pass this line, " he points to the blue line on the floor separating the Gym in half "or you have to go to the wall" he points to the two walls on either side. "When you get hit this means your out and you have to go to the wall. If someone catches a ball, they can choose someone from the wall to come back into play. If your out you cant get anyone else out. But if you get hit in the face or below the belt "many boys on the Spring Valley side grimaced "your still in the game. But this is where it's different from Dodge Ball; there are three balls on each side with cones balanced on top. Your goal is to knock them off before the other team does; first one to knock all the opposite teams cones off the balls wins. Simple as that. There is also nets that are in the middle, you cant move then further back than this red line." he points to red lines on either side of the blue line. "Any questions?"

Hermione's hand went up "What if you accidentally walk into your own cone?"

Garter smiled "Than its down, you cant touch it once its down."

The Spring Valley side grumbled.

Garter looked around "Any more questions? None? Good. Lets get started! Spring Valley! Go get the cones, nets, the balls!"

The Spring Valley group stood and some ran over to one of the doors, going in and grabbing the said objects while some stood in groups while walking towards one of the walls. Yellow balls were poured in the center and the nets and cones were set up.

Tom pointed to one of the walls opposite of the one the Spring Valley students were leaning against "That's our wall. Go and line up against the wall, at least one part of you must be touching the wall. Do Hogwarts proud guys!"

Some of the Hogwarts students looked nervous while some, like Ron, looked anxious.

Garter walked over to where Darren was sitting and reached up to a panel Darren had just noticed. Unlocking it, he opened the panel and inside was a stereo system, he put his finger on play and his other hand held the whistle up.

"Everyone ready?" he yelled.

He blew the whistle and pressed play.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yay! Chappie done! I was reading HPATV for reference when I noticed that I said that my headphones weren't working. I got new ones like a month ago! So I got on it and busted my butt to get this one out. Since someone guess my riddle last time and said that I should check to see if someone had already heard that one before I'm going to put two!

Riddles:

Why do scuba divers fall backwards out of a boat?

How many letters in the Alphabet?

-Neko-


	15. Home

Chapter 15

Loud blaring music poured from the speakers and Darren winced, tuning out the music to watch the game as it started

They all charged forward and claimed some of the yellow balls. Ron threw one at a boy on the other side, but he ducked and returned fire, hitting Ron in the arm. Ron grumbled and walked back to the wall and slumped against it. "Stupid ball, stupid muggles and their stupid games..." A ball flew through the air in a large arc and beaned Ron on the head.

Harry darted around the other players and balls aimed at him, snatching balls away and aiming shots at their cones. His side was loosing players drastically and the Spring Valley kids were getting lazy, chatting amongst themselves and shifting from foot to foot to dodge the balls by centimeters mockingly. Harry shot a ball for the far right cone and it passed between the legs of some chatting girls, knocking one of their cones down. "Yes!" Ron yelled, pumping his fist into the air "Nice shot Harry!" The girl glared and him and made her way over to the middle cone to join with two other girls to form a wall between Harry and the other cone.

Seamus, struck by a bout of glee from the point, ran to the front, hucking a ball at one of the more greasy looking kids and hitting him in the shoulder. The boy glared at him and swore, making his way back to the wall but pacing behind the line.

Ducking and shrieking at the near misses to her head, Hermione dodged around the balls.

"Heads!" called a voice and Hermione looked up. A ball flew at her face and she put up her hands to sheild it, squeezing her eyes shut. The soft sound of air and the feel of plastic made Hermione open her eyes, the ball had wedged itself in between her two arms and missing her face by millimeters.

"Get someone out!" yelled Tom and Hermione pivoted on her heal, racing to the back of the crowd where she tossed the ball to Ron.

"Thanks 'Mione! Nice catch!" thanked Ron as he raced back out onto the court.

Hermiones cheeks turned pink as she walked back into the chaos.

The boy who Seamus got out glared as the Hogwarts students held strong and protected their cones. Darren watched as an evil smile, not unlike Steves, came across his face as he yelled for someone. A small boy the Darren hadnt seen before darted out from the crowd and up to the boy. They discussed something with lots of pointing and smiles before the small boy disappeared back into the crowd.

'Thats going to be trouble.' thought Darren as he watched his friends play the game dejectedly. It looked like fun.

Harry ran to the front of the crowd to grab a ball when a small boy ran to the front of the crowd in front of him. Their eyes locked and the boy glared at him, turning to face him with a ball in each hand. Harry straightened his back and stared back, his muscles tense and ready to spring at the slightest movement. Harry ducked to dodge a ball and the boy threw his ball at Harrys torso. Arching his back, Harry felt the ball pass close to his skin through the thin t-shirt and returned fire at the boy but missing by inches as he leapt away. They ran back into the crowd and Harry tossed a ball to a red faced Ron, he was sweating profusely and was smiling like a cat chasing a mouse.

"This Garter Ball is fun!" Ron shouted over the pounding music and shouting students.

"Not as fun as Quidditch though!" Harry answered, he prefered flying to dodging balls from past expereinces as a child and the game of 'Dodgeball'.

Someone from the Spring Valley side fired a ball in between the legs of Lavender and knocked down one of their cones at the same time someone else knocked down the far left cone, leaving only the middle cone left.

Ron roared in anger and charged forward intent on taking out at least one of the other players. A girl from the other team aimed a shot for Ron chest...but it hit a bit lower and Ron went down with a squeek. Harry ran to his side and with Seamus' help, pulled him over to the bench where Darren was sitting tall and fresh looking compared to the rest of them.

"Ouch, that has got to hurt." commented Darren as they leaned him against the wall.

"Heh, no kidding. Poor bloke wasnt even out for five minutes!" laughed Seamus.

As they left a ball came sailing for Darrens head, he whipped out a hand and caught it, relishing in the squishyness before gently rolling it back into the court.

Garter walked over and stood beside Darren "So, why arent you playing?"

Darren continued to watch the game but answered "I have a medical condition."

"What kind of condition?" Garter questioned, staring down at the pale boy beside him. He seemed healthy, what could possibly be wrong with him?

Darren paused for a moment, they hadnt gone over that. "I have really bad asthma." he said coming up with an answer that most people at his old school used to get out of P.E. Had he been told that he would be using it to get out of P.E. a few years ago, he would have laughed in their faces, he loved this class.

"Well, you could at least try. It wouldnt hurt to give it a go." Garter urged, he hated seeing kids sitting on the sidelines.

"No thank you." Darren hoped that he would drop the subject, he really did want to play but the guilt of hurting someone was much stronger.

"Come on, there's only ten minutes left! You should go."

Darren sighed and shook his head "No, im sorry, but it would endanger my health."

The teacher sighed, he couldnt put one of his students in danger. "Ok, maybe you could try next class?"

Darren nodded absently "Ya, sure. Maybe."

Draco nearly shrieked as a ball nearly missed his head "You buffoons! Do your job and protect me already!" he hissed at his two luggish bodyguards.

Crabbe turned to look at him and got hit in the backend, sending him to the wall.

"Argh! Cant you two do anything right?" Draco raged, irritated at the lowly muggle game. Goyle attmepted to catch a ball with his clublike hands but fumbled and it dropped to the ground, sending him to the wall as well and leaving Draco defenseless.

Draco 'eeped' and covered his head and ran around the court, dodging balls and pushing people in the way of balls that couldnt be dodged. His face turned red, he couldnt hold it in any longer, "Ahhhhh!!!!" he yelled as he ran from side to side of the court, his hands waving wildly in the air.

The Hogwarts students looked at Draco and laughed, but their distraction cost them the game and the Spring Valley kids knocked down their last cone.

Ron blinked blearily "Did...did we win?" he asked weakly.

Darren shook his head "No, we just lost and now we are leaving."

The Spring Valley kids went into their changerooms and to their next classes. Mr. Tom blew his whistle and signalled for everyone to follow him once the last of the Spring Valley students left. Harry and Hermione walked over and helped Ron stand as he walked stiffly over to the group.

Darren stood and a wave of dizzyness clouded his vision, he staggered and fell to his knees. His stomach clenched and he rushed to the boys changeroom and into one of the stalls.

Harry turned around to see Darren rush into the boys changeroom. "Um...guys? I'll be right back, ok?"

They nodded and joined the group of students already being given their portkeys to go home. Harry pushed the door open and walked into the changeroom. There were stalls on the right and benches on the left. He heard retching from the stalls and knocked on the door with feet under it.

Darren gasped and caught his breath. "Y-yes?"

He frowned "Darren, its me, Harry. Are you alright?" Darren never sounded so uncomposed. What was wrong?

Darren wiped his face and stood up flushig the toilet and unlocking the door. "Yes, im ok now. Thank you."

He walked over to the sinks and washed his hands "I think it was the bacon this morning, i guess it didnt agree with me." he dried his hands and walked out of the changeroom.

Harry grunted and followed. Darren hadnt eaten anything this morning, so how could that be it? Somethings going on with him. He's hiding something.

They found the others outside and grabbed a pencil stub portkey home.

Darren skipped lunch and went up to the dormitories to lie down, saying that he wasnt feeling good.

He crawled into bed and curled up under the bedsheets, fearing to move lest he throw up again. This sickness, he knew, was from not drinking any human blood, or any at all, for a long time. He closed his eyes and sighed. How he wished he wasnt here, not only at Hogwarts, but on this Earth at all. His existance was damned to either die or lose himself to evil and destroy the world. Such thoughts plauged his subconsicious and his stomach gave an uncomfortable roll, Darren detested his own presence. He used to be able to turn to Annie when everyone else wasnt listening and she helped him through. She wasnt there now though, he was dead to her. He was truely alone.

'Maybe, if I stay here long enough, I'll just waste away. But no, i have to get revenge on...on my friends ive lost ever since this has started.'

A single lone tear slid down his cheek as he closed his eyes and thought about his friends.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Great hall eating sandwhiches. Actually, Ron was eating lots of sandwhiches, Harry was nibbling on one and Hermione wasnt eating at all.

"Hermione?" Questioned Harry, wasnt she just saying how hungry she was?

"Huh? Oh, i was just thinking. Dont you think Darrens been acting a little..strange?"

Ron snorted "That blokes got somethin' a little haywire up here." he pointed to his eat and took another bite of his fourth sandwhich.

Hermione glared and him and continued "I mean, he never eates anything. He didnt participate in the game today, apparently he dosent sleep much, judging by the bags under his eyes. And he acts too cold and serious, no offence to you Harry, but he acts like there's a burden on him like you do."

Harry shrugged "None taken. When I left you guys though, back at the school? I was following Darren, he got sick in the changerooms then shrugged it off as the bacon. I dont know about you guys, but i didnt see him eat anything."

"He's probably just got some kind of cold or somthin' like that. We can get Madam Pomfrey to give him something for it and he'll be better. You guys are digging too deep into this." Ron argued, still a little sketchy about Darren.

They turned back to their lunch and then went to DADA class with the Hufflepuffs.

Lupin greeted them wiht smiles. "Good morning everyone!" he said once veryone was seated. "Today we will be going over the spiecesof magical horses that roam the land."

He gave lectures until around halfway through the class when Hermione put her hand up. "Proffessor? Could you tell us about Vampires?"

Lupin raised an eyebrow "Now, why would you want to know about that?"

Harry and ron gave her pointed looks of confusion as well. "Ya, why do you want to know?"

Hermione glared at them and turned back to Lupin "Personal interest sir."

Lupin thought for a moment, then caved with a sigh "Alright, well start the unit on Vampires today. Turn to page 246."

The flipping of paper was heard and on the page showed a blurred picture of a human figure.

"No one really knows much abut Vampires. They somehow cannot be photographed so they could only be seen in person. Many wizards have attempted to study them but none prevailed. Theories of a hidden place where only they could find are plenty, as no one could ever find them living on one place."

Hermione put her hand up "Sir, Proffessor Hagrid showed us a vampire. He was purple in colour, but most muggles seem to think they just look like pale humans."

Lupin pointed into the air and smiled "Five points to Gryffindor. Yes, there are two spieces of vampire around. One, as Proffessor Hagrid showed you, has purple skin and red eyes. They are seen the least by muggles and so the other kind get more media. The other kind look like you and me," his eyes scanned the room "they could be your friend, relative or a stranger on the street. So I advise you be cautious, they can be spotted in many ways but they are aware of such signs and go to lengths to hide them." he held up his fingers, showing his palm to them. "there is a scar on every finger in most cases, no one has found out why, but that is a trademark for most. Also, they are pale in colouration and burn easily, tending to stay under trees or in shadows during the day. They wont conbust in sunlight, they just burn easily. Hitting speeds that are impossible to see, they are fast runners and strong fighters. They carry weapons on them as well as wear capes or older looking clothing."

Lupin looked at his watch then clapped "Alright! Close your books, homework: research vampires and write down anything we didnt discuss in class today. Good day!"

Hermione ran up to Ron and Harry after class, "Well, that was interesting." commented Ron "Why do you want to study vampires?"

Hermione looked furtively around "Because! Darrens a vampire!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other then laughed "What are you talking about? Sure hes a little weird, but hes not a vampire!" said Ron.

Hermione cuffed him upside the head "Im serious!"

"No, your Hermione." he giggled. They paled and looked at Harry. "Sorry." Ron apologised.

Harry shrugged and looked at the ground "No problem."

She cuffed Ron again "He's pale,"

"Hes sick." pointed out Harry.

"He wears a cape."

"He likes wearing capes, honestly Hermione how could-" started Ron.

"Hes got scars on his fingers!" Hermione exclaimed in an angry hiss.

The boys went silent and Hermione sighed. "Honestly, I've read all the books in the library, he fits the description with very little differences. Darren is a vampire! Thats why he dosent eat at meals! He drinks blood!" she whispered as a group of students walked by.

"Who does?" came a voice behind them. They spun around the seee Ginny standing behind them, arms folded across her chest, eyebrows raised and waiting for an answer.

"Nothing Gin. We were just talking about...Hagrids new pet!" Harry concluded, hoping that would throw her off.

Ginny scowled at him and pointed at his face "Harry, I know your hiding something, so give it up. Your a horrible liar. Now, who were you talking about?"

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione but they just shrugged, he sighed. "Well, we think one of our friends is a vampire."

Ginny raised on of her eyebrows "Oh really. Who?"

Harry shook his head "We dont know for sure that hes a vampire, just some signs that he is."

"Your avoiding the question."

Harry shuffled his feet. "Um...we think its Darren."

Ginny took his arm and smiled up at him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Well, lets go talk to him then."

Hermione put a hand on her shoulder "I dont think that would be a good idea. I mean, if he had wanted us to know he would have told us, right?"

"So? We can tell him we know and he can stop being so bloody sneaky about it." commented Ron as they headed up to the dorms.

Earlier 

Darren faded in and out of sleep for half an hour until he saw a person sitting in front of him. He shot out of bed and bared his claws menacingly millimeters from the persons nose, panting heavily. His eyes swam and he groaned, rubbing his head as he reconized the headmaster. "Yes headmaster?" he whispered.

"Not feeling well Darren?"

Darren waved his hand "Im fine. What is it you would like?" he cut off the headmaster, not wanting to talk about it.

"I came to take you to Hogsmeade to get supplies, but obviously your in no condition to do so. I'll escort you to the Hospital wing for something for that headache." Dumbledore looked pointedly at Darren. "You know, the elves have been telling me that you havent been drinking your...special drink."

Darren glared as much as he could "I dont need it."

"You havent been feeding off the students have you?"

Darren shook his head slightly "No. I wouldnt do that."

"You will get sicker if you dont." Dumbledore warned, standing up and gently leading Darren out the door.

"I dont care." Darren winced as they went down the stairs, the movement hurting his head.

They walked out of the common room and to the Hospital wing. Dumbledore sat Darren on a bed and Madam Pomfry hurried over.

"Whats wrong with you young man?" she asked, poking and prodding him for injuries.

"He has a simple headache."

Pomfrey looked up at the headmaster and nodded, going into the storeroom and reamerging with a vial of bright green potion. She handed it to Darren, who looked and it curiously, looking to Dumbledore for admittance before downing it in one go. He gagged and clutched his throat. "That tastes horrible!" he rasped out.

"Yes, well you dont think getting rid of a headche would be pleasant did you?"

Darren stood and thanked her, making his way out of the Hospital Wing. It was a Sunday night and most of the students were in their common rooms, working on last minute homework. Wanting to avoid the warmth of the common room that made him dizzy, he ambled around the cold corridors aimlessly. He glanced out the near window and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers, the full moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating everything with a blue tint.

'Great night to go walking.' He remembered that they weren't allowed out after dark and sighed miserably. He he leaned against the cold stone and slid down to sit with his knees drawn up to his chest, resting his head on his arms. He felt like a mouse caught in a trap, nothing to do but wait. He had to wait for the last confrontation with Steve to decide his fate as dead or the Dark Lord to rule the world.

'I wish I knew what to do...'

Staccato footsteps echoed down the hall and Darren lifted his head up, watching as a black figure walked up to him.

"Ahh...a student out of bed. Five points from Gryffindor. Get to bed Shan." Snape glared coldly at the boy, students out of bed always put him in a bad mood the next day.

Darren rose to his feet with a grunt and started walking down the hall in the opposite directionn of his common room "I dont feel like it."

Snape glared at him and caught up to him, grasping his shoulder and jerking Darren to a stop. "Go to your common room before I call your head of house." he warned.

Darren glanced carelessly over his shoulder at the older man "I wish to go outside, but seeing as you have that irritating rule, I cannot without a teacher. Just so happens, you came along, so now I can. Care for a walk Professor Snape?" Darren said honestly, finding a loophole in the rule at the last moment.

Snape snorted "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" he gestured outside "The moon is bright and the night is warm, it is probably the last day for such an activity." Darren lied, the cold never bothered him, but to a human it most certainly would.

Snape paused and stared at the youth uncertainly. The boy gave him the chills, and he felt uncomfortable that he would be alone with him. But what he spoke was true, it was a nice night. "Very well, only for awhile though. I have duties to attend to." He started for the front door with Darren following behind him.

They walked out into the cool, crisp night air and started a slow pace around the castle.

Severus glanced at the teen, he had not changed since the day he arrived, but he passed that off as a lack of money. The boy most certainly looked poor, thin and drawn looking. His eyes had dark circles under the eyes that had taken on a blank look the longer he remained here.

They came to a cliff that over looked the lake beside the castle and Darren stood at the edge, watching the water quietly slap the side of the castle walls.

A long silence stretched before Darren spoke "Is it always this...stiff around here? Everyone seems to have something bothering them in some way or another."

"There is a war going on, of course it is a little stressed with the chance that your family could be killed without a moments notice." Snape said harshly, earning a wince from Darren. He sure knew what it was like, thats probably why vampires couldnt reproduce, the loss of family members would cause a world wide insanity.

Another long silence, longer than the last as they each thought about their pasts. Darren shook his head and turned around, heading back towards the castle.

He glanced back towards the potions master 'This would be the perfect time to get away and go back to Vampire Mountain. If I ran fast enough, the professor would never catch me in time.' Looking around, he judged which way the Mountain was and found landmarks he could follow. When they were almost at the front doors, Darren pivoted on his heel and ran.

Snape, unprepared, fumbled to get his wand out of his robe as he ran after the boy. "Come back here! Stupify!"

Darren dodged the ray of light and bolted across the large field betweeen him and the forest that he was going to hide in. 'Almost there!' he could feel the effects of his undernourished body straining to keep up with his demands to go faster.

He lept into the trees and jumped from branch to branch. There was a small town on the other side he could take refuge in until he found directions to the city beside the mountain.

Branches whipped by him as the trees suddenly ended and another, smaller, field splayed before him, and right across that was the town. Running for one of the houses, he was almost there when it was as if he had run into a solid brick wall. He fell back with a thud and a groan as his headache came back full force. He gripped his head and curled up in a ball.

'What was that?' opening one watering eye, he saw nothing but the houses he was running for before he hit an invisible shield.

Tenderly reaching forward, his hand was repelled violently from the barrier. He sniffed the air. There was nothing there! Those houses had no sent!

Small pops from behind him made him shoot up into a defensive postition, despite how hard it was to remain consicous.

The Headmaster and Snape were striding up to him from just inside the forest.

"What were you doing!?" asked a livid Severus Snape as he clutched his wand in his hand angrily as if itching to use it.

"Getting out of this dump! Im going home!" shouted Darren, unhappy that he couldnt get past the stupid barrier.

Snape trained his wand on Darren as Dumbledore walked over, an unapproving and disappointed look on his face. Darren bristled, who was he to be unapproving? '_I_ should be the one disapproving! I was forced here!'

"Darren, that is no excuse to run. Come back to the castle and we'll have a talk about why your here." said Dumbledore ently, motioning for him to come with them.

"No! Im going back to the mountain! Now take down this barrier!" ordered Darren. Didnt they get it? He wanted out!

"Darren..." warned Dumbledore.

"Im going home!" roared Darren. He turned and hit the barrier, but he didnt let it force him back. Pushing against it, he fought the force, his feet sliding in the snow.

Snape, fed up with his unwillingness, stunned him.

Darren fell to the ground in an exhausted heap.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok Im not REALLY back, but I promised you guys an update on Christmas AND I KEEP MY PROMISES!!!! I am at around 197 in my story copying downage and have 277 in total so ill be a _little_ longer. Sorry! Trying my best! Merry Christmas!!!


	16. To Be Unseen

Im really sorry. I had a bit of a pause in my copying because of all the great ones all you guys are bringing out!!! To put it short I now have MANY more fanfics on my alerts, but they're all copyed down. Ive also found that, although my idea is great, I seriously need to edit the other chapters and make them more orderly.

Woot...

I need a beta. I have been thinking and rather than making you guys wait I should just ask for some help! If you want to be my beta PM me please. Then you can get more updates!

I would also like to promote a site. I usually dont do this but... well, I suppose its the least I can do. Its a Harry Potter RP site where you 'attend' Hogwarts with people from all over. Its more lax than other RP sites and far more new so you can get your little paws into it. Say that NekoHanyou sent you. This is the site (just erase the spaces!).

http:// morsmordre713 . proboards81 .com / index . cgi /

Chapter 16

Darren bolted awake covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Falling back onto his bed with a sigh he closed his eyes and relaxed. 'Just a dream.' Oh, but what a dream. Darren shivered. It was in the Gryffindor Boys room he was currently staying in. He was watching from the door as a dark shadow loomed over his body on the bed, watching silently. Something about the presence had made him want to run, run far from this being and never turn back, yet unable to move he watched from afar as the person lifted a shining dagger over his other selves' chest.

'Was it a sign? That staying here would only bring about my death? That there is someone hiding in the shadows?' Darren frowned. Someone that he knew? The dream was set in a Gryffindor room, only Gryffindors could enter. Could somone be plotting to kill him?

Sighing, he turned and looked out the window at the waning cresent in the sky. Having someone out to kill him wasnt new, but the fact that he too busy with other problems to worry about it was bothersome. Why did they always have to try to kill him at the most inconvenient times? Watching silently as the sky lightened, he made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Mixing the food on his plate around absently, he watched as other students filed in, most either barely awake or overly awake. Covering a yawn, Darren glanced at the head table. There, the Headmaster had silently gotten to his seat and was staring... straight at Darren.

'Creepy old man...' Darren glared at the old man, remembering the last night and hating the man for refusing to let him go back to the mountain, then turned his attention to the window. The sky was cloudy outside and it did nothing to help his mood. Water dampens scents and the dream had him on edge. Something was coming, and he could feel it.

Ginny Weasley walked into the Great Hall and saw Darren sitting idle at the table, a troubled look upon his face. She plopped into the seat beside him. "Mornin' !"

Darren blinked and grunted a response, going back to murdering his meal with the pointy fork.

Unsatisfied, Ginny poked him in the shoulder. "Are you not a morning person? Or are you just being rude? Because I can solve both those problems." she said with an evil glint in her eye.

There was a half-hearted, distracted "morning..." before silence. 'Why doesnt she just leave me alone? Cant she see that I dont want her here? Am I not being clear on that?' He glanced around the Great Hall again, scanning the faces for anyone unfamiliar or suspicious.

Glaring at the boy who was seemingly worse at apathy than even Harry, she poured herself some cereal and chewed on it happily 'Mmmm... sugar.' Looking at Darren again, Ginny noticed that he looked tense and watched everyone like they were snakes rather than students.

"Whats wrong?" Darren glanced at her and shrugged.

"Nothing."

Ginny glared again. "Obviously, because, you know, that people start randomly being snippy and suspicious of everyone at random times of their lives. Now," she stated, scooping a honeybrush into her spoon and aimed it at him threateningly. "Tell me whats wrong or I will fire."

Darren glanced at the spoon, then at her and raised an eyebrow then went back to his meal... again.

Ginny flung the, now soggy, piece of cereal at him and it splattered on his cheek. Darren froze as it slipped off and fell to the floor. Slowly, he tunred to look at the smirking girl beside him. 'Did she just... fling a piece if cereal at me?' As she started giggling he scooped up a bit of the mush on his plate with his hand and smushed it onto her face.

Whiping his hand off on his trousers, he grinned triumphantly and went back to breakfast... well, more like poked at it again.

Ginny was stunned. A loud guffaw turned her attention to her older brother who had just entered the Hall and seen the goo on her face. "I think you missed your mouth!" taunted Ron.

Ginny glared evily at Ron and then a Darren. Standing, she used Darrens head to help support her and 'accidently' pushed it into his mush and walked away. "Oh, If you think _I_ missed a spot, you should check out Darren!" As people turned to look at him Darren wiped his face with a coth but it was still a sticky mess.

Standing, he excused himself and went to the bathroom to wash his face in a sink. As he looked up he caught his reflection in a mirror and winced. His face had thinned out and made his scars stick out prominently. There were black bags under his eyes and when he attempted a smile it seemed stretched. Looking closer at his eyes, he found them unnervingly... hollow. There was no other explination for it. They were like the eyes of a corpse, missing the life and emotions everyone here seemed to have.

Darren turned away and leaned against a wall, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to ward away the growing cold pain in his stomach. Darren winced. Cold stabs of pain ripped at his body like frozen daggers. When it subsided, Darren righted himself and unfolded his schedule and then made his way to transfiguration.

People were already seated down around the class and had started when he entered. The proffessor looked up and waved him to the front.

"You are the new student, Mister Shan, am I right?" she questioned, her tight bun giving her a pointed look that demanded no lies.

"Yes. But Im not to learn anything."

McGonagall seemed to size him up. "So why are you even here? Or do you intend on preventing these students from learning anything again?"

Darren glanced around at the tired faces. "Well, I dont think they'll learn much anyways. And I dont know why I am here. I wasnt exactly asked." Darren crossed his arms. Who were they to tell HIM what to do? 'When I get back, I'll tell them where they can stick future ideas. Right up their-'

"Sit at the back of the class and dont distract the other students." McGonagall turned back to her board and wrote up the lesson for the day.

Darren went to the back of the class and sat down in a chair. Today was going to be a long one.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione ran her finger along the dusty volumes in the library.

'There has to be something...'

Grabbing a promising looking book, she flipped it open then slammed it shut again. Nothing! Not a single thing on vampires that she didnt already know! Slamming a fist onto the shelf in frustration, a book fell to the floor from one of the higher shelves with a thud. Groaning, Hermione bent to pick it up when the title caught her eye 'Vampires: The Unseen'. Kneeeling down, she opened the front page.

_Vampires: The Unseen_

_by _(Hermione frowned in distaste as the name had been scratched out)

_Think you know all about Vampires? Read all the books? Know all the stories?_

_Your wrong._

_Vampires are a race of secrecy and mystery. You can never know it all. Because of this I am willing to share this with you. So that maybe, I may save a life._

_First of all, there is two different kinds of Vampire: Vampire and Vampaneze._

_They are very different. Vampires have fine and pale skin (though one is known to have red skin) while the Vampaneze has purple skin. The Vampaneze and Vampires, though cousins, do not mingle. There has been a war between them since the beginning of time and has still not stopped. Both are violent and thrive on the blood of humans. Beware! For the Vampires are sneaky and before you know it you could be a victim of their bite. _

The book continued on to say how the Vampires could blend into looking like normal humans and preys upon them ruthelessly then how you can kill one. Hermione was appalled, terrified and betrayed all at the same time. How could Darren do such things? Could everyone be in mortal danger? She had to tell someone.

Hermione signed out the book and headed to the common room. Wait, she could go to the headmaster! Turning on her heal, she ran for the Headmasters office. The gargoyle jumped out of her way as she shouted the password at it and she knocked o the office door.

"Come in."

Hermione walked in and stood in front of the desk where Dumbledore was writing on a piece of paper with a violently blue quill.

"Darrens a Vampire." Hermione blurted out. "He has all the signs! The scars, the lack of food, the paleness, everything! You have to get rid of him!"

Dumbledore was shocked at first, how could she have figured it out? 'I'll have to tell Darren to be more careful.' He put on his knowing-headmaster look and slowly took out his wand.

"Yes, I am well aware of that fact Ms. Granger. Unfrotunatly, it would be better that you didnt know. I sorry, _Obliviate_." Hermione was so shocked that, as the light flew towards her shesimply stood there. Dumbledore went back to writing the letter he was writing to Paris on his progress with Darren. "5 points to Gryffindor for your attention to detail Ms. Granger. I'll try to fix it right away. Have a nice day. " he dissmissed her and waved the confused girl out the door. When it clicked shut he shook his head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Now, dont think of Hermione as a bad person, she just believes in what she reads in books to much.

Who excited for the HP theme park? I am!! **sugardruggie !! **We must plan! email me when you read this! Yes... So, Im almost done. See you guys later!


	17. This is Halloween

All of your reviews have warmed my heart. Hearing that my story makes others happy is such a wonderful feeling. Thank you all so very much! Sorry its so late but, I think you'll get over it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 17

Time flew, well... more like trudged by in Darrens opinion. Still refusing the blood, his body was slowly falling under dis-repair. He could tell by how sick he was feeling and the constant, and at the most unoppertune moments he felt faint. Not a good thing in front of the adults who could interfere...

Sighing desolately, Darren glanced at the innocent goblet. What right did it have being all glittery like that? Holding someones life source? For him to take? Darren glared at the cup. Well, he didn't want it. Nope, no more. 'Nope. Nope nope nope nope.'

The cup sat there.

The more he thought about what was in that cup and how it destroyed his life, the more angry he got. If it wasnt for Vampires he would still be a normal, un-immortal, un-angst ridden, un-angry, un-hurt, un-insanely powerful, un-prince-like, un-happy, un-guilty, un-prophecied, un-connected to over proud beings with no sense of being, un- blood drinking normal teenager!!!!

Darren let out an angry shout and hit the cup with all his pent up frustration. It flew and crashed against the wall behind the teachers table. He stormed out of the Great Hall, passing Harry, Ron and Hermione who ahd been avoiding him and where now watching him with wide eyes along with the rest of the people. Their betrayal had been a sting to his already aching heart but Darren put that grief away for later times. Why waste over something so trivial when there where other things to do?

Escaping to the Willow tree beside the lake he fumed. The tree had lost all its leaves and the branches swayed in the breeze. Dark clouds gathered in the sky in promise for a storm that fall day. The lake gleamed silver as the moon cast its near full rays onto its surface. The moon would be nice and full this Hallows'eve tomorrow.

'I dont even want to go back to the mountain now, none of them care for me. All they want is to rule over the vampanese. All I have to do is kill Steve then I can leave, forever.' His fate decided, Darren let his head fall onto his chest and slept.

The door slammed shut behind Darren and Harry winced. 'He's angry. that's not good.'

"What's with him?" Ron said over a mouthful of food.

"Must I tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" Hermione complained. After the meeting with Dumbledore, Ron and Harry had questioned her on what she found. Confused, she thought they where nutters and asked them what they where talking about. After the attempts to remind her, they explained her thoughts of Darrens apparent status before the biased and poisoned words of the book.

Ron opened his mouth and showed a mix of toast, bacon and eggs to Hermione who cringed. "Ron!"

"What?"

"That's disgusting!"

"So what?

Harry tuned them out and rubbed his aching scar. the growing pain in his forehead was conserning. Was Voldemort up to something again? 'When is that evil flaming penguin NOT up to something?" Harry muttered the last few words aloud and quite audibly, not noticing as the scar sparked to life in the middle of the thought.

Ron and Hermione turned to look at him with twin puzzled expressions.

Harry flushed and muttered something about 'bananas' and pushed his plate away, rising to his feet.

"Im going up to the dorm. See you guys later." He waved them goodbye and as he exited from the Great Hall, but instead of turning toward the Gryffindor tower he went for a stroll through the empty hallways. The dark and ominous feeling was unnerving him and he needed to pace, by himself if he could help it.

Later that night

Harry writhed in his bed, grimacing in his sleep and clenching his teeth tightly.

_Dream._

_Fog and mist obscured all as Harry stumbled over the grassy floor. 'Run!' _

_Harry panted and ran faster, trying to escape the hidden phantom of his pursuer who cackled behind him belevolently._

_"Im coming, Harry..." the voice crooned and a cold whisp of air brushed Harrys neck. He gasped and looked over his shoulder, seeing blood red eyes with black slits for pupils staring out at him from the mist._

_Suddenly a grave loomed in front of him and Harry was forced to run through it or be caught by the phantom. The stairs cut down steeply and Harry could no longer control his legs for they moved too fast. The black gloom was broken by the odd torch casting an eerie green light on the walls._

_A ghostly face of Voldemort appeared in front of him and Harry yelped, loosing his footing and rolling beneath the spectre and down the cold stone steps. _

_He felt bumps and bruises rain down on him as he hit the steps and walls. Colliding with a solid object, Harry groaned and held his head in pain. _

_Evil laughter echoed behind him and Harry stood swiftly, backing away from the spectre of Voldemort standing in the door. The evilest being to ever be evils grin sent shivers down Harrys spine._

_"Potter..." _

_"Tom." Harry hissed back, purposefully irritating the Dark Lord "Ugly as ever I see..." _

_Voldemorts eyes flashed in anger then suddenly he was in front of Harry, holding him up by his neck. "You think thats funny?" Voldemort growled._

_Harry choked, gripping the solid hands and trying to pry them away. Voldemort threw him onto the stone box in the middle of the room, leaving Harry stunned as he fought to regain his breath. Voldemort waved his wand and Harry's arms and legs where tied down to the stone slab with invisible ropes. He circled Harry as the boy who watched him with conempt, knowing struggle would be a waste of energy. _

_Approaching, Voldemort twirled his wand "My plan is almost complete." he hissed then looked Harry in the eye "But you already know that, dont you?" it was not a question as he waved his hand and the man with a purple face from his last dream entered, smiling sinisterly._

_"You have proved again and again that it is impossible to kill you." the snake man bent close to Harry and grinned, roving his eyes over Harrys face "So why kill you?" This shocked Harry. Voldemort pulled away with the grin still on his face. "Indeed. It would be foolish. And I am not foolish." _

_At Voldemorts beckoning, the purple faced man approached and looked him up and down like Voldemort had moments before. "So, I will make you my weapon." Voldemort finished._

_The purple faced man used a clawed hand to examine Harrys throat who pulled away and snarled "I'll never serve you!" _

_Ignoring him, Voldemort nodded to the purple faced man "Do it now, theres not much time left." The purple man stopped his examination and used one of the extremely long fingernails to cut the inside of Harrys right hand in a jagged line. Harry held in his shout of pain and struggled to free himself as the man cut his left hand. He was about to join the two when another ghostly figure appeared beside him. This one had a long cape around his shoulders and similar long nails of Harrys assaliant. As the ghost was colourless, Harry couldnt tell if he had a purple face but he knew, these where two of the same species, whatever they where._

_The new ghosts' face betrayed no emotion as he sunk his hand into the purple faced mans back, no blood that Harry could see from his position on the stone slab but he saw the purple faced man freeze, his face a mask of extreme pain. A few seconds later the second ghost withdrew his hand and the purple faced man collapsed to the ground. Dead._

_The ghost turned to Voldemort who looked distantly confused and displeased. Seeing the new ghost as a threat, Voldemort snarled at Harry "You will be mine!" he threw one last spell at Harry and disapparated. The spell his Harry in the chest and he screamed in pain as what felt like hot irons his his chest. After what felt like hours, Harry felt the pain ease and opened his eyes, searching for his savior. His view was blurry, but he was able to see the grey figure standing beside him._

_"W-" Harry croaked. The man moved towards a wall and was about to disappear when Harry called for him. "Wait... please." The man turned around for a moment then disppeared through the wall. Harry groaned and sat up, realizing that he was free of his bonds. Using one hand, he propped himself up and felt something cold and metallic under his fingers. He turned around and squinted, trying to read the metal plaque painted red. 'Why is it red?' Harry wondered as he ran his fingers over it then gasped as the red wiped off in his fingers. It was blood! Looking around, he could see that it was dripping off the sides of the stone slab and looked back at the plaque. He squinted and the blurred letters turned to focus:_

_Here lies _

_James and Lily Potter._

_Harrys eyes widened and he screamed._

_Nightmare._

Harry woke up to Ron shaking him furiously. "Wake up mate! Its a dream. Just a dream."

Harry rubbed his eyes with his shaking hands. "Ugh..." he carded his hand through his hair.

"You all right?" Ron asked worriedly.

Harry nodded and looked down at his right hand. Nothing was there. 'Its was just a dream. A bloody scary one!'.

A noise creeped into the room.

He looked at Ron questioningly who answered his unvoiced question "It's Halloween today. No classes!" he added with an excited smile. Ron stood "Come on! Lets go down to the common room!" Harry got dressed and went down to the common room where the rest of the house was milling about excitedly. The only light was the glow from the fireplace, barely visible through the bodies of the other Gryffindors. Hermione spotted them and waved goodbye to Lavender and Pavarti and approached them.

"Hi guys. I -" she was cut off by McGonagall adressing the house.

"Students, will you please follow me to the Great Hall."

Hermione continued as they walked through the hallways "I can't believe its Halloween! I've always wanted to experience Halloween at Hogwarts!"

"Something special happens on Halloween here?" Harry asked, "Why hasnt it ever happened in the past few years? I've never seen anything special other than floating pumpkins instead of candles."

"Its only celebrated every 7 years. This is because the Founders only started the celebration 7 years after the creation of Hogwarts and a trend was formed. This is also they way that the 7 years we are in school where formed instead of the Muggle 13 years." Hermione said, quoting her favorite book: Hogwarts A History.

"My brothers used to tell me about it as a kid." Ron said with a silly grin on his face. "Its gonna be amazing!"

They rounded the corner and entered the Great Hall where the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws where already waiting. The house tables had been removed as well as the staffs table. There were no pumpkins floating in the Great Halls roof and for the first time in Harrys life the roof was actually visible.

The Slytherins slithered into the room behind them and stood off to a corner by themselves. Harry spotted the platinum blonde hair of Malfoy bobbing in the crowd before losing track of him.

"Good morning students!!" Dumbledore greeted and the din died down to a near silence. "Happy Hallows'eve! A day to eat candy-"

Ron jabbed Harry in the ribs and whispered "what day is it NOT a day for Dumbledore to eat candy?"

"- and drink pumpkin juice! Though," he added with a snicker, " you do that every day anyways. I'll tell you not what we are going to do today. Only this: " An evil grin spread over Dumbledores face "Lights out." The Great Hall was plundged into darkness and some Hufflepuffs screamed. Some of the Gryffindors chuckled but Harry was more suspisious why he heard nothing of the sort from the Slytherins. Usually they would be the first to riddicule the Hufflepuffs. In the windows, thunder rumbled and dark clouds moved in. Lightning flashed and Harry saw a figure crouched on the windowsill burnt into his eyes as the darkness was absolute again. He tugged on Rons sleeve "Ron? Somethings not right."

Harry could hear the smile in his voice as Ron answered "Its just part of the game, Harry."

Harry shook his head "No. Something is _not_ _right._"

Harry heard a sigh. "Hows your scar?"

"Its fine, but-"

"Then drop it and have some fun." Ron interrupted and Harry felt him move away.

Harry sighed and felt around for Hermione. 'Maybe she'll listen.'

He bumped into someone around Hermiones height "Hermione?" The person turned suddenly and latched onto his arm, the fingers tightening painfully on his arm. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "Hello?"

"Help me!" the voice whispered fearfully. It was definately male and the person was not about to let go of his arm so he whispered back. "What's going on?"

"_Them._" the voice whispered and then, the room exploded into screams of terror. There was cackles of laughter and people where rushing around, bumping into each other in a panicked frenzy. Harry felt something sharp graze his cheek and bent low, grasping his wand. "Lumos!" The area around him lit up and terrified students screamed again. Seeing the light, others had the same idea and lit up their own wands, exposing the attackers. Purple faced monsters flipped through the air, jumping on students and cackling evilly. Up on the staff table, Dumbledore and the staff just stood there looking pleased. 'Death Eaters.' Harry immediately thought. Captured the teachers and rounded the students. Harry heard a roared "Stupify!" behind him and remembered his parasite. Unable to see who it was, Harry shot off a spell of his own. The light from his lumos went out as he did it but he hoped the spell would hit anyways. "Lumos." The light started up again but Harry saw that his spell had done nothing and the monster had jumped on top of a student. Was it... biting her neck?

Looking around, Harry could see that other spells weren't working either. Just being absorbed into the monsters' skin without stalling the monsters. Red flashed by and Harry felt an arm grip his opposite arm and pull him away, dragging his partner with him. "Ginny!" Harry reconized the flaming hair and bat bogey spells.

The girl didn't look backa dn continued to race across the Hall, "We need to get you out of here!"

"What!?" Harry shouted "But we need to save the students!"

Ginny looked back and asked "With what? Our spells dont work and they're stronger than us!" She turned back around and shoved someone out of her way "You won't be doing them a favor getting yourself caught!" They weaved and dodged till they got to the doors of the Great Halls and, darting out into the Eanterance Hall, met up with Ron and Hermione.

Ginny let him go and turned to them all. "Dumbledore asked me to take you three..." she paused and looked behind Harry. "Draco?"

The rest of them turned around to see a disheavelled Draco Malfoy, pale and eyes wide in fright, clinging to Harrys arm. "H-h-h-elp me." he begged and Harry never saw him so afraid. "I-i... didn't take the" he gasped "mark so their gonna k-k-kill me!" A scream was heard behind the closed doors of the Great Hall and Draco flinched.

Harry nodded. "Then you're with us." He looked expectantly at Ginny "You where saying?"

Ron was about to say something but Ginny shut him up with a look. "Dumbledore said that, if anything was to go wrong, to find you three and Darren. Though, I can't seem to find him."

Harry nodded "So you don't know why the staff is acting like this?"

Ginny shook her head and was about to answer when the Great Hall doors burst open and two of the purple faced men where standing there, blood all around their mouths and their hands.

"Ahhh.. here's some more, Hekten." the thing licked its lips.

The other cackled and, without another word, leapt towards them, bloody fingers arched in front of it. Harry dodged and kneed it in the face as it flew by. There was no crack and the thing just landed on its back. They fled out the main doors and onto the grounds with the two things chasing them. Harry could feel the stinking breath on his neck when a dark shape darted towards them, knocking it aside.

Still running, Harry looked over his shoulder. The new person was fighitng the two purplefaced monsters and surprisingly, winning. Harry was about to turn around again when he saw their savior get hit in the head and go down. Harry stopped and started running back, grabbing a rock on the ground for a weapon. The monsters hunkered over the struggling body and Harry threw the rock at them. "Get away!" He picked up another rock and this time it hit one in the head.

He brandished his wand even though it was useless as the monsters turned towards him, growling. Quicker than the eyes, the figure on the ground moved and ripped a hand into each of the monsters' torsos, the bloody digits appearing on Harry's side. The hands where quickly withdrawn and the person grabbed Harry, running back to the rest of the group. "Thanks for that." the person said to Harry.

They all disappeared into the Forbidden forest and continued to run. The newcomer was faster than the rest and didn't seem to tire even as they all lagged. He even picked up Hermione when she tripped and carried her a few yards. They broke out into the other side of the forest where farmland was prominent. They stopped and Harry looked at the newcomer.

It was Darren.

"Darren!" Ginny greeted. "Where were you?"

Darren brushed his hands off on his trousers, leaving long red blood streaks. "By the lake. I fell asleep."

Harry shook his head nad turned to Ginny. "Do you know where we should go?"

Ginny shook her head. "I was only supposed to get you this far."

Ron added "We can't go to the Burrow. It was destroyed in the last Death Eater raid, remember?" Harry nodded. Yes, they all got out alright though.

"And no one can get into Headquarters without Dumbledore." Harry finished.

There was some pensive silence in which Harry, Hermione and Ron looked thoughtful, Draco looked uncomfortable and Darren swayed from foot to foot. Darren thought fitfully. Should he bring them to the mountain? They would be the only humans there... ever. He was sure of that. They might not even make it all the way there plus the trip up the mountain would be nearly impossible. 'Without me. But if I where to lead them... Its insane! Not possible! The other vampires would tear them up!" But was there any other choice? It is the only safe place left.

Darren let out a sigh. "I have a place."


	18. Bring It

Chapter 18 - Bring It

Darren set off towards the nearest city. Once they got there they could take a train to a city near the mountain then go by foot. But how to get them there? All the dangers that faced full vampires on the trip would spell certain death for the humans. Darren frowned.

The five of them followed behind him, unsure.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"My home." Darren mentally winced. He couldn't count that place as a home, there was no attachment to him there. The whole place could come crumbling down and all Darren would feel was a loss of his hammock that had been left there.

"Alright." Ron said uncomfortably. They had been avoiding Darren, his strange habits and dangerous mood swings had made them weary. Now they were relying on him to keep them safe. Wasn't he vengeful? Hurt at what they had done?

"We'll take some sort of transportation to the nearest city then walk from there." Darren explained, keeping them at a steady pace.

"Walk?" Harry questioned. "How far is it?"

Darren paused. How far was it? It had taken him and L-... a month to get there on foot. At about ten miles a day that's- "300 miles." Darren stopped. These humans couldn't walk that far.

Hermione sputtered "You mean from _here_ right?"

Darren shook his head and then started walking again. "No."

"Couldn't we take a taxi or something?"

"Its tradition for my-" Darren cut himself off. They didn't know he was a vampire. How was he going to explain that? "-family to walk there. It's a great dishonour to go by any other means."

"Then... then _you_ go by foot! We'll take a taxi." Ron said, red-faced and tact-less as ever.

Darren shot him a cold look over his shoulder and Harry and Hermione looked shocked.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, smacking Ron in the shoulder.

"There's no way of getting there by any other means than foot." Darren stated.

"What about brooms?" Harry asked.

Darren nodded. "That could work. Usually it's nearly impossible for someone to get there if they haven't been before. But if you went on brooms..." He was relieved that there was one of his problems solved.

"But we don't have any brooms with us. They're back in the castle." Ginny pointed out.

"We could go to Hogsmeade." Harry said. "There's a Quidditch store there."

"But how do we know that it's not overrun with those... things? What where they anyways?" Hermione asked. "I've never seen anything like them in my books."

"We could-"

Darren tuned them out. How had the vampaneze gotten there? Had Steve found out he was there? Or was it something else?

"You guys will need food and heavy clothing." Darren said, looking at their skirts and thin trousers. "As well as those brooms. We are headed north, is there any place we can stop by to get them?"

"The only other place I know of is Diagon Alley. And its south of here." Harry said regrettably.

Darren cursed. "We can't get there without them."

"We could go to my house." said a quiet voice in the back. Everyone turned to see a pale and shaken Draco in the back of the group. Having been silent the whole time, he had been forgotten. "We have a shed full of Firebolts." He turned his eyes down.

Hermione frowned. "Why are you escaping with us, Malfoy?"

Draco cleared his throat. "I... ummm... My father is... angered with me right now. I knew of the attack but by the time I was able to tell the Dumbledore, the switch had already been made."

"Why is your father angry with you?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco said something so quietly that Darren had a hard time making it out.

"What was that?" Darren asked.

"I refused the Dark Mark." Draco confessed. "I joined the Order awhile back as a spy. But when it came to bearing that... monsters mark, I refused. I managed to escape, my father claiming that I was sick. But when we got home he got really angry. Then I came to school. I knew that, if I stayed, I would be killed." He seemed surprised that he had said all of this and his lips visibly sealed shut.

There was a moment of silence than Ron burst out laughing. "The slimy git refusing the mark? That's not possible! He's probably leading us right to them!"

Draco gave him a cold glare and sneered in typical Malfoy fashion. "You probably wouldn't know how to ride a Firebolt anyways, you peasant! Its takes someone with discipline to disobey their parents, something you obviously lack, Mugglelover!"

Ron turned red and snarled at him. They were reaching for their wands when Harry stopped them.

"Stop fighting! We need to work together!" He turned to Draco, "How long will it take to get there?"

Draco pulled out a pendant of a snake wrapped around a gleaming silver sword. "Seconds. Father will be at Hogwarts with the rest of them so we'll have time. And now that we're past the wards we can use it."

'Wards.' Darren thought suddenly. 'The wards should have stopped me from leaving the grounds like at Christmas.'

"Something has happened to Dumbledore. His magic isn't working anymore." Darren informed them.

They all turned to him. "How do you know?"

Wanting desperately to avoid the subject he just shrugged. "I felt no wards as we left the grounds." Not a complete lie.

Harry frowned worriedly, "That's not good."

"Come on, we can't stand around all day." Draco insisted, gaining back some of his pompousness.

'He'll really fit in at the mountain.' Darren thought as the portkey whipped them away.

They landed on a soft lawn, a large manor with a winding pathway up on a hill. Harry shook his head and looked beside him to see a large white peacock strutting by. 'Even I would grow up to be a snob in this place!'

Draco had landed on his feet and started walking towards a pitch the same size as Hogwarts'. He led them to a shed beside it and retrieved the brooms while Ron and Harry drooled.

"Where to now?" Ginny asked a quiet and distant Darren, standing some ways away with his arms crossed.

"We go north. Best hide those, though. We might get questions." He said, pointing at the brooms in their hands.

They shrunk the brooms and put them in their pockets. They made their way into town and caught the Knight Bus. Darren sat in a bench and tried not to nod off, having used too much energy without human blood. Behind him were Harry and Ron with Ginny and Hermione behind them. Draco sat a ways away but was too afraid to be too far from them. Everyone was too nervous to do anything but wait for the end of the trip.

An hour later they pulled into a small town. The same one that Darren had started out for Vampire Mountain in. Though it held ill memories for Darren, he figured that the path most travelled was the easiest. And since this was only his second time going he would need all the help he could get.

Darren flinched when the Knight Bus roared loudly away, having gotten a headache from the lack of human blood in his system and making him grouchy. The daylight was beginning to shine over the mountain tops, perfect time for the humans to start out. If he were alone time wouldn't matter but they needed the light.

"Which way are we going?" Hermione asked.

Darren pointed into the range of mountains looming in front of them. The humans' eyes bludged and Draco exclaimed "We can't go in there! Its suicide! There could be... wolves or something!"

Darren gave a small smile at the mountain. "I sure hope so."

Draco started to protest again but Darren cut him off "We need to head out as soon as possible. Come with me and we'll get some provisions."

They headed into town and Darren looked into the window of a closed clothing shop. He motioned for the others to hide in the side alley while he silently slinked up to the back door.

'Now, how did he do this again? Something about static electricity...' He looked at his fingers and swiftly rubbed his pointer and thumb together, making them blur. He pointed his charged fingers at the doorknob and it popped open. Darren felt a surge of pride and stepped inside. He grabbed five backpacks and stuffed some sweaters, pants and jackets into them, swiping some hiking boots with the sizes they had recommended before he broke in. He handed the loot off to the humans and went off to another store to take some human food.

The humans went into the forest behind them to change.

"How are we possibly going to get to Darren's place on foot? Did you _see_ those mountains?" Ron complained as he stripped. Harry just nodded, slipping on a sweater, "I'm wondering why it would be a tradition to only walk to someone's house. And where were Darren's winter clothes?" He shook his head. "I think we were on the right track saying he wasn't normal."

"Definitely, mate." Ro agreed and they laced up their boots before going to join the girls. They all looked like stuffed animals, but it was needed if the mountains looming above them were any incentive. They sat on the ground, excluding Draco who found it beneath him and took up complaining about his outfit instead, and discussed things.

"Have you had any visions about this Harry?" Hermione asked, looking lost in her purple snow jacket.

Harry shook his head. "Only one time awhile ago, and that time Voldemort knew I was there. I'm actually sure he was the reason I had it at all. It's been strangely quiet." Harry said worriedly.

"So we had no way of knowing this was coming besides Dumbledore's spies who are unreliable at best." Hermione said dejectedly.

"What about Malfoy?" Ron asked, pointing at the sulking blonde. "His darling Daddy must have told him everything." He accused, and then winced as Hermione punched his in the arm for his audacity.

"If you had been listening, Weasel, your miniscule nmind would have remembered that I didn't know until it was too late." Draco sneered back.

There was a tense silence when Ginny broke it. "What about Darren?"

Harry looked at her. "What about him?"

She shrugged. "Well... we still haven't been exactly nice to him for awhile now. And he's taken it all in stride, plus he's been very tense since the attack. Could he be leading us to Voldemort?"

"But Dumbledore told you to get him out as well." Hermione pointed out. "He can't be all bad if Dumbledore trusts him."

"But Dumbledore isn't all knowing." Harry added.

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered "Finally... with old man has fallen from Gryffindor grace."

Four glared where levelled his way and he snorted. "What? He's lead you lot around by the nose for all six years. And now, he brings in a shady character who sits around all day, eventually leading invincible killers into the school. That's what it takes for it to get through your thick skulls?" He shook his head. "Ridiculous."

"Then what does the all mighty ferret recommend we think of Darren?" Ron shot at him.

Draco stuck up his nose. "I refuse to reply to such a tone."

"He doesn't know." Ron stage whispered to Harry which earned him a glare.

"I do so!" Draco snapped. "Before my... fallout, I was told of monsters. Ones that where to help the Dark Lord in exchange for his help exterminating their own enemies. One of who happens to go to our school." He added with a significant look to his speechless audience. "I suggest treating Darren for what he is: A monster like the rest of them."

They were about to protest when Darren walked into the clearing behind Draco, holding many bags of food. His face was clear of emotion as he passed the blonde and dropped the food in front of the rest of the humans.

"That should take you most of the way. We'll have to go hunting near the end if we make good time. If not... be expected to eat what you've got in front of you." Darren concluded. "Are you all ready to go?"

They nodded and Harry gulped as he stared up at the looming mountains.

As they loaded up their food, Darren walked over to the far edge of the clearing. He had come back to hear them talking about him. When Draco had come out and said 'monster'...

He couldn't have agreed more.

Darren had gone over it in his head, and nothing they did was as a species 'humane'. No matter what way he looked at it. He wouldn't be sharing that food, he'd be killing things. And though that may be healthier than processed garbage, it was still _wrong. _He defied nature. And he was going to have to tell them the truth before they got to the mountain and are confronted with the real dangers of Vampires. But when?

They joined him and they set out into the forest.

I could write TONS more right now (which I am going to) but I figured you guys wanted an update. So here it is. Enjoy!


	19. Hearts That Bleed

I don't want to skip any part of this trip, so expect a long chapter! Remember, this is 30 days.

Chapter 19 - Hearts That Bleed

"I'm not eating this!"

Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed the sandwich, stuffing it in his mouth, small patch of mould and all.

Draco gaped. "That was _my _sandwich! I demand a new one!" He crossed his arms and glared at a discoloured rock in the wall of the cave.

This was the way it had been since the beginning of the trip and it had only gotten worse as the food got older and the going had gotten harder. Darren had somehow found caves without any Vampire props and had them stay in them. And though they had many questions on his sanity when he insisted that he needed to take off his shoes and socks, they let it slide. They had picked the worst time to set out, being the winter months on treacherous mountain ranges. Magic saved them many times.

Darren was finding it especially hard. No human blood meant his strength was slowly depleting, and by now it was far worse than the humans. And it was getting harder to control his bloodlust.

Darren shook his head as his eyes were drawn to the pale neck that was exposed. Ginny looked over to him at the shake. "Aren't you going to eat anything Darren?"

"No." he answered shortly.

"But you didn't last time either. You _must_ be hungry." she insisted. Tearing her sandwich in half she passed it to him. "Here, have half."

Darren put up his hands and leaned back. "It's alright. I'm not hungry." Slightly true, he had had a squirrel about five days ago. His stomach rolled as the Swiss and ham sandwich smell wafted towards him.

"I insist. You're unhealthy as it is! All skinny like that." She pointed to his thin wrists and hands that showed every bone.

The others started joining in and Darren gave a large gulp.

"Eat it or we'll have to stick it down your throat ourselves." Ron threatened.

Darren froze. That would involve their hands... wrists, being near his mouth. He thought of the blood pumping through those wrists and snatched the sandwich half out of Ginny's hand and stuffed it in his mouth. He chewed, grimacing from the bad taste and swallowed in one gulp. They were about to congratulate him when he dashed out of the cave, retching sounds following. They winced.

When Darren came back in Ginny apologised and he waved it off. "I haven't been able to stomach anything for awhile."

"Is that why all you ate was steak back at the school?" Ron asked.

Darren nodded. "Stomach condition."

"What's it called?" Hermione asked, secretly trying to piece together the puzzle that was Darren Shan.

Darren floundered. "Uhhh... well... I can't remember what it was called, but I just can't eat too much." He turned and walked out of the cave again. "I'll be back. We need more firewood."

He took a deep breath of the mountain air to clear his head. Focusing rather than thinking, always the better option, he scented for a rabbit a mile away. Tensing his muscles as he slowly crept upon his prey, his mind wandered to the different problems whirling around his head. He put it down to two things: Steve and the humans. Steve was a long term problem so the humans where first to be dealt with. Problems with the humans involved a) getting them to the mountain b) getting them to live through the mountain experience and c) telling them about vampires.

'Or not, which is a preferred but unlikely possibility.'

The thought made him falter in his leap and the rabbit hopped away, making Darren land on his face. He shook the snow away and pounded his fists into the snow in frustration. "AUUGH!! Dammit Dammit Dammit!!" he roared, letting all his pent up frustration from the past half a year.

The others in the cave heard the angered yell and leapt to their feet.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Let's try to find Darren." Harry said, "He might need our help."

"I'll hold down the cave." Draco drawled, sitting back down.

They ignored him and started into the forest.

Harry took out his wand. "Point me, Darren"

The wand pointed in a direction and they followed. They walked for what seemed like forever, until they finally came to the same clearing Darren was still in. He was crouched in the middle of the clearing, inching his way towards a rabbit. He seemed very into what he was doing so they kept quiet. He was about to spring when Ginny ran into them, having gotten caught on a branch awhile back. They gave a yell and fell forward in a heap, startling Darren onto falling on his face for the fourth unsuccessful time. He lowered his head into the snow as they struggled through the knot of limbs, apologising and groaning in pain. They approached him.

"Are you alright Darren?" Hermione asked as she kneeled beside him.

He didn't answer so she shook his shoulder. He groaned and buried his head in further; maybe if he stopped breathing then he wouldn't have to deal with these problems... maybe. He reminded himself that he was the only one able to kill Steve and pounded his hands into the snow again, spouting muffled curses into the snow.

"Darren, get up, we need to get back to the cave before sunset." Ginny insisted.

He lifted his head up and gave her a hard look with his blank, bloodshot eyes and frowned. "No." he croaked. "No, I need to stay here. I need... need..." he trailed off and put his head back into the snow, clenching his fists in desperate frustration. What did he need? What was his purpose in life? He was beginning to think that he really didn't matter. Harkat and Vancha could kill Steve. Why did it have to be him?

"Why did it have to be me?" he asked the snow miserably, but the rest of them heard and Harry stiffened.

Ginny glanced at Harry's tense posture and walked over to him, holding his hand in support. He smiled at her and squeezed back, thankful.

"What do you have to do Darren?" Hermione asked quietly, knowing a Harry-like statement when she heard one.

Darren opened his mouth to confess it all, bare his soul for those four to see and be disgusted by, but settled for the easier course, "Stay here." He muttered into the snow.

They all sighed at the answer and opted instead on casting warming charms on themselves to keep him company, remembering that he did not want these things put on him because of his wacky tradition.

As the sun began to set, Darren lifted his head from his arms and stared at the fiery horizon. He had to go on, if not for himself, then for the humans he was entrusted with.

He rose to his feet, dusting his sweater and trousers of snow. His bare feet making almost no sound, he started back towards the cave. There was no way he could go hunting now, the humans would surely follow.

"We'll be leaving at sunrise." Darren stated then went to his corner to sleep for the night. Not that he would truly sleep for fear of devouring his friends in the middle of the night while he was unconscious.

Not about to argue, the rest of them went to their respective sleeping bags.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry hovered a few feet above the trees on a Firebolt, following Darren as he made his way through the trees. At the beginning of the trek Darren had been moving like an unstoppable tank, now pushing small branches out of his way seemed to give him trouble. What was worse, Harry had caught Darren looking at the rest of the group with a strange glint in his eyes, almost as if he was... hungry. Past discussions had convinced Harry that Darren was not human, but was he also a threat? Where was he taking them, so far into these creepy mountains? He said it was his home, but something in his tone made Harry not believe him.

Below, Darren stumbled and fell to his hands and knees. The rest of the group descended and stood silently around Darren. Hermione knelt beside Darren and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Darren panted. He wouldn't be able to go much further, that much he knew. And there was still a weeks' worth of travelling to do. His forced fasting and his responsibilities to this group where starting to conflict. Without the human blood, he can't guide them to the mountain. Without them in the mountain, he couldn't go on to kill Steve. And Steve was the reason he was refusing human blood. Even having them surround him like with was like slow torture.

Feeling the monster in him rear, Darren struggled to get his feet under him and get away from the humans. Failing, he fell to the ground again and held his breath, so he wouldn't smell their blood and be tempted.

"Darren?" Hermione asked again.

"Find shelter." Darren commanded. "I'll come and find you later. I just need to rest for awhile..."

"But-"

"Go!" Darren said loudly, anger sparking in his hollow eyes.

Hermione scrambled to her feet and backed away into Ron's awaiting arms. The humans climbed back onto their brooms and took off. Harry gave one last look at the boy on the ground and with a sigh, followed his friends.

Lying there for a while, Darren closed his eyes and took a breath. The deadline was coming up soon. Soon, they would have to know...

He pushed up with his weak arms and slid his feet under him. As he lifted his hands to get up he fell back on his behind with a grunt. After many failed attempts Darren, balanced on his haunches, steeled himself for one last try. Pushing from the ground he found himself stumbling forward through the underbrush. Afraid that if he stopped he would fall again, Darren pushed on at a blind speed towards the scent of his humans that was still so sensitive to him he could find it a continent away. As he stumbled through the brush he came upon the corpse of a rabbit, having been discarded instead of eaten. He fell close to it and fed, his first meal since that incident in the clearing.

Afterwards, he stood on steady legs. He was no longer as weak as a newborn doe but still not up to par with the humans. He scented them again and continued on.

'They didn't go far.' Darren observed as he approached the area that they were in.

A piercing scream echoed through the mountains from the cave where Darren's friends where.

Hearing the scream, Darren's eyes widened and he ran to the cave to find them huddled in a corner between a coffin and a shelf full of human blood with a dark figure looming over them in a cloak. Was it a vampire, Vampaneze or human? The outstretched hands arched in a deadly position meant it wasn't human. But that only made it that much harder to kill.

Without thinking, Darren threw himself into the cave and clouted the thing over the head with his clasped fists. It barely moved from the blow but dodged around Darren and sliced his back open with its claws. Hermione screamed as the thing grabbed Darren around the neck and slammed him to the wall, making the shelf shake and the jars jingle.

"Prince?" said the thing, loosening its grip.

Darren looked into the hood of the cloak and just about kicked the man in spite. It was one of the newly turned vampires that had gone on a messenger mission before Darren left for Hogwarts.

"Get out of here Hekta!" Darren whispered angrily. What was he doing here? That mission should have only taken a few days.

The vampire, obligated to follow the orders of his prince, released Darren and fled the cave with a backwards glance to where Darren had stumbled to his feet.

Relieved that the confrontation was avoided, Darren turned to reassure the humans when a binding spell hit him in the chest and knocked him back against the wall he had just escaped (1). The ropes pressed tightly against his wounds on his back and Darren winced. At the other end of the spell was a frosty Draco.

"What are you doing Malfoy!?" exclaimed Hermione, running to aid Darren when Ron wrapped his arms around her to hold her back. She looked behind her in confusion. "Ron?"

"Ferret face has a point." Ron said severely.

"What point?" Hermione shouted "He just saved us!"

"Or did he send it?" Draco said coolly.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but found that she too had nearly no trust in Darren, this cave and that person suddenly leaving them doing nothing to ease her fears. She turned to the boy. "Darren?"

"I didn't send him!" Darren said desperately. He searched their eyes but found all but Hermione's held doubt.

"What about this cave?" Ginny asked. "Coffins? Blood? What's going on here?"

Darren scrambled for something to say, to explain the strange things making them distrust him. 'And they had just begun to start trusting me again...' Darren thought sadly. 'Wait, I don't need them. Their only a mission! I don't need... them...' Darren felt his deadened heart throb and shook his head to rid the all too familiar feeling of despair.

"I told you he was dangerous." Ron said acidly, mistaking the shake as one of loss of words.

"Just because he's different doesn't mean he's dangerous, Ron." Harry snapped, remembering the Dursleys.

Darren's head snapped up. 'Different? Do they know...?'

"That's right." Ron sneered. "We know you're not human."

"We know you're a vampire." Ginny said solemnly. "The blood, coffins, the lack of appetite, it all makes sense now. But thing is," she walked over and looked him dead in the eyes. "are we your friends, or your meal?"

There was silence and Darren struggled with his inner emotions. Where they his friends? Did he want to let them that close? Or should he drive them off now where he wouldn't get hurt?

'But then they would probably get lost or worse, found by a Vampaneze.'

"I don't want to eat you. If I did you would be dead by now." Darren said confidently.

"I see that look you give us." Ron spat, "We're just some slab of steak to you! You'd eat us the moment we turned our backs!"

Darren shook his head. "No, never. You have to understand-" he beseeched desperately, feeling the dull throb in his heart turn to a searing pain.

Ginny strode over and ripped the sleeve of her sweater up to her elbow and offered her wrist to Darren's nose. "Prove it."

Darren's eyes opened impossibly wide as the scent of blood filled his head, fogging it over and making thought fade. His breath quickened and he leaned forward, his tongue darting out to drag over the pulse point. He opened his mouth to bite down when Harry bolted forward and ripped Ginny away. He held her in his arms and shook his head in disbelief at Darren.

Ron snorted. "I knew it."

"You mean _I_ knew it." Draco said pompously.

Darren blinked rapidly to clear his vision and found everyone standing on the other side of the cave from him. His memory caught up with him and he pleaded "No! That was a mistake!"

"The mistake was in us for trusting you." Ron said, turning to gather his things. "I say we leave him here for that Vampire buddy of his to find again and head off to the nearest town we can find."

"You can't!" Darren shouted. 'If they got killed or captured and Paris found out, I'll never be trusted to go kill Steve! If they got captured... I'd never be able to forgive myself!'

"Why not?" Hermione asked, disgust showing in her voice.

"You could get lost!"

"We have brooms. We'll find a town before we ever get to this elusive 'mountain' you were taking us to." Ron said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Darren blurted out the first excuse he could think of as they started out of the cave. "The Vampaneze will get you!"

Ron scoffed. "Good try; it's the Vampires we have to be careful of!"

But Hermione stopped, something wiggling in the back of her memory. She turned around "Vampaneze?"

Darren whipped his head up from where it had fallen on his chest. "What?" he said hopefully.

"You said 'the Vampaneze will get you'. Who are the Vampaneze?"

Darren thought for a moment. They already hated Vampires, so if they knew that the Vampaneze where related...

"I-I-uhhh...they-" Darren tried to force out. What's the use? They hate us already. "They are a cousin to Vampires." He admitted, his eyes falling again to look at the floor.

Hermione turned back to the others. "I read a book on Vampires back at Hogwarts and it mentioned these Vampaneze. He told the truth about that at least."

"So?" Ron said coldly, angry that Darren nearly drained his little sister.

"Maybe... maybe we could listen to his excuse?"

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, "He's a Vampire! An _animal _that wants to devour you!"

Hermione was livid. "Just because he's not human doesn't mean-"

"You can't go saving everything that you think is mistreated!"

"House Elves are taken advantage of! Maybe you're stuck up pure blood can't see that, but I can!" Hermione yelled, tear now coursing down her face. How could he be so callous?

"My 'stuck up pure blood' is telling me that you've gone nuts, he-" Ron pointed at Darren "is a freak of nature that's gotten us lost and that we need to find the Order so we can fight his kind that's taken over Hogwarts!"

Ron didn't see the fist coming from the side until he was sprawled on the floor with a broken, bleeding nose. He looked up in shock at Harry glaring down at him with such anger in his eyes that they glinted a cold emerald.

"H-harry?" Ron stuttered.

"He may be a freak to you," Harry started evenly, "But he's someone's friend. And that's all that matters."

"But! But he is a freak! All he wanted was to eat us! Not be our friend!"

"How do you know?" Ginny said, holding the crying Hermione in her arms. "We are friends with Dobby."

"That's different!"

"Maybe not." Harry said. "Maybe he really is trying to lead us to a safe place and we're just making it difficult."

Ron was silent for a moment then a grin spread over his face. "I see now," He looked up. "He's controlling you!" He whipped out his wand and yelled "Stupefy!"

Harry dodged the spell and took out his own. "Expelliarmus!"

Hermione looked up "No Ron! Stop!"

"I'm going to save you, Harry. For once, _I'll _save _you! _Petrificus Totalus_!_"

Harry dodged again and sent the curse back at Ron. Ron ducked behind a coffin.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron and Harry said at the exact same time, making both their wands fly out of the cave. Harry turned to follow it but the bulkier Ron let out a roar and tackled Harry from behind. They started throwing punches.

"Stop it Ron!" Hermione yelled again. She turned to a cool Draco who was leaning on a wall. "Stop them!"

Draco shook his head. "Hot headed Gryffindors need to let it out sometimes."

"But Ron's just gone insane!" Ginny said, watching as Harry pushed Ron into a coffin.

Darren moaned in his corner. All this spilt blood was driving him nuts! He flexed his fingers in an attempt to curb the desire to feed. As Ron ran by a splatter of blood landed on his chest and Darren nearly passed out.

"STOP IT!!"

Everyone stopped to look at Darren who was panting and covered in both his own and Ron's blood.

"I swear," he growled. "If you don't stop fighting I WILL eat you!"

Ron's eyes widened and he pointed at Darren "See! See! He-". Harry punched him in the face, knocking him out before he could get another word out.

Draco shook his head. "Idiot."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

– Normally the spell wouldn't have worked on him if he was a full vampire. The spell would still work on him because he's only half but it would be normal ropes so if he had his normal strength he could just break them instead of have them unbreakable like the spell intended. See? A little of both ways.

-blinks blearily- You all better love me. I just spent 6 hours on this in my too hot room. –yawns-


	20. You Can Have What Is Left of Me

Well, here you go! The chapter you guys have been hunting me down for! And so you all know: I will NEVER discontinue a story. They're mine -cuddles plot bunnies- I wouldnt throw them away, even if it takes me a few years to update them -inches OH, UL and Legends behind her-

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter of Darren Shan, but the plot is pretty original, so I guess its mine.

Chapter 20 - You Can Have What Is Left of Me

"It's really a long story..." Darren put off, looking away from the four wizarding students in front of him.

Ginny shrugged, "We have no were else to be." The others nodded in agreement, save Draco who continued to give Darren a probing gaze that chilled him to the bone.

Darren took a deep breathe, an amazing feat considering how tight the ropes were, and clenched his fists. Now was a moment he had dreaded. Why did it have to be on such bad terms? Couldn't it have been when they were all sitting, cozy as bugs, in some nice cottage away from enemy Vampaneze, with him not bound out of fear for their lives?

'Of course not,' Darren thought bitterly, 'that would be the easy way. But instead, I had to go and mess up... again. Like my first time at the Cirque.' Breif memories of the horror and pain he experienced there rippled through his mind and body.

Draco, who had been watching Darren carefully for any deception, like his father had trained him to, caught the brief shudder and the glazed look about the boys eyes.

'Caught in some sort of memory, not doubt.'

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance when Darren didnt immediately answer. What was he doing? Hermione leaned forwards and touched one of Darrens hands, hoping to gain his attention.

Darren started and gasped when he felt the fingers in his memory touch his own. Hermione quickly withdrew her hand at his startled gasp, and watched as he shivered. What was wrong with him? "Darren?..." she probed carefully.

Darrens eyes refocused on the present and he mentally shook himself, 'I have to keep my mind away from there. It will only distract me.'

"Ummm... What was I saying?" Darren asked tiredly.

"You were going to tell us the whole truth about yourself." Ginny said, getting irritated at his stalling.

"The whole truth?" she nodded. "Well... My favorite colour is blue and I once had a pet spider and-"

"Darren." Hermione said, a warning painting her tone.

Darren sighed sadly, had they not just asked for 'the whole truth'?

"What part do you want to hear, then?"

"How you became a vampire." Hermione said, more than a little bit curious how he became one.

"It started when I was..." Darren paused. When had that been? He chuckled bitterly. "I dont even remember anymore. I was a young boy, and I was curious. My best friend and I had gone to a circus, just because we were interested. Nothing more than a little interest in what was there." Darren shook his head, lowering it so his hair fell over his face. "Turns out a little bit of curiosty can kill a cat, or little boy for that matter. I ran into a vampire there. He turned me. End of story." Darrens tone was final, he was not going to reveal any more.

Hermione was about to protest, but Harry put a hand on her shoulder, halting her words. "Where are you taking us?" he asked.

"My home." Darrens tone didn't match the words.

"Really?" Harry probed. "It dosent sound like-"

"It is, alright?" Darren cut in, suddenly cold and angry eyes glared out at them from through his brown fringe. Hermione's eyes widened.

Darren averted his eyes. "Im taking you to my home." he muttered gain.

"Will there be other vampires there?" asked Draco, the first words he had said in the entire conversation.

Darren nodded. "Hundreds." The gatherings had been changed to more frequent dates, to allow for better communication during the war.

There was a moment of silence in which no one could think of what to say.

Other than Hermione, who couldn't hold her questions longer than a minute. "How did you get enough blood throughout the year? Why do you wear a cape? How were you turned? Because I read somewhere that... ummm..." She shrunk under the incredulous stares the others were giving her.

"Look," Darren sighed. "The Mountain is only a few more days away. I can leave you there to do as you wish, you will be safe there."

Draco snorted at 'safe'. "And hundreds of vampires around us weakling mortals is 'safe'?"

"There are vampires there who can take care of you." Darren said, shifting in his restraints uncomfortably.

Seeing Darren squirm, Harry flicked his wand and cancelled the spell. Ginny quickly flicked her wand was well, re-restraining Darren who fell back against the wall he was just beginning to get up from with a grunt.

"What are you doing, Harry?" she hissed.

Harry blinked, "Letting him go? He told us the truth." Harry banished the ropes again.

Darren opened his mouth to thank Harry when the ropes re-appeared and squeezed the breath out of his lungs and cut off his words.

"Just because he says he told the truth dosent mean he really did." Ginny said, frowning at Harry for his balant stupidity. "Thats basic logic, Harry."

Harry frowned back, his green eyes sparkling. "And isnt it basic morals to trust a friend?"

"Friends dont lie!" Ginny shouted. "Friends dont try to get you killed!" Her eyes sparkled in anger and hurt.

"I never tried to kill any one of you." Darren said in his own defence.

"Oh yeah?" Ginny challenged. "Ever since you came to our school, deformed monsters have tried to break in! And now they've finally succeeded." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Wait... what?" Hermione interrupted. "Those monsters have been trying to break in for a long time now? Why werent we told?"

"Dumbledore didnt want panic. He thought he could handle them with the staff and a few students." Ginny sniffled, rubbing her eyes with her sweater.

"I should have been informed!" Darren shouted, seething with guilt and anger that his problems had brought this upon these innocent people. "I would have left! To hell with my personal problems! When I find Vancha..." he ranted.

"'Personal problems'?" Hermione probed, interested.

"Stupid council and their stupid plans." Darren hissed, eyes unfocused. "'Send him to a friend. That'll fix him.' And thats probably what they thought, too. But I'll show them. I dont need to have time to myself, there's too much to do. Far too much." Darren jerked as he realized were he was, eyes flicking over the assembled teenaged wizards. "Let me out of these ropes." he ordered, his voice leaving no arguement. "If we continue for the rest of the day, we can make it almost half way." he said.

"But its almost dark!" Hermione protested.

"You're flying, you'll be fine." Darren said.

"But you're not flying." Harry pointed out.

"And how can we trust you anymore?" Ginny added, eyeing the ropes with firm satisfaction, to which Harry gave her a whithering look.

"I.... I-i don't know." Darren gave up, deflated and defeated, it's not like they'd let him take them to the mountain where they would be safe from the Vampaneze now. They were as good as dead.

'Now what?' Harry thought after a few moments of silence. They couldnt trust Darren, they were stuck in a cave filled with Hollywood props that could possibly have an invincible monster walking in on them at any moment, and they couldn't go back, for they didnt know which way it was.

"Ginny," Her head snapped up to look at Harry, "Go find some wood for a fire with Draco." Ginny nodded and pulled a complaining Draco out of the cave. He turned to Hermione, "We should make this place more liveable. We'll be spending the night." He looked over to where Darren was slumped against the wall, off in his own world, "Hopefully, that thing won't come back as long as we have Darren."

Hermione perked up, twirling her wand, "And with the wards Im going to put up, it wont be able to get 100 feet of the enterance." she walked off to set up said wards as Harry picked up some of the fallen items strewn about by his and Rons fight. He picked up one of the jars of blood, studying it curiously, watching the red liquid slide from side to side. He looked over to Darren, holding up the jar, "Where do you get the blood from?" Darren blinked up at him blankly and he refraised his question, "The blood, who you you get it from?"

Darren, avoiding looking at the jar, disgusted, "Donors, mostly, but some other sources."

Harry made a sound, shrugging, and was about to put it back when he had a thought, 'Is Darren... thirsty?' He crouched down beside the vampire, holding out the jar in front of the glassy hazel eyes, "Would you like some?" Harry was sure that the others wouldn't approve of him willingly offering him strength, but it was like depriving one of them veggies or meat, and Harry understood such a feeling.

Harry was unprepared when Darren recoiled, scrunching up his nose and glaring at the outstreched offering, "No!" he yelled.

Slightly shocked, Harry remained crouched as Hermione rushed in to see what the yelling was about.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, her eyes darting around the cave for threats.

Harry just shook his head, "Ummm.... I was just trying to feed him." He was instantly glad that he had asked Hermione, of all of them, to remain behind.

Hermione frowned, crouching down beside Harry, "Darren," The boy in front of her refused to look at her, Harry, or the blood, choosing instead to look outside the cave. Hermione's eyebrows drew together in slight irritation, reaching out and flicking Darren in the forehead to get his attention. Darren yelped, glaring darkly at Hermione, "What?" he asked angrily.

"Dont ignore us." Hermione ordered, ignoring the roll of his eyes. She took the jar from Harry, holding it out to Darren again. "Do you need this to live?" she asked simply.

Darren scowled, and hastily answered as she rose her other hand to flick him again, "Yes! I mean... no.... errr...." Darren wasn't sure. Of course he would probably die if he didnt drink human blood, but if even a drop landed on his dead body afterwards, he would come back to life in the most excruciating pain. So, no matter what, he could live without it, but in the end, her would always need it. 'Not that that makes any sense.' Darren thought. 'Why are they trying to force me to drink? Dont they know I could tear them to tiny bits and they could do nothing about it if I had even a single drop pf that accursed substance?' He didnt understand these humans.

Hermione unscrewed the lid, "Then you're going to have some." she insisted. She couldnt allow him to starve himself! She held it closer to the vampire, following his face when he turned away. "Come on, Darren. Drink!" Harry insisted. Darren turned his head again, holding his breath, for fear that he would drink the blood if the smell reached his mind.

"Leave me alone!" Darren yelled, making Hermione freeze. "Im not going to drink it! Deal with it!"

"But you'll die!" Hermione argued.

"I'd rather die than give in to the monster!" Darren hissed vehemently. "I'd rather suffer than embrace that world that took everything from me!" By now, Darren was shaking in rage, all the emotions he fought to keep hidden deep in his heart coming to the surface, slicing him apart from the inside out. The guilt and sorrow filling him, the pain of losing all he'd ever loved coming to the surface and closing in on him. He clenched his teeth as he fought to keep control, to not break, not when he needed that rage and pure hatred to kill his best friend. It was all that kept him going these days, and if he couldnt go on, then all that they died for would be in vain.

Seeing Darren begin to lose himself again, Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders, concerned as she felt him shaking, his eyes so far gone that all his emotions passed on his face as clear as day. "Darren..." she whispered, startling him from his blank stare, his breaths coming in short pants through his clenched teeth. Seeing their concerned gazes, he groaned. He did not need their attention nor their pity.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked calmly.

Darren tensed, "No." he said shortly.

"Is it about someone you know?" Harry asked, getting a bad feeling that he knew what Darren was going through.

Darren glared at Harry. "No."

"Did someone betray you?" Harry asked again.

Darren growled, "No." This boy needed to mind his own buisness. Even as they questioned him, he could feel the ache loosening from his tight control.

"Was it the other vampires?"

Darren took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose, "No. Leave me alone." he ordered again, a fierce warning lacing his tone. And though his tone was angry, he had been reduced to a quivering mass inside.

Harry thought over his own life, and there was only one other point is could possibly be. He winced metally as he whispered, "Did someone you love die?"

Darren forcefully restrained an angered snarl from leaving his lips, "Mind your own buisness, human!"

"Who was it?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Nobody died!" Darren insisted, the control slipped to the tips of his fingers at the dishonor he just paid to his mentor.

"Was it only one? Or did everyone die?" Hermione asked, staring deep into his eyes, watching as they fogged over more and more at their questions. The more distraught he became, the more Darren removed himself from the world, she shook his shoulders again to gain his attention. 'If we can get him riled up enough...'. "Did they suffer? Die for a cause they thought was worth it when really, you needed them with you the most?"

"S-stop it." Darren stuttered, the darkness closing around his lungs and making it hard to breathe. "J-just..." Leave me alone! I cant deal with this!

"Was it all your fault?" Harry whispered, feeling his own heart ache at the ghost of a memory.

Darren opened his mouth, to deny everything or to yell in agony he wasnt sure, but nothing came out. Every breath was like impaling himself on a stake and the guilt flowed, wiping his mind and rendering him incapable of even speaking. His fault...?

"...yes..." Darren whispered weakly, seeing his mentor drop into the flames, again and again, that stupid look of triumph on his face. And right there, hidden in the background, was his bestfriend, grinning in satisfaction, laughing in sadistic delight. He shouldn't have become a vampire, shouldn't have gone to that show, so many would still be alive. He choked on his breath, trying to get enough air through the darkness. Oh what a fool he was... his mentor... his friend... 'Larten.' Darren gasped in pain, wishing desperately that he could get up and run. Run from these thoughts and memories he had kept hidden. Moments while he had been travelling with the cirque, when he had been training to be a vampire, when he fought alongside Larten in a battle against the Vampaneze. He had never known how close that snarky old vampire had gotten to his heart until he had left with a piece of it.

Darren felt warm arms fold around his shoulders and pull him into a thick sweatered chest, and for once, he didnt notice the life coursing next to his ear, only the soft words of comfort whispered. And for the first time since that horrid day, Darren cried. Sobs racked his form as he cried for his long lost friends, for the fate he now held on his shoulders, and the knowledge that there was noting but pain and death in his future.

Harry watched as Hermione soothed the distraught vampire, sighing deeply. He had come to terms with the loss of his friends, but that didnt mean the pain ever went away. He vaguely wondered if Darren had lost as many as he had, but pushed the morbid thought away.

As Darren calmed down, he blinked through blurry eyes at the two wizards beside him and blushed. He went to reach up and rub his eyes dry, remembering that they were tied tightly a second after struggling, and huffed a breath of defeat. While that outbrust had made him feel better, there was now an emptiness where the poisonous thoughts had been hiding, a feeling he had been trying to avoid.

"Feel better?" Hermione asked softly.

Darren shook his head. No, this empty feeling was as bad, if not worse, than the pain.

"Do you want to talk about it?" At another shake of his head, Hermione continued, "It always made me feel better to tell someone about something that made me sad. It was as though that person was helping share the burden." She glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye and he nodded.

Darren sighed deeply, leaning back against the wall again, he shook his head, "You shouldn't need to know. The more I tell you, the more danger you're in."

Hermione smiled, "Like we dont have practice?" she joked, "Hanging with Harry here made us the targets of the most dangerous man in all of Europe!" Harry shifted, looking at his shoes guiltily, "But we're his friends, no matter what." Hermione assured Harry, who in turn smiled back.

"Thats not it. This isnt your world, you shouldn't be dragged into our problems." Darren insisted. Even though the thought of getting it all off his chest and being able to have someone to lean on, he couldnt have such luxuries when anyone who was close to him could die. Steve had managed to kill Larten, these humans would stand no chance.

Harry, seeing Darren withdrawing into himself again, placed a hand on his shoulder, "Darren, you dont need to isolate yourself to keep from getting hurt." Darren froze, eyes wide as Harry seemed to read his mind, those emerald eyes sparkling with dark understanding. "Sometimes... its okay to ask for help from thsoe who care."

Darren snorted softly, looking away, "Im a monster, why would you care about me?"

"You're a friend." Darren looked up in shock at Harry,

"And one heck of a strange one!" Hermione joked, giggling at her own joke.

"You dont care that Im a vampire? That I use humans to exist?" Hermione shook her head.

"We use animals to exist, its called survival, Darren. We all do it. Even us weakling humans." Hermione sighed, rubbing at her arms as a chill blew through the cave. Harry moved over to where a few logs of wood were piled and started to light the fire. After a few seconds, a warm blaze was going in the middle of the cave and Hermione looked over at Darren. "Can we trust you enough to let you out of those ropes?"

Darren thought for a moment on his hunger versus his desire to move his limbs, and eventually nodded. Hermione vanished the ropes and the three of them gathered around the fire in silence, waiting for the others to get back. Darren mulled over what they had said in silence, and they didnt push him to talk. Could he really share his pain with these wizards? He glanced at them out of the corner of his eye and sighed silently, 'Why do they have to be so frustratingly understanding?' 


	21. A New Dawn

Chapter 21

Darren slugged along in the underbrush, panting slightly in exertion. A few yards away was Harry and Ginny, moving along beside him as Hermione, Ron and Draco floated above them in the skies. It had been interesting when Draco and Ginny had returned to find Darren sitting by the campfire, unbound, and had almost recreated the chaos of before before the story could be explained. Even now Darren could feel the redheaded female's sharp eyes watching him through the a sigh, Darren pushed though a large thorn bush and looked up to the horizon. If his memory was correct, they should be reaching the moutain within the next few days. That is... if they didn't have any more troubles along the way.

The sound of running water came to Darrens ears and he paused, holding up his hand in the signal to stop. There were no shelters nearby so their best bet would to be to set up tent near a stream for easy access to water.

Harry walked up, "Spot anything?" His clothing was ripped and torn from all the sharp branches with several small scratches on his arms and Darren felt a sharp pain in his stomach, reminding him that his last meal was inadequate for hiking through mountains.

Darren swallowed heavily to suppress the drool that had gathered in his mouth, "No danger. But there is a good spot to stop for the night over that way." he said, nodding his head in the direction of the river.

"Good idea. Its getting dark anyways." Harry said and Darren blinked, looking into the sky. He hadn't noticed it being dark with his night vision kicking in. The humans were fairly stumbling about now that he watched the three in the sky land sloppily a yard away from them.

As the others set up camp, Harry was helping Darren catch supper for the night. Their provisions had run out a few days ago and Darren had offered his vampire abilities to hunt for them. He always brought back a decent amount for everyone, but Harry was glad he had come along this time as the other boy seemed to be losing strength once more.

'It must be that he needs human blood to stay healthy.' Harry realized, reaching down to pick up another dead rabbit by the hind legs and swinging it over his shoulder. Darren stumbled off again and Harry shook his head with a sigh at the vampires obvious self punishment.

"Darren!" he called out and the boy's head popped out of the bushes he had disappeared into. "I think we have enough now."

Darren nodded, "You go back to camp without me. I'll be back later."

Darren watched as the wizard turned and walked back to the camp with a wave.

'Finally, some time alone.' he thought as he turned around to relocate that rabbit he had been hunting. 'No wonder the other vampires had such a problem with me, humans never shut up!' he groused, inching towards the rabbit and pouncing with lightening quickness and killing it instantly. They were always making noise. Either their mouths, their looks, or their bodies were always talking to him in some way and it was irritating.

As he was finishing the carcass he heard a rustle in the bushes across the clearing from him and whipped into a defensive crouch. Scenting the air he couldn't find the smell of his humans anywhere, but found another familiar scent instead.

A delighted yip burst from the excited wolf as he bounded out of the bushes and tackled Darren.

"Rudy!" Darren exclaimed happily and laughed as he was lavished with a large wet tongue. They tussled in the grass, pretending to bite and claw while throwing each other around. Darren collapsed in the grass panting for breath with Rudy on his belly beside him, a big wolfy grin on his face.

"Shut up, I've been out of shape lately." he said with a smile and lifted his head when he heard more wolves approaching. They emerged from the shadows, most of them at ease with Darren's presence from the last time he visited, and arranged themselves around the two. Rudy yipped again when a rusty female came trotting over and the two wolves greeted each other.

"Got yourself a girl, do you?" Darren muttered to himself, so used to using words after his time with the humans, as he reached out to offer her his scent. Her delicate nose sniffed it hesitantly and she gave it a small lick to show she accepted him.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked over at Rudy who was pulling on his sleeve insistantly. Darren stood and followed Rudy out of the clearing, breaking into a run to follow the wolf. Breathing in a deep breath of the fresh mountain air, he sighed happily. He was running with his brother, free of worries, all that mattered was the ground beneath him and the way ahead. Picking up the pace, he raced Rudy around the forest, dodging trees and leaping over brooks with ease. He grinned in exhilaration. Now [i]this[/i] is what he was meant for!

On their third lap around some of the other wolves from the pack joined them like they would on a hunt. But they were only here for the run and followed Rudy and Darren up the mountain. They stopped on a large overhang halfway up to take a drink from the freshwater stream. Darren sat down on the ledge, swing ing his legs thoughtfully as he looked out at the open space and many stars above them. The moon was high in the sky, close to being full, casting an iridecent glow over the land and lighting up the mountain face beautifully.

How he wished he could stay here forever. Run with the wolves with only food and shelter to worry about day to day. The basic necessities of life, the simple life.

'Maybe I can come back here after Steve is gone. I know I had plans on seeing...' Darren glared at the space before him. Why could he not even think of that name without feeling like he would split in two from the agony? Straightening in determination, he opened his mouth and formed the name slowly.

"L...ar.... t.... en." he bit lip in pain but kept at it. He needed to be strong to defeat his enemies and if a name could hurt him, then he would never succeed.

"Lar....t.... en. Lar... ten. Lart....en. Larten. Larten!" Letting out a laugh of relief as the pain slowly faded. "Laten! LARTEN!" he howled out as loud as he could, the ending coming out in a half sob. He buried his face in his hands as cold wet tears fell from his eyes.

Behind him he heard a howl from one of the wolves that echoed his. The first was joined by another, then another, until the group on the top of the mountain was howling together. The song created echoed through the valley, being picked up by other wandering wolf packs.

Darren lifted his head and squinted blearily as he felt a nudge on his shoulder. Rudy licked his face clean of the tears then sat beside him and Darren was greatful for his silent support.

'They aren't affected like other beings when it comes to death." Darren remembered, recalling the old she wolf who had lead him into the mountain to stop Kurda. She had accepted death with grace. And the other wolves hadn't been sad as far as he could tell, more like they had realized that she was no longer meant for this world and understood her decision.

'But her decision had been logical... meaningful. Larten,' he swallowed heavily, ' had died without reason.'

[i]But he died thinking he was.[/i] a traitorous voice in the back of his head said. It was true that the man had thought he was killing the true Vampaneze leader, but that didn't make it any more right. He had left everything behind for that chance that was slim at best.

'He was stupid.' Darren thought angrily, fisting his hands in his lap. 'He just up and decided that he was going to die. Just throwing his life away without a care or thought for what he would leave behind.' Startled by his own thoughts, Darren felt shame. He had had the same idea, the same selfish desire for relief. 'But Larten had done it for the better of everyone. Im just... stupid.'

He sighed, thoughts suddenly clear. He had been thinking only of himself as of late. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as two wolves cleaned each other of dirt that the other couldn't reach. Another group was drinking from the cold mountain stream, quiet in companionable silence.

'I need to think like a pack.' he patted Rudy on the head and the wolf gave him a doggy smile, 'Think of those I still have left.'

Looking out at the landscape, he spotted the dim glow of a fire where the five wizards were sure to be staying for the night. He needed to make sure they were safe.

'And maybe just convince the other three that Im not trying to kill them in their sleep.' he thought with a grin. Rudy saw the grin and yipped, happy his friend wasn't as sad.

Darren laughed and stood. He looked down at Rudy and over to the pack with a smile. They all jumped up from where they had been, eager to start the run again. Giving a little skip, he followed after Rudy as they bolted down the mountain and Darren suddenly felt free. Like he had left all that pain on that mountain. Some still lingered, of course, he had a feeling it always will. But he could deal with that.

Suddenly, the wolves slid to a stop, growling angrily. Darren stopped as well, scenting the air and held back a snarl of anger. A vampaneze!

'I'd recognize that foul stench anywhere.'

Sure enough, moments later a vampaneze slunk out from around a boulder holding his bloodied abdomen tenderly. The man froze when he spotted Darren and the wolves, eyes wide in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Darren and the man flinched.

He stuttered, "Uh-uh....uh...." then whirled about and dashed away into the night. Darren growled and gave chase, following the blood trail into the forest until it disappeared off a cliff. He peered over the edge.

'He's was as good as dead anyways with that wound.' He turned about and stalked back to where the wolves were waiting in the bushes. 'But I need to get Harry and the others to saftey tonight if there are vampaneze lurking in the shadows.'

He looked up at the distant mountain. They could make it just at sunrise filtered into the valley. Pushing forwards he ran through the forest, the wolves following along beside him.

As he neared the camp, the wolves silently bled away into the night but this didn't bother Darren. He hadn't expected them to follow him the whole way. The last to leave, Rudy gave him a parting bark that he returned before following his pack.

'Thank you, my friend.'

His swift enterance shifted the wind, startling the wizards into leaping for their wands. Darren ignored them and beelined it for Hermione's bag.

"Hey!" she protested. "What are you doing?"

Darren's fingers grasped cool glass and he pulled out two of the vials of human blood with a triumphant smile. Standing, he popped off the corks and downed them quickly, trying not to think about it. He sighed when he felt the energy flow through his limbs, alighting like electricity in his tired muscles. He felt great!

"Darren?"

Quickly flipping Hermione's bag closed again, he tossed it to her. "Come on. We're going."

"Where!?" Ron protested. "Its the middle of the night!"

"And we need rest!" complained Draco from where he lounged on the pile of bags.

"Go ahead and sleep if you want. If you want your throat ripped out, that is." The girls gasped and Ron gripped his wand, looking ready to throw accusations at Darren who simply held up a hand. "I saw a vampaneze not a minute ago. And like rats, where there's one, there's sure to be more." He pointed up at the mountain, "We aren't too far. If we pushed through the night we'd be sure to be safe by dawn."

Harry had been surprised when Darren had returned so full of energy. The usually melancholy vampire who could barely keep up with the rest of them was now packing peoples belongings with amazing speeds and grinning from ear to ear.

Harry laughed when Darren hoisted Draco up by the collar when he didn't rise to his feet swiftly enough. The ruffled pureblood had bags stuffed into his hands so fast he didn't noticed he was acting un-dignified by gaping like a fish.

"And how are we supposed to get there when only one person here can see in the dark?" Ginny asked, hands on her hips with a pissed off expression on her face.

Darren smiled, "You'll just have to trust me." He cut her off as he looked to the sky, a soft tone coming to his voice, "Besides, its almost a full moon. And there's nothing like these forests at night."

"But there's wolves! We just heard them not a half an hour ago! I'm not going to let you get us eaten!" Ginny protested, walking up to him and attempting to snatch a bag out of his hands but his firm grip made her pause.

His previously relaxed muscles were tense and his eyes were shaded. When he spoke, it was in a soft whisper. "Do you really think I would allow that?" He looked down at her, hurt in his dark eyes. "I'm not a monster, Ginny."

"You haven't exactly proved to us otherwise." she hissed, though was frozen to the spot by his gaze.

Harry opened his mouth to object, remembering the way he had protected them from the Vampaneze during their escape from the castle, but Darren cut him off.

"I... I know." he admitted, sagging under an invisible weight, "I've been selfish lately. But you must know, right here, right now," he gently clasped her hands with his own, "I will never let any of you fall to harm while you are in my care, that I vow. I will never let another one of my friends die while I still remain on this Earth."

Ginny was shocked. He had lost someone? She gave a mental head shake. Of course he has! Everyone has nowadays! She opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a strange sound echoing through the mountains.

'It sounds like... singing?'

Darren seemed to perk as the noise filled the valley, a distant smile teasing at the sides of his mouth as his eyes brightened once more. He looked at them all, pure excitement etched in every one of his features, shocking them all into silence.

"Come on." he whispered, his voice promising the unknown, "Follow me."

The fire flickered over them, silence stretching. Harry and Hermione shared a look, both wanting to follow their friend but understanding that the others would never consider it. Harry felt torn between his friends, feeling as though he was being forced to choose between them, something he would never do.

The sudden extinguishing of the fire made everyone jump and turn to face Draco who was casually tucking his wand back into his sleeve. He raised an eyebrow at the stares, "And I thought I was the prejudiced one?" Ron opened his mouth to reply angrily but other wizard had already mounted his broom, hovering a few feet above their heads. "Well? I'm waiting! Im NOT sleeping on the ground for another night!" he shouted down to them, already starting to drift away in teh direction of the mountain. Harry rolled his eyes and elbowed Ron in the side as the redhead aimed a rock at the blondes head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I would have had it out earlier if I hadn't burst into tears every time I looked at it. Had to get a whole bunch of angst out of the way to make room for funner stuff like sarcastic humor and action! Also, if Darren's a bit agressive at the end of this chapter its not completely my fault! I've been writing an Inuyasha fanfiction on the side and it might have leaked in a bit ^-^'. Plus I had the goal of getting to the mountain scene before posting. This was the scene that MADE this story, so it had to be done right.

You guys really need to tell me if this one came out okay! I needed to get Darrens skinny butt over the angst and quick, but hopefully it was believeable? This chapter actually doesn't feel quite right to me, but you guys have suffered long enough.

And by the way, the interest everyone has suddenly taken in this story is baffling me. Thank you very much.


	22. Draco's Panic Attack

Alright, I got fed up with trying to finish the serious part and liked this part too much to keep from everyone. So, as I have said to countless reviewers, here is an update (tiny, but it still counts!) around Christmas break. Expect the rest soon ^^

* * *

"I am NOT going over there!"

"Come on Drakkie-poo, it's just a little jump."

"Shut up! Im not going!"

"He must really be pissing himself if he did notice the name-"

"AND DON'T CALL ME DRAKKIE-POO!"

"-nevermind."

Harry sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation, "Come on Draco, even Ginny and Hermione did it!"

"I'm not an Amazon!" came the shrill reply, and Ron threw up his hands in defeat.

"Just leave him there! We need to get to that mountain before those vampy things get us!"

"Vampaneze." Darren cooly cut in.

"Yeah! Those!"

"We can't-"

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

"THEN JUMP YOU SISSY!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SISSY?!"

"Ron, stop antagonizing him, it's getting us nowhere."

"No... _he's _getting us nowhere."

"Ron." Hermione grated exasperatedly, "You're being no better than he is!"

"Are you comparing me to ferret face? For real?"

"No, I'm just-"

"Give me my broom and I'll fly over!" Draco shouted.

"You know as well as I do that the wards in this area binds our magic, so stop asking for your broom unless you want to fall." Harry said, wanting to bash his head into the cliff face next to him. They had already been over this...

Ron gripped Harry's shoulder suddenly, a pensive look on his face, "Wait Harry, you may be onto something there- Ouch! Hermione... that wasn't very nice."

Hermione's eyebrow ticked in agitation.

"Then levitate me!"

Harry groaned, slumping to the ground, "I've had it! I can't argue with him anymore!" He looked up to the stranded Slytherin, clinging to the rock face and gawking at the chasm between him and the safety of the plateau. It wasn't really a chasm, a mere toddler could fall over the distance and still make it, but they couldn't convince Malfoy to jump it like they had.

"-but you're _always_ mean to me!"

"Only when you're being an idiot!"

And then there was the feuding couple. They were no help. Neither was Ginny who had gotten fed up and stalked ahead; and Darren had gotten a kind of glazed look of a high hippy ever since they stepped foot on the mountain base, seemingly in his own world. Harry sighed. Was he the only sane one here?

"I can't do it! I can't I can't I- ACK!"

Harry whipped his head up in time to see Darren land gracefully; putting the ashen faced Draco on his feet (not saying he stayed on his feet, but still....).

Darren smiled brightly, "Can we go now?"

Harry was sure he had been dropped on his head. A billion times or so.


	23. An Unfortunate Turn

They were trekking ever determinedly up the side of the mountain. Hopping over gorges, tip toeing through swamps, and climbing over boulders the size of the Weasley house, such as the one they were currently standing on, waiting for Draco to find a way to clamber up without sullying his already too far gone robes.

"Just do it, you sissy!" Ron shouted down at the blonde.

"Who are you calling a sissy!" Draco yelled back, slightly muffled from the way his face was pressed into the stone.

"YOU! YOU SISSY!"

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Not this again. Hadn't it just happened last chapter?

He jumped in surprise as a loud CRACK echoed in the small canyon they were standing in. Ron's eyes widened and he looked around. "W-what was that?"

Hermione inched closer to Ron with wide terrified eyes and gripped his arm, "Ron..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Ron looked down at her and his jaw dropped, "WHAT!"

His loud shout echoed of the steep cliffs, leaving a moment of utter silence behind, before a spine tingling rumble started right below their feet.

"AHHHH!" they heard Draco scream, his fluorescent blonde head bouncing off into the night as he ran the opposite way.

"Not good..." Ginny muttered in shock as the boulder beneath them started to roll, following after Draco. "Not good!"

The wizards on top of the boulder scampered backwards, trying to keep atop it and not get squished by the huge behemoth of a rock as it picked up speed, jarring into the sides of the canyon.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MALFOY!" Ron yelled into the air, his legs pumping with the difficulty of keeping up with the punishing pace set by the rock.

"RON!" Hermione screamed as she slipped and swiftly disappeared beneath the rock.

"HERMIONE!" Turning around, Ron too disappeared over the edge.

Harry and Ginny ran neck and neck, panting furiously.

Getting inspiration from Hermione, Harry yelled over the rumble, "Ginny!"

"What?" she yelled back.

"I-"

But an unfortunate and sudden turn in the canyon cut off anything he might have once said.

Darren stood atop the canyon, bouncing on the balls of his feet with his hands folded behind his back. He shook his head. "Very sad and unfortunate indeed." He spun around and moseyed onwards towards the mountain. "I wonder if Voldemort will pay me in money or Tribbles?"

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-breaks out into insane laughter- I really couldn't help myself! I wonder how many people I fooled? Hmmmm...

No, this is not the end of Harry Potter and the Vampires. Just a strange, rather cruel prank on my part. You see, in between writing fanfictions I would copy fanfictions to preserve it in my possession forever and thereby save them from mean authors who do things like this ^ and sadistic robots supported by the Fanfiction uppers such as Redbootton. Upon the realization that Redbootton exists, I have spent the past few hours copying my fanfiction and will not stop until they are all safe (the ones left, anyways, I'm already missing 600 :( ).

I'll be posting another chapter at some point, it's in the works, and no one dies (yet) ^-^. Promise. This fanfiction still has quite a few chapters to it and you have my word that they will exist. Sooner than later no one knows.

Ciao!

-Neko


	24. Coming Home

You know... I am embarrassed to admit that when I first started this story, I initially meant for there to be a heartfelt karaoke party at this part. –facepalm-

In wanting to understand the Saga better, I watched the movie on youtube. And I NEVER imagined such a wimpy Darren. I mean really now. Must he be so squeaky? Geez... To even further my attempts, I tried to read the series again. Guess what? Got stuck at the exact same place that this story is at now. –dies a little- Like ramming my head into a brick wall...

Chapter 23

"Hey guys!" the group heard Ginny call from the top of the ridge, her fiery red hair practically glowing in the moonlight.

"Ow!" Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"Stop ogling my sister, mate." Ron grinned as Harry blushed.

Darren quickly darted up the path to where Ginny was waiting, growing eager as he began to remember his surroundings. Gavner had tripped on that rock. The moon had been hiding behind those branches as they passed under it. Larten had just about smiled when Gavner hopped off cursing just over there. Darren couldn't help a wistful smile as it all came back to him, those peaceful times when he was just new. He was almost home.

"Hurry up!" Ginny yelled down to the struggling wizards. The boulders Darren had scaled with ease were a bit harder for them without their magic.

"Shut it Gin!" Ron retorted.

Ginny made a face, "Oh, grow some you wimp!"

She ignored Ron's angry answer and turned to Darren who had seemingly lost touch with reality again. She looked up to where he was staring at the huge mountain in front of them, "So, this is where you used to live?"

Darren nodded, "Yeah." He said simply

Ginny watched him from the corner of her eye. There was something off about the way he had said it. As though he were happy, but something was stopping him from jumping around like a small child on Christmas day. It made her curious, but she wasn't about to pry...

... at least not obviously.

"You know... I will always love Hogwarts. It is my home. But so many bad things happen there that sometimes I am afraid to come back, you know?"

Darren was silent. Ginny wasn't even sure if he had been listening to her at all, giving her no clue as to how close she had hit his thoughts. She sighed and looked back to where the rest of them were helping Draco climb up the last ledge.

"You're ruining my robes!"

"Maybe if you weren't so fat this would be easier!"

"I'M NOT FAT!" the blonde screeched and Ginny snickered. The wilderness seemed to be getting to Draco.

The irate blonde stormed past them up the bare mountainside and Darren raised an eyebrow.

'Wait for it...'

The blonde stopped, looking uncertain for a moment before throwing a cold look over his shoulder. "Are you dweebs coming?"

"Aw. You're just saying that because you'd miss us if you fell down a cliff." Ron cooed, quickly catching up with his long strides.

"That. And the fact that he hasn't a clue where he's going." Harry said under his breath.

"I'm glad we brought Draco along. Comic relief." Hermione sighed. "Well, let's get going. Darren?"

The vampire nodded and started up the mountain. They weren't very far now.

Following Darren, the group found their way to a small opening in a cliff face. Ron stuck his head in and looked up. "It goes straight up!" he exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes. It does." Darren said dully, knowing that the feat seemed impossible for them, but knowing that it wasn't. They had ropes for each other after all. "I'll do most of the climbing, as long as you all don't drop at the same time we shouldn't die." He finished with a peppy smile, reaching into one of the bags for the rope.

"You're insane!" Draco yelled. "There's no way I'm getting in that tiny space!"

"I have to agree with Draco, Darren." Hermione said, a twisted look on her face after she looked into the tunnel. "I know you're strong, but how long is this tunnel? Can you pull all the weight for that long?"

"Is there another way?" Ginny asked, also a bit worried.

"Sure, but it's basically the same except we have a waterfall gushing over our heads." The wizards blanched. "I thought this would be the better way."

"Y-yeah. I think you're right." Ron stuttered, taking the end of the rope that was offered to him and wrapping it around his waist as Darren had done.

"You know, now that I think of it, this must be some kind of defense against vampire hunters. No human could make this journey or find this entranceway." Hermione lectured as she too tied herself into the line.

Darren shrugged. "Maybe. I think vampires are just masochistic bastards, personally."

Making their way over to the tunnel, Darren climbed in first; sinking his nails into the stone as though it was cheese. Pulling up, he was grateful to feel that there was slack in the rope. Maybe they could make it-

"AH!"

"Shut UP Draco!" someone yelled as Darren had to strain to keep them up. Someone had slipped, and only one person came to mind. "Pull yourself up!"

"I can't!"

"If you don't, I'll wait until we're a significant distance up and cut the rope, do you hear me?"

"You're a sick mudblood, Granger- OW! You kicked me!"

"Shut up and climb."

There was some scrabbling before Darren felt the weight lessen from around his middle. With a sigh, he started climbing again. Maybe they were going to make it. Or maybe they were all going to fall to their deaths, hopefully squishing the irritating pureblood in the process.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The tunnel slowly leveled out, and not a moment too soon. Harry could tell that Darren was tiring from supporting them every time someone slipped and brought the whole line down. If it weren't for him, they would have died many times. Harry gave a quick thank you to any deity that was listening for convincing Darren to take the human blood.

Scrambling out onto the level ground, Harry stretched with a sigh. Upright at last! He rubbed his sore neck as he looked around the cavern. Glowing lichen that had started to grow as they climbed, illuminated the dank, dark walls of the cave. On the far end, he could see light shining from underneath a doorway, lighting the humanoid figure in front of it. Harry couldn't help but stare at the pale person, their lank hair and creepy, white eyes glowing in the warm light. Was that a vampire? It didn't look anything like Darren...

Harry looked uncertainly back at Darren, to find the vampire with a stern face. Harry frowned. Why did he look so serious? Was the pale guy not supposed to be there? He gripped his wand a bit tighter despite its current uselessness.

Striding forward, Darren nodded to the figure who, upon seeing the teen, moved to the side. He turned. "Come on."

Harry watched the guard warily as he walked by tensely and into the dim hallway. The white eyes of the man followed the wizards, making an already frizzled Draco skitter past.

"What was _that?_" Ron muttered as they made their way down the tunnel, their steps making barely any noise on the packed dirt.

"A Guardian." Darren said absently, seemingly distracted as he walked the empty hall, turning down one way, then another, seemingly without noticing that every hallway looked the same.

The wizards carefully followed after their guide, watching the corners for any surprises. If they were to come across another vampire, what would they do? Would Darren protect them? Their magic didn't work here, and with no formal combat experience, they were just walking dinner plates.

They came up to a set of huge double doors to an obviously important room surprisingly without seeing any other vampires. Maybe the mountain was deserted, despite what Darren had been telling them?

Their friend stopped in front of these doors, staring them down with a suddenly serious expression, his body a symbol of stress. Hermione looked to him in concern. "Darren?"

The vampire shook his head and looked down to give her a forced, no teeth smile. He couldn't bring himself to struggle with a real one when his past was right on the other side of the doors. All his responsibility, guilt, expectations were waiting, and he didn't know if he was strong enough.

"What's this?" Draco asked, eyeing the doors with that of an experienced artifact salesman.

"Right now, I'm not sure." Darren admitted. Sighing in defeat, he brought his hand up and pushed against the doors. He wasn't ready now, but he didn't think he ever would be.

As the doors to the throne room swung open and Darren's eyes were drawn to the shining, empty throne something in him snapped. That elated feeling of temporary acceptance fled him, the hollow feeling from before flooding back into his heart as the fog re-entered his mind no matter how much he fought.

'No! I won't feel like this! I don't want to, never _ever _again! Please no...' Darren's eyes couldn't be drawn away from the shining beacon of his misery. It signified all that he must do, all that he had earned and lost to get it, and it burned. Burned his very essence of self.

This is your destiny.

Your fate.

Accept it.

'Stop. Please, just stop.' Darren pleaded in his mind, feeling that familiar black cloak draw over his mind that he had thought he had hidden away on the mountain. He had thought it was gone, but as stood there, all the eyes of the vampires present watching and _expecting_, it enveloped his mind in its dark embrace, making him feel warm. 'Stop stop stop...'

"Stop." The word slithered from his lips, barely a breath in the air, yet sharp green eyes darted towards him, full of confusion and worry, but unnoticed.

"Darren..."

Darren's eyes ripped away from the empty throne to the old Paris Skyle, looking at him with the expression of a proud grandfather. The smile wavered slightly and his icy blue eyes glinted as his took in the boys suddenly tense form, though to the expert eye it would not show. But Darren noticed, like the predator he had suddenly become.

"...please take your seat." The old vampire finished, voice slightly less young than it had been a mere moment before.

The surrounding vampires cheered as Darren's body mechanically made its way up to the throne through the gap in the crowd. Their young Prince was back. They would win this war now that he was back. The prophecy had guaranteed it!

Darren ignored the panel of Princes, gracefully taking his seat and looking out over the crowd with dead eyes that were hardened like steel.

Harry shivered, not noticing when the others did the same.

This transformation from their friend to the harsh ruler (ruler!) was sudden, as though a switch was flicked and any guises had been dropped. Like he had been pretending this whole time to be friendly, to gain their trust as any being that fed on humans did.

'But that's not right! Darren would never _do_ that!' Harry thought with conviction, his eyes narrowing into slits as he stared steadfast at the boy. But Darren didn't seem to notice that he existed and a slice of hurt made him clench his fists at the rejection. Something was very wrong here.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yeesh. I still don't know why all you guys like this story so much. I wouldn't read it, myself (In fact, I just tried to, and the terrible grammar and punctuation and ooc-ness and spelling and- well, I could go on forever but that wouldn't help anyone. Just know, the entire time, I was thinking 'Oh God, just burn me to a crisp right here and now and end my embarrassment!').

So to end my suffering, I did a bit of a re-write that, once it catches up to this story, will be continuing instead of this one. It's called 'Revamped Revolution'. Feel free to read it. I think it's much better, and has less of the 11 year old me in it lol

Also, I get endless emails about people wanting to adopt this story. I'M NOT GIVING IT AWAY SO SKIDOODLE! –shooing motions-


End file.
